Ebony Ink
by mythica magic
Summary: Vampire fic: Kori Anders is your average girl. Or is she? As she goes about her daily business, there's always someone watching her. Someone who thinks she's more fascinating than she realizes, and he's not alone in thinking so... RobStar, BBRae, Flinx, BumbleCy.
1. Chapter 1

Ebony Ink

Prologue

Staring out of the old, decayed window, I wondered idly why no one had bothered to clean it. Being honest, I was desperately trying not to think about what was going to take place in the next few minutes and was failing miserably. What can I say? This was going to be the worst moment in my life, how can I not think about it? Sighing I looked out of the neglected window again into the dark night, the moon above was almost in the middle of the sky.

Midnight would be my death, and I wouldn't even get to see _him_ again.

A few tears filled my emerald colored eyes, but I brushed them away. It was better this way. Nothing would harm him again, and I could let my life go peacefully in that knowledge. So long as I knew he was alright, I could go through with this with no trouble on my part. No pain would befall him, as long as he was away from me.  
I tucked a scarlet strand of my long hair away from my face like he used to, and smiled fondly at the memory of him.

This is how I would spend the last minutes of my life.

Remembering the man that made my skin burn alive in passion, the man that made my heart twist and beat rapidly in happiness and also...the man that broke my soul in love.

ooo

OK everyone this is a vampire fan fiction for teen titans if you don't like them I suggest you don't read this! And this first chapter is a prologue so its going to happen in a later chapter. **Anyway I may know of twilight, but I haven't copied any of the story lines its purely from my imagination**!

Plus the rating may go up in later chapters but I'm not sure...well have mercy on me if I do make it go up, u have to expect that sorta thing with vampires, all the angst and romance can go full on but ANYWAY here is Ebony Ink, enjoy!

The next chapters will be about how Kori's life truly started.. so yeah Kori Anders = Starfire just remember that lol oK I will update asap c ya peeps! xxxxxxxxxxx Myth

Oh and to clear up who the characters are in relation to the show heres a list of names:

Kori Anders - Starfire

Richard Grayson - Robin

Xaviour Redd - Red X

Victor Stone - Cyborg

Karen Bleckker - Bumble Bee

Rachel/Raven Roth - Raven

Garfield/Grass stain - Beast Boy

Toni Monetti - Argent

Alian Waters - Aquwa Lad

Terra Markov - Terra

Roy Harper - Speedy

Jericho Wilson - Himself

Slade Wilson - Himself

Bruce Wayne - Batman

Kitten Moth - Herself

Uncle Galfore - Himself

Jenny/Jinx Hex - Herself

Wally West - Kid Flash

Barbra Gorden - Batgirl

Martin/Mammoth - Himself 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The day was just the same as any other, the bus which had bubble gum on the seats had taken me to school and my cat Silkie was missing. Yep.. just another day in Paradise...if you counted getting pushed into the mud by Kitten Moth ...paradise.

I hated the way people looked at me, I suppose I mustn't be all that unattractive if guys were constantly looking at my body and not my face. However the girls...well if my mum were around she would reassure me it was just jealously. I pulled up my hood on my coat hiding my face from the horrid world around me and let my long scarlet hair fall down creating a hiding place for my eyes to look anywhere and not be seen looking. You may ask what I wasn't supposed to be looking at, well even someone like me has crushes.

I walked into the place I called prison and glanced around me to check if they were there, nope, no stupid plastic girls here, I wondered who Kitten was picking on in her spare time. I checked my watch 9.15, great, I had 15 minuets of free time to myself. Out of the corner of my emerald eyes I saw one of them and my heart rate sped up, quickly my legs went down the hall to avoid them looking at me for anymore than I wanted, I could feel his eyes on my back the whole time.

No this wasn't one of the plastic girls who bullied me, this was one of the four boys who seemed to looked at me all the time, I didn't know why they did it. Maybe they were shy and didn't know how to talk to me? I certainly wouldn't be able to talk to them, all four of them were insanely handsome but them staring at me made me uncomfortable.

However as I rounded the corner I stopped dead in my tracks.

Xaviour Redd, was one of them and he was better known as a womaniser, he was leaning nonchalantly against the wall looking directly at me - almost like he knew I was coming. His keen hazel eyes looked at me with interest which I dismissed immediately, letting him know I wasn't interested. The one Id seen before was Roy Harper who had muddy brown eyes, He flirted with the girls but most kept to himself, they only person he spoke to who was male was Jericho Wilson who was another of the boys who stared at me. His eyes were very strange, green but almost animal like.

I suppose they could be considered men, they were the same age as me (18) but they seemed to have something about them that made them older. All their gazes were supernatural to me, so intense, but I had yet to see my crush, so I eagerly broke contact with Xaviour and continued down the hall looking for the fourth member of the - Lets follow Kori Group.

Unlike the other three males I liked the way Richard Grayson looked at me, it was unsettling but in a good way, I felt...safe with him watching me even if his icy blue eyes were cold and hard there was something hidden I could see it from behind my curtain of hair, behind his cold gaze, a different reason the others had to watch me.

But even if I did like him watching me he shouldn't! This was what occupied my mind at most times, wrestling weather it was a good thing or not that he watched me. I was a very smart student if I do say so myself, so I breezed through the boring lectures thinking about my crush.

He was truly a mystery, everyday he has set places he'd watch me, just like the other three - it was like they had territory, different parts of the school belonged to each one. Richard was always around the cafeteria, Roy was in the parking lot or the entrance, Jericho was near most of my class rooms and Xaviour was always around the lockers.

They were always very still and collected, usally leaned against the wall casually, a specific thing I noticed about them was that they were very pale. They had the same build on each of them but diffrent hair colors, so I wonderd...what was it about them that was the same?

Grumbling to myself in disappointment because I hadn't seen the boy wonder, I turned back around and started walking to class. Honestly I didn't know why I bothered, he would never show interest in me, I hadn't even seen him with a girlfriend, just his sister Raven sometimes. Sighing heavily I turned the next corner which would get me to maths, and bumped accidentally into a soft surface.

"Oh sorry!" I quickly muttered embarrassed that I had bumped into someone. Looking up my heart went on overdrive, it wasn't because I had bumped into Richard, or that he was looking furious at me, it was because his eyes. They were usually a beautiful blue color, sort of saffire but not now, I stared in horror at the wild blood red eyes in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A shocked squeak came out accidentally from my already open mouth, I stepped back from the man with red eyes and ebony hair. His expression seemed to soften as he realised it was me he was glaring at and even stranger and freakier, his red eyes changed back to the familiar sapphires I knew and adored. I felt my eyes widen and my breath started to come out in short uneven gasps, he didn't seem to notice as he shook his head slightly as if coming out of a daze...

"Don't be sorry there is nothing to apologise for, you must be the exotic beauty Kori Anders." I nodded dumbly in response, his voice was so memorising I kept slipping out of reality just listening to its hypnotic power, I was so entranced that I didn't notice what he was doing next until he did it. Bring my hand up to his face he kissed the back of it smiling at me the whole time "My name is Richard Grayson, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"N -nice to meet you too" I stuttered

He smiled and realised my hand which was tingling, looking at me with curious eyes he asked "I trust you have found your cat, Silkie?" I choked back a small gasp and tried to control my emotions, not an easy thing to do around someone like him. "No... but how did you-"

"I saw one of the several posters you put up." He aswerd a bit too quickly and I saw a lie in his eyes, I dismissed it as he asked another question

"What class do you have next Kori?"

I tried to control my shocked expression, this person was a living mystery, no one kissed the back of women's hands anymore and why did he suddenly want to know if I had found my cat and what I had for class? I gave him the truth none the less, wondering if I was capable of lying to such a perfect creature, I hoped my face wasn't as red as my hair. "Maths, why do you ask?"

"Simply curiosity, but I wonder if I might ask a favor of you?"

I nodded and his eyes suddenly became hostile "Please don't go back to your home tonight, I fear someone will be waiting for you when you return there" My horrified expression spoke for me as he continued "this is going to sound ridiculous but you must do as I say, if not...your life could be in danger."

I was more than a little shocked at this moment, here I was speaking to a _very_ handsome and mysterious man who I had no knowledge of, I hadn't spoken to him before, I didn't know one thing about him and he was telling me I could die if I went back home tonight!!!???

"What on earth or space are you talking about?!" My built up shock came out as a yell and I even made him flinch, some bystanders looked up at us and raised a few eyebrows in our directions. Something in Richards expression made them walk on without a second glance, he turned back to me and I saw a flash of red appear again in his eyes.

"Now you listen to my words Kori Anders and hear the truth for what it is, I am here to protect you I know this will be overwhelming but you must heed my warning," he paused to look at me straight in the eyes.

"Do you understand?"

I swallowed thickly and looked into the depth of his eyes, he was telling the truth, that much I knew and an instinct was telling me to do whatever he asked of me. So without any reason behind my action expect for pure feeling I nodded,

he gave me a small reassuring smile which made my heart fly. "Good, are you willing to comply?" I nodded again and then, right then...that's were it truly started, from this point on I would never see the world the same ever again...

ooo

Hi I hope you like, I really would like more reviews but I'm not greedy I'm just happy some people like it :) thank you to my loyal reviewers who have stuck with me, I truly appreciate you reading and reviewing my story's! Love you all! Ella xxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

He looked round the the corner to see if anyone was listening to us, I peered round his shoulder myself just out of curiosity. I instantly regretted it. Xaviour was leaning casually against the wall down the hallway looking more angry than Id ever seen him. A low sound came out from Richards throat, It sounded to me just like a hiss or snarl, he turned back to look at me when his eyes were returning to blue. I tried to stop myself but I shuddered away from him, I couldn't quite deal with this new horrifying information and his crimson eyes, it just wasn't natural!

"I know this is allot to take in and I have no right corrupting your life like this but It must be done. That specimen down the hallway is Xaviour Red. I ask that you do not speak to him, he is part of a cov- ... family, that causes a few problems for mine. My family want to help you however his does not, you have a place to stay for the night don't you?"

I took a few moments to grab onto some sense he was saying - there was none. I nodded in spite of this, thinking about my old nanny Uncle Galfore, he was nearby and he would let me stay for the night. Richard smiled and took another look around the corner, I looked too and another shocked gasp came from my mouth - Xaviour was gone.

Richard frowned "Hmm, it seems Ive started it...they will be looking for you tonight, don't look out your window and keep the curtains closed at all times, it wont do much good but I think my...family will be able to hold them off for one night after that..." he hesitated and gave me a sad look, I frowned in confusion, what was happening? Why was this happening to me?

A few tears filed my eyes and before I knew knew it, I started crying pathetically. Why oh why was I such a wimp at times like this? I didn't even cry at my parents funeral, but oh no, now I decided to cry! IDIOT. Richard seemed to have a deep sympathy for me however he didn't comfort me,

"Oh my Star you cry now but it will get better I apologise for not comforting you, I am forbidden to touch you anymore than necessary yet you must know I long to dry your tears"

I instantly stopped crying, he had kissed my hand was that necessary?! I wanted answers at this point and Richard seemed to notice this, he took a few steps away from me "I must go now, I'll be watching out for them tonight, then tomorrow I will give you the answers you seek."

I for an unknown reason reached out towards him, it was like I subconsciously needed to be near him now, something inside me felt protected and safe around him. He took a few more steps back so I couldn't touch him and bowed slightly "goodbye my Star, I shall see you tonight, be safe and please do as I say."

"Wait! What about Roy and Jericho, are they dangerous too?"

He frowned "Not as dangerous as X but don't talk to anyone you do not know."

"What about you? I don't know who or what you are!" I pushed a strand of scarlet hair that fell into my face away out of frustration. His eyes softened and he seemed to be debating on what to say next.

"I cant convince you to trust me yet I hope you do, if you wont listen to me...well I don't want to think about that. Believe what you wish but know that I would never lie to you, and believe me... you really don't want to know what I truly am"

I foolishly replied with "Yes I do! Tell me please! I need to know."

He shook his head and walked off very gracefully down the hall, I stared after him and wondered what Id just got myself into.

OOO

I didn't look up while I was walking towards the bus, my mind was filled with so much scrambled information that I couldn't focus in Maths which I finally arrived at, 40 minuets late. Mr Savage wasn't very pleased. I was so distracted I didn't even notice my arch nemesis Kitten moth and her plastic pals. For the second time that day I bumped into someone only this time the person wasn't so forgiving about it.

"Oh sorry!" I quickly squeaked, she turned around to glare at me,

"Watch were your going you freak! Won't you ever learn your lesson? Keep outta my way!"

I was taller than her but she seemed to tower above me, she stepped closer to me and raised her hand. I had already been slapped by Kitten many times, I knew what to expect, I didn't ever fight back because in a sick way it made me feel better.

I thought of myself as a monster for never crying about my parents, for never doing as they asked, for not stopping them when they went onto the plane with my sister and brother...

I closed my eyes and awaited the slap that was sure to come, but it never did. I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw. Kitten had her hand out stretched towards me, she was frozen in her action however by Xaviour Redd who had grabbed her arm at the last second, a furious expression on his face. His hazel eyes were burning and I noticed a flash of red in his eyes.

Very slowly he pulled her arm back to her side, his hostile expression never softened, Kitten looked very shocked and pale, like she had just seen a ghost.

"Crawl back into your cage little cat and leave this girl alone, shes done nothing wrong." Xaviour spoke with a firm voice which commanded authority his eyes turned a strange golden brown color and Kitten seemed entranced by it. I looked between the two of them and figured out what was happening when Kitten nodded and walked off - He had hypnotised her.

I then understood how he was so good at being a womaniser - he hypnotised them into sleeping with him! No wonder Richard didn't want me to talk to him! He seemed to command this gift by touching people though so I backed away slightly from him.

He tuned to look at me with his hazel eyes curious

"You must be Kori Anders, its a pleasure to meet you" He offered me his hand to shake and I shifted away from it

"It was nice to meet you too thank you and goodbye!"

I walked away as fast as I could but he somehow caught up with me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to look at him. His eyes were already turning a golden brown color so I acted quickly by snatching my hand away from him before he could command anything, he looked surprised.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Cutie" I swallowed thickly when I saw the lie in his eyes and cringed at the nickname

"I know, its just I don't like being touched,"

He smirked at me "You didn't seem to mind when Richie kissed your hand"

I blushed and shook my head reminding myself to keep walking, "I really have to go, goodbye!"

This time he didn't follow but he answered "Bye...take care of yourself..." and I wasn't sure if I heard him mutter something like - "While you can."

I shuddered and run to the bus which would take me to my Uncles place, I walked to the back of the bus and looked behind me out of the window. Xaviour and Richard where no where to be seen, but Roy and Jericho were watching the bus like hawks looking for pray, I turned back around and closed my eyes praying silently that I would be OK tonight...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I knocked on my Uncles door timidly, looking around at the forest behind be I squinted to see if anyone was watching me. I couldn't see them if they were. I really just wanted to go back home but I knew I wouldn't be able to, whilst wondering weather I could **ever** go back there my thoughts were interrupted. My large Uncle took one look at me a gathered me up into his arms crying gleefully

"Oh my little Kori! I'm so glad you see you! What brings you here?"

I stepped back to observe my Uncle, he really was a massive man, with long crimson hair and a scar on his right eye he looked quite scary but I knew better.

" I just wanted to see you Galfore, would it be alright to sleep at your home tonight? I feel quite lonely."

My Uncles green eyes became saddened but he nodded, I hated it when people pittied me, but I kept a straight face and even manged to smile as I walked into the house.

OOO

That night at around 10.00 I laid on my bed with the light on, I was so tempted to look out of the window yet I knew not to. I pictured Xaviour waiting outside, his hazel eyes burning into a golden brown colour trying to get me to walk over to the window. I then also thought of Richard out side too...

I then desperately wanted to open the window and call out for him. Would he come to see me? I hoped so. I then realised how silly and pathetic I sounded, here I was day dreaming about a man who might not be human - ( I have never heard of a human who's eyes change color! ) and I knew nothing about him! Well except for the fact that he wants to protect me but other than that...

My pondering was cut off by a scratching sound at the window, I held my breath and started panicking - what do I do now?! I wondered if it was actually Xaviour but that just sacred me more. I decided to hide under my bed like the coward I was and wait until whoever or whatever It was stopped tapping on my window. It was probably just the wind my mind told me. Yet my instincts were telling me that something was wrong. The wind doesn't tap on your window, or knock! Yes it was definitely a knocking sound now!

My ears picked up a muttering of a voice outside "Very well Kori if you wont open the window for me I'll let myself in the old fashion way." I heard the sharp edge in the voice and recognised Xaviourstone, it sent a shiver of fear down my spine - wasn't Richard supposed to be protecting me!? Plus my Uncle was out working! Even if I called for help no one would hear me.

I held my breath and bit on my tongue to keep from screaming as the windows shatteredin my room and glass broke everywhere in a beautiful explosion. I could see a pair of feet land next to the bed and realised why X had broke into my room...

...he was going to take me.

OOO

I was petrified - that much I knew. I quickly put my hand over my mouth to try and muffle my deep uneven breathing. X didn't move but he seemed to be facing my window now, I couldn't hear him breathing and that scared me more than his eyes changing color.

"Kori you really are the worst hider in the world. Please come out from under the bed or do I have to drag you?"

I gave an unwanted gasp - how on earth did he know I was there? I hadn't made one noise until now! I figured it was to late to play dead so I answered.

"Are you here to kill me?" My voice sounded weak and swore in my head, just this once I needed to be strong and try not to go into hysterics. At the sound of Xaviours laughter I wondered if he had.

"Kill you?" he said between laughs "I'm afraid you will have to be more specific!" Another round of his bizarre laughing filled the room, I was getting a bit annoyed - if he was going to kill me I'd prefer it if he'd get it over with.

With this in mind I pushed myself out from under the bed and stood up, I looked around and saw that the room was cut and slashed from the glass but X didn't have one scratch on him. He was still chuckling lightly when I asked "Are you going to hurt me?"

He smirked "Not right now" he hesitated. "I may have to ...later, It will hurt but you'll live...in a sense." He began chuckling again and I shrank back in horror at his open mouth - his teeth were all straight and perfectly aliened however that's not what freaked me out! There in his teeth the canines were long and pointed, I then realised with growing fear that they were fangs.

He had seemed to notice my discomfort as he tuned to me "Oh don't worry about these, I'm not going to bite you...yet, anyway these are just for precaution in case your little friend Richie turns up. I mean you no harm this night Cutie, I just have to wait for Jericho to turn up so we can take you to Slade."

"Slade?"

Xaviour's smile turned grim "Whatever you do Cutie, don't interrupt him while hes talking, he has a bad temper...I would know." He turned his neck to the left showing me an old scar. It looked like an old slice wound, like one a knife would leave but it was in the shape on an 'X'. It looked wrong on his pale skin and I felt a bit of sympathy for X, he didn't seem so bad once you got past all the other freaky little details about him. He looked handsome with his light brown hair in spikes, actually once I thought about it he had a strange resemblance to Richard. However I then thought about his ability to hypnotise people and I thought twice about trusting him. I decided to ask him some more questions,

"Why does he want me?"

"Oh Cutie, I would love to tell you the horrific details but I'm not too keen on getting another scar, Slade will tell you everything once we get you there."

I sucked in a deep breath and asked the question I was most sacred of, because I was afraid of what the answer could be...

"What are you?"

He turned his gaze on me and I flinched back once I saw that they were red. He took a step closer to me so we were almost touching and opened his mouth showing his fangs again leaning down towards me. I was frozen with my heart beating rapidly in my chest, he was so close to me that I could smell his strange sweet scent, it was like wild flowers - Intoxicating.

"What do_ you _think I am?" His voice was low yet seductive it was drawing me in and I knew this was part of his talent but I couldn't turn away. I wouldn't turn away, he was leaning towards my neck now. I was prepared to answer his question, however what I wasn't prepared for was the loud smash of my bedroom wall breaking through! I skidded back and tripped over but Xaviour stood stock still, a hiss erupted from his throat and he crouched forward like an animal ready to pounce on its prey...

ooo

Hi, I'm really happy you guys like this! I know the story is going along quite slowly but Its gonna get better I promise! Muhhuhohohohahaha! *evil smile* xxxxxxxxxxxxxx review pleaaaaaaaase!xxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Like a snake, Xaviour sprang at whoever It was that had broken into my room. I crawled into a corner and couldn't stop myself from shaking, X looked so...animal and non human that it scared me. I gasped in horror as the stranger came into view...

it looked like Richard decided to come and protect me after all.

X had pinned him against the wall and was snarling at him ferociously, Richard grabbed a fistful of Xavious shirt and ripped him of himself managing to punch him square in the mouth. The attack which should have sent the aggressor to the ground sent X through the next wall! I had enough time to worry about my poor Uncles house before I was scooped up in a pair of arms and was flying through the forest. I looked up and saw Richards serious face starring ahead of me, I looked around me and realised we were running at an inhumane speed no less than 90 miles per hour! I gasped and clung onto Richard which made the sides of his mouth turn up slightly.

"Y - your a vampire arent you?" I forced myself to look up at him, he looked sad for a moment as he looked down at me.

"You mustn't fear me, my Star you don't know what its like to kill someone just for survival, I didn't ask for this and I hate myself for what I do. We aren't as bad as your human story's say we are simply a species of passion, of heightened senses. All your emotions, specifically love, passion and lust" I noticed he looked at me from the corner of his eye "get heightened when you become what we are. All your animal instincts are gone but ours have returned to us, your body's are weak but ours are strong, we are more evolved, however it comes at a high price."

"What price?"

He smiled without a trace of humor in his face, " I am constantly haunted by those who I kill, I'd rather not scare you with the details."

Suddenly I heard another pair of feet treading softly but quickly next to us, I pulled myself slightly out of Richards arms to see a large African American man who looked like his could knock down a building with one flick. A frightened whimper came from my mouth and I clung onto Richard even more tightly which made him smile "Don't worry Kori, this is Victor Stone, Victor meet our salvation, "

Richard introduced me formally like we were meeting at a park picnic table rather than running for our lives through a forest. My mind suddenly grasped the fact that Richard had called me their salvation. "Wait! What are you talking about?!" I practically shouted in his face trying to talk over the rush of wind, they ignored me completely.

We then stopped abruptly and Richard along with Victor hissed and shrieked at what ever was in front of us. "Their everywhere! How are we gonna make to back to the mansion?!" Victors voice echoed from the tree tops, It scared me that this situation could frighten such a burly man.

"Calm down, you can get there by the passage way under the mountain, you remember the one we used when Barbra..." Richards voice trialled of and I thought I saw his eyes change to a deep blue color, it was merely a flash though because his eyes were back to crimson red in a second. Victor slowly nodded and held out his arms, I was placed carefully in them by Richard like he was scared to break me.

"Take her to the passage and meet up with Gar and Rachel, you'll need back up if I cant hold X off." Richard finished talking and looked at me, his eyes looked sad "Take care of her, and don't worry Ive already sent for the others so I'll be fine." He stopped talking and his eyes burned brightly as the sound of someone running towards us came nearer, out of the darkness stood X and two others.

One was a girl who looked quiet funky looking with pink hair tied up in bunches, catlike red eyes that darted around and a mischievous smile in place. The other was massive and looked like one of those 'worlds strongest man' contestants, he had ginger hair that looked dirty and windswept and his red eyes looked hungry as he bared his teeth at Richard. Xaviour stood forward and spoke

"Give her back to me Richard, she is none of your concern anymore"

Richard snarled in response and crouched down, his hands grasping the grass underneath him like he needed the support for a larger spring. X mimicked his actions but before they sprang I heard Richard whisper "Go."

And that's just what Victor did. He sprinted away from the scene but I looked back just in time to see X slam into Richard and take a hold of his wrists I screamed "NO!" I then turned my sight on Victor who looked grim and deeply saddened to be leaving. "Go back! Help him! He needs help!" I weakly pushed against his arms yet it did no good,

"I cant, as much as I want to I cant."

"Why not!" I yelled, furious that he would leave Richard unprotected

"because, Richard wants you safe, he doesn't care much for his life, believe me."

Vic shook his head "anyway I follow his and Bruce's orders, I cant disobey no matter how much I want to" right then I really saw the compassion and comradeship in his red eyes when he spoke of Richard, obviously it hurt him more than I assumed to leave his friend in need. I swallowed thickly thinking of how sinister the other three looked, I asked with a shaky voice...

..."Will they kill him?"

Victor smiled showing his fangs, I wasn't scared for some strange reason, only awed. "Richard is stronger than he looks, he could kill me in a heart beat if he wanted to, I think he'll be OK as long as the others turn up in time"

"Who are the others?" I found myself very curious, it was like I desperately needed to know if Richard was going to be alright, Victor answered me with a smile on his face.

"We all live at the mansion, all 10 of us, you'll meet them later"

I hesitated before asking my next question, I knew Barbra must be someone close to Richard and it wasn't any of my business however a nagging feeling wouldn't let me keep quiet. I also felt slightly jealous, after all...Barbra IS a girls name...

"Who's Barbra?" I quickly blurted turning a shade redder than my hair as Vic rose an eyebrow at me.

"She's dead now, but... she and Richard...well I think its best if you ask him." Victor said it like it was final, almost like he didn't want to talk to me in fear of reveling too much information, I wondered what sort of leader Bruce was and if he was like Slade. Would he punish Victor if he told me something he shouldn't?

"Who were they? Those other two next to X?"

Victor snarled in his breath before answering "Jinx and Mammoth, more will be on their way so we'd better hurry."

We continued on until we reached a large split in a cave, it was starting to get light and I wondered if Victor would burst into flame if the sun came up. I knew Richard, X, Roy and Jeriho didnt but I was starting to wonder if they were all emune to diffrent things.

I was really desperate though to know if Richard was OK, I hoped he was because even if he was a... species of passion ...he had been nothing but nice to me. Victor put me down on the ground,

I closed my eyes and whispered _Please be alright_ to myself, I hoped with all my heart that he was...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I whirled around at the sound of a howl in the distance. Victor was quickly at my side, red eyes burning, however as soon as another howl broke off his straightened up and smiled.

"Looks like Grass stain and Raven made it"

I looked at him with question mark stamped on my forehead, he shook his head and smiled "Grass stain is just a nick name I call Garfield because he always has moss smudges on his face from tree climbing. He can change into animals, Rachel is telepathic but you'd better stay away from her, she cant handle blood lust very well."

I was still confused because I had seen her around school before with humans, how could she handle being around them?

"Its just Tamaranean blood I crave" said a voice from the darkness of the tree's

I nearly jumped 5 foot in the air! I turned around with wide eyes and saw a cloaked figure emerge from the woods. She was quite small but walked with a mystic grace, her hood was pulled back showing her face which was framed with violet hair. With cautious blue eyes she stopped walking and bowed slightly, I immediately saw the resemblance with her and Richard.

I did however wonder something, if Victor said that Rachel craved my blood and if Rachel said that it was just Tamaranean blood shes craved, that would mean that I was...Tamaranean. My thougts were cut off at the sound of another voice

"Rae what did I tell you about scaring humans?" A more high pitched voice broke out from the trees, with blinding speed a lanky looking vampire stood before me.

He had sandy blond hair that had twigs and leaves caught in, he smiled widely which showed his fangs and I noticed that his face was covered in green smudges where he had been climbing trees."Don't call me Rae" Ravens monotone voice cut my studying of the strange vampire before me.

Noticing my observation Rachel gave a small smile "Gar wipe that moss off your face"

Gar smiled and stuck out his tongue which Rachel just rolled her eyes at, Victor finally spoke up."Hey! Focus! We need to get Kori to the mansion right now! Richard will kill me if X gets ahold of her"

I wondered vaguely if that was in a literal sense but I saw Rachel shake her head so I kept my thoughts quiet.

"Where is Richard anyway?" Gar looked around and Victor looked down to the ground, when he answered his voice was harsh "Your not here to ask questions Grass stain, lets get going."

With that said Vic picket me up like I was a light pillow (when I'm sure I weighed much more) and ran to the crack in the mountain, Rachel appeared next to us from out of the darkness and Gar ran to us in the form of a wolf. I looked into the dark tunnel and felt my heart rate increase, I wasn't so good with tunnels, especially one at night with vampires for protection.

"Oh sorry, I forgot about your weak human eye sight" I was about to argue with Victor but was cut off when he snapped his fingers which lit up the tunnel. I looked ahead of me amazed that every torch in the wall of the passage was lit, I didn't have much time to gawk as Victor ran forward with Rachel and Gar by our sides.

All I really saw while we were travelling at a blinding speed through the tunnel was a blur of colours, I could feel a light breeze on my face and I felt more relaxed than I had in awhile. I was just drifting off into sleep when I heard a loud screeching sound, my body jerked upright and a startled yelp escaped from my mouth. Three violent hisses sounded off around me and Victor skidded to a halt.

"Shit, X is on his way"

Rachel nodded and looked behind us "And his friends have just entered the tunnel, they will be here soon"

Gar swore under his breath "well were is Richard and everyone else?"

Rachel's eyes turned a strange white color before she responded "Richard is hurt, however he and the others are on their way, X found a way past him and got in through a secret way into the tunnel."

"Damn...well Rach your the only one who can help Kori at this moment, you know what you gotta do" Victor set me on the ground and I wobbled slightly before regaining my balance still having enough of my humanity to feel embarrassed. Rachel shook her head and stepped away from me

"I cant teleport her Vic, her blood is too appealing to me for me to concentrate and my powers are weary from the visions"

"I'm not going to argue with you but you have no choice except to obey me! Tell Richard to pick her up at the waterfall 5 miles from here and teleport her there."

Something in Victors tone made the decision final, Rachel shook her head again in dismay yet not in disobedience.

"Fine, but if I accidentally kill her I'm blaming it on you" Rachel closed her eyes and I started panicking,

_wonderful_

I thought to myself, just the perfect time to die! I closed my eyes and felt my whole body lift in the air, startled I opened my eyes and gasped as all I could see was my body surrounded by darkness! I looked around and saw nothing, yet despite this I felt calm and strangely at peace...

The feeling didn't last long as my feet touched down on the soft ground, I stumbled a little but caught myself in time. When I looked up I gasped. Right before me a massive, beautiful waterfall was cascading down in magical simmering waves of water, it was truly the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

Then I noticed something that really took my breath away, there emerging out of the bushes next to the close waterfall was Richard.

His shirt was ripped and had blood on it, the strange color of it made my eyes widen as Richard walked casually over to me his chest exposed and shirt covered in light red blood without seeing my discomfort. The bizarre thing about it was that I wasn't scared of the blood covered vampire in front of me I was scared for Richards safety, I ran to him in a state of panic which he seemed amused by.

"Oh my gosh! Are you OK?"

He held up his hands to calm me "Be calm my Star, they don't call me the best fighter in our coven for nothing, this isn't my blood."

I stepped back away from him feeling slightly disgusted, it must have shown in my face because he did something totally shocking after that moment. Shrugging out of his shirt I was cruelly aware of how god like he looked and how insignificant I felt, I suddenly realised how stupid I was for thinking he could be with someone as plain as me.

"S so its Xaviour's blood?" I felt weak for letting my voice quiver

he looked curious "yes it is, would you rather it was my blood?"

I blushed and rapidly shook my head letting my hair fall into my eyes "oh no no! Its just that its...bright red and well its strange to me." I looked down nervously out of habit, surprising me I heard him chuckling "believe me, you've seen nothing yet"

I looked up to see him smirking at me, he took a few stepped away from me and before I could wonder why, it happend.

His face twisted up in pain and he knelt down to the ground, a horrible snapping sound, like bones breaking filled my ears. I watched in morbid fascination as two long black bones emerged out of his shoulder blades, strange black feathers started to appear on them and I realised with a jolt of fear that they were wings.

They were amazing, both beautiful and haunting, beautiful because as he stretched them out I was reminded souly of a fallen angel. And haunting because as the wings stretched out, though they had some feathers, they were torn and tattered, and the talons were ripped, they reminded me of spiders cobwebs, old and decayd. I realised I was starring at him with my mouth open like a moron and he was starring at me with a sad expression.

"Not so wonderful now am I? Now you can see what I'm like underneath..." He voice was careful and I noticed as he spoke his wings fluttered slightly, like they wanted to fly away from me. I then knew how uncomfortable he was about showing me this, it was obviously something very personal to him and he wanted me to see it. Just me. I smiled in reassurance, in all honestly I thought they were wonderful and didn't bother me in the slightest.

"I think they are beautiful, you shouldn't be ashamed of what you are" I smiled at the truth in my words, he seemed shocked but his eyes slowly warmed to my words.

"Oh Kori, your ignorance is bliss to me, well if your not going to run away screaming, would you like to get the answers you seek? Bruce is waiting for you"

I swallowed and nervously nodded my head, I didn't know what Bruce was like but if Richard trusted him, I could trust him too. I had allot of questions for Bruce and I was going to get my answers one way or another. Richard walked up to me cautiously and picked me up bridle style I blushed and held on as he opened his strange wings and took off into the night.

ooo

OK do u think I'm totally weird for giving Richard wings now? I thought they were kinda cool but I can see how people could get weirded out by them, if u really hate them just say and ill re write the chapter! I do hope you like it though! The next chapter will be Kori finding out why they want her! MUHOHOHAHA! Please o please review!xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Flying with Richard was...amazing. I had never felt such a thrill of emotion as the world passed by us at an incredible speed. His large wings only flapped about five times the whole journey, yet every time they did I would marvel at the muscles working in them, the power they produced with every stroke. The way the tattered wings looked in the wind was strangely sad to me, Richard remained me so much of a fallen angel, so beautiful.

I had to keep my eyes on the wings however because I was VERY aware that he had no shirt on. He didn't seem to sense my discourage but instead he kept his eyes focused forward, almost like he was afraid to look at me. None the less he kept his arms securely around me the entire flight, I blushed the entire time to but luckily the fast wind speed made it look like my red face was from the travelling.

A couple of minuets after we took off we were touching down on the ground again however this time I wasn't in front of a waterfall. I was in front of a large white mansion, the surrounding forest looked strangely out of place next to the massive building I observed. I noticed that it didn't have a garden but the surrounding wall was covered in white decayed Ivy...

...obviously no one cared much for gardening in this house. I also noticed that Richard hadn't put me down yet, in fact he was holding on to me even tighter with his face displaying no emotion, I smiled and politely asked "could you please put me down now?"

His eyes widened and I suppose the look which was on his face could have been embarrassment, but I wasn't quite sure because his face had quickly gone back to emotionless. He set me down and kept ahold of my waist when I swayed slightly from a little light headiness which I got after flying. I turned to face the mansion with my head held high, I would get the answers I wanted and then decide where to go from there.

Summoning my courage I started walking forward, Richard removed his hands from my waist and moved away from me to let his wings sink back in. He knelt down and made his face completely relaxed. I watched in horror at the display as he folded them in and his skin healed rapidly, like the wings had never been there!

He straightened up and smiled in a humorless way showing his fangs. "Are you coming? Or do I have to carry you to Bruce?"

I snapped my mouth shut and shook my head, then taking a deep breath I walked through the open gates of the mansion.

OOO

Richard led the way to the door, he then stopped abruptly and turned to face me.

"He's a little bit...old fashioned, I don't expect you to think of him as a king but hes the covens leader and a large amount of pressure rests on his shoulders. We all respect him very much... Its best if you follow his orders without complaint, he has a bit of a temper sometimes." His blue eyes looked worried so I smiled to show that I wasn't afraid, which I wasn't...so long as Richard was by my side.

He pulled open the large burgundy doors which made large creaking sounds and led me in, I couldn't help but gasp at the large and beautiful exterior. A thing which I immediately noticed was that everything was red and brown... surprising colors in a house full of vampires, yet there were many windows, lights, vases of flowers and other items you wouldn't expect vamps to have. The large stair case which had a red carpet flowing down it looked so amazing in the light of the chandelier, I looked over to a gold rimmed mirror and was astonished that my hair wasn't windswept. I was also astonished that I could see Richard next to me in the mirror, but then again he hadn't burned in the sun either.

"We all have different ability's, and some of your human legends applies to us, yet others don't." I nearly jumped out of my skin when another voice had echoed into the room, did vampires always have to scare the crap out of me before I meet them?!

"I apologise, I didn't mean to scare you, yet I'm sure you've had enough of that tonight." The voice echoed in the room again and I shrank back into Richard who chuckled slightly "Bruce I think your scaring her even more, show your self please, I don't want her dead just yet."

I looked at him in shock. Total and utter shock. I'm sure my face was as white as his, I couldn't breath. He...wanted me...dead? I felt my heart speed to a stop and tears well up in my eyes.

_Perfect _I thought, just perfect that the one person I trusted in this nightmare happened to be the one who wanted to kill me. Whats worse is that I had started to like Richard allot, he was kind, handsome, charming and had seemed very concerned for my well being, I realised then that all he wanted me for was a snack.

Bruce appeared out of the darkness and I didn't bother to greet him, he could read my thoughts I was sure he didn't need me to say why I wasn't being polite. He was young looking but had traces of old times in his face which was pale and slightly tired, his eyes were ice cold blue, not warm ocean shores like Richards and his hair was shorter and better kept too. He had a presence about him though that commanded power, he stood in front of me and spoke "Oh no Kori you miss interpret, Richard merely meant that he didn't want you like us yet."

Oh of course, vampires were the living dead...however I didn't believe one word Bruce had said, I simply stared blankly at him hiding my thoughts "what was she thinking?" Richards voice had gone weak, like he was scared I thought badly of him.

"Never mind my son, she just doesn't understand yet but you will my dear. However we should wait until the others are present first, this involves everyone, where are they Dick?"

I tried not to laugh at the nickname, Richard opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "Were all here, don't worry father"

Raven appeared with Victor, Gar and many other vampires who I hadn't yet met, who looked strange and unfamiliar. One that caught my eye had black spiky hair with red highlights in it, she smiled slightly, the others peeked around her trying to get a better look at me.

"Good, then we can move on, I trust there wasn't any problems?" Bruce narrowed his eyes at them almost like any person who disappointed him would be punished, Victor shook his head.

"No sir, we took care of them without much trouble"

Bruce nodded and walked past him, the others followed him so I reluctantly did too. I walked beside Victor and once I was next to him I noticed the massive gash in his arm. He moved it so it was out of my view and smiled grimly.

"Don't worry about me little lady it'll heal soon enough"

Richard stayed silent by my side and I wasn't about to talk to him either, I still hadn't forgiven him for saying what he did. He reached out and gently grabbed my arm pulling me back so we were behind the others

"are you upset with me?"

I frowned and pulled my arm away "yes, now what are you going to do about it? Because as far as I'm concerned you don't care about me at all, you just want me for dinner."

He shook his head in dismay "no my star you are very wrong, yet you amuse me with your assumptions, I have no blood lust for any human, including you. I don't want to kill you, merely to change you. Your no good like this, too vulnerable but I cant change you yet, the timings not right...anyway Bruce will explain. Please trust me I hate to see you angry at me"

I narrowed my eyes at him "I don't want to change."

He smiled, showing his white fangs and perfect teeth, his eyes burned crimson as he leaned towards me and for the first time... I was truly scared of Richard.

"I want many things Kori..." my eyes widened and I backed away slightly he leaned in further and I could smell his sweet breath, see his burning eyes and feel his hand which had reached my face. His hand was cold and smooth against my skin,

"...but life doesn't always give us what we want" he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. I tried to think of something to say, my heartbeat was hammering in my ears and my eyes were as wide as saucers. Disappointing me, he pulled away and let his eyes go back to blue, he smiled slightly and outstretched his hand for me to take. I did so hesitantly and asked

"I thought you weren't allowed to touch me more than necessary."

Richard just laughed loudly and shook his head, pulling me along with him down the corridor following the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

I sat in the red mahogany chair next to Richard twisting my hands nervously in my lap. Bruce was at the head of the large oak table on my left while Richard sat on my right giving me occasional glances of reassurance. Bruce finally spoke up when everyone was settled into their seats around the large table. "Well everyone I would like to introduce miss Kori Anders, I'm sure you can already tell what she is"

"Tamaranean." A vampire with ginger hair and keen blue eyes spoke up Bruce nodded and I decided to start getting my answers "umm what is a Tamaranean?" I cursed the fact that my voice sounded weak. Bruce smiled warmly at me none the less but strangely I felt more afraid than relieved,

"That's what your species is my dear. Have you ever noticed anything about your mannerisms? Your looks? The way your always alone...its because they are not the same as you, you are a jewel in disguise and you don't even know it."

I thought about this for a moment, I had always been alone in school, it was like people were repelled by some smell I had or something, I never had any friends I never spoke to anyone either. It wasn't as if I was lonely...I just didn't know what friends was, I never thought much of it. My looks...well I had long scarlet hair that was natural which no one else seemed to have, my eyes were all green and emerald and that _definitely _wasn't normal.

"I regret to inform you however that Tamaraneans are almost extinct, the only survivor is...you. You see many century's ago there was a war between your people and some of ours"

My eyes widened and Richard weaved his had though mine I didn't glance at him but I felt reassured that he was there with me. And for the first time...I didn't feel alone. My entire race was gone and only I was left? Why did they have a war with vampires anyway?

"They thought we were bloodsucking demons from hell. The bloodsucking part is true but the demons from hell part is just Slade's coven" Raven chimed in after reading my thoughts, obviously she got her talent from her farther.

"So...it wasn't you that killed the Tamaraneans?" My voice went back to shaky

Bruce nodded "and Slade wants to make them extinct?" I tried not to cry out in fear. I watched as Bruce hesitated, I wondered if he was lying to me in his next words. "No, not anymore...Slade is a very precise man, he began to study your species once there was only a few of you left, he traced your bloodlines and found something of interest to him."

I heard Richard growl and a low hiss came from his exposed teeth, Bruce carried on like there hadn't been an interruption.

"In your bloodline your DNA has been mixed with another species called Gordainins, they were a savage race that had strange powers. Following your ancestors bloodlines Slade found you and began to research the Gordainiun race, what he found made him want you more than anything."

I looked around the table with wide, scared eyes, Raven gave me a small reassuring smile while the others looked like statues frozen in place, Richard still looked hostile.

"Wait...so your suggesting that I have supernatural powers too?"

Bruce shook his head "Slade found out that to awaken these powers the Tamaranean... would have to become a vampire."

My hand shook from underneath the table and I somehow realised my hand from Richards iron grip, he looked surprised but he didn't take my hand again.

I fought to control my emotions and asked a question I had wanted to know since Richard had said he wanted to change me. "And how do you become a vampire?"

Bruce looked discouraged for a moment before answering, the other vampires around the table looked eager to see what his answer would be.

"Becoming like us is different for every species, I say species because all of us" he addressed all of the table

"who have different powers are different kinds of vampire. Every human is different and when they become one of us their differences become greater, their instincts that were forgotten are remembered and they are...reborn. Raven and I can read thoughts yet we are different, she can teleport herself and I cannot, Richard has ebony wings like I do but again we are different...his talents run far deeper than mine."

I looked at the said vampire, he still looked hostile but now his anger seemed to be more focused on Bruce, his hand was twisted into a tight fist which was shaking on the table. I don't know why but a hidden feeling inside me told me not to trust Bruce, he continued talking in a sophisticated manner.

"Logan can turn into animals and Stone can make is body into well...stone and he is third in command, Richard in second."

I knew all of this and I was becoming impatient, he hadn't even answered my question yet, I asked again with a sharp edge in my voice which was unfamiliar to me. "How do _I_ become a vampire?"

This cut off Bruce's ramblings he straightened up and looked me in the eye, I suddenly realised that the way I had spoke made it seem like I was challenging him.

"Slade found a way for your species to become like us, you would have to surrender your soul to the vampire who was going to change you on the night of a full moon at midnight. However your heritage dictates that you would have to be wed to that same vampire after the change is complete."

I felt my heart go on overdrive - MARRIED! My mind screamed at me and I had to bite on my tongue hard to keep from yelling at the top of my lungs "NO!" Instead I nodded my head slowly and asked my next question, one that had been puzzling me for awhile.

"Why did Richard call me your salvation?"

For the first time Richard looked sheepish, I noticed that Bruce narrowed his eyes at him before he answered

"It is said that you will be the one to lead us out of the darkness in which we live in, you will be something exertodiary, the makeing of one coven and the destruction of another."

I nodded slowly, the amount of information was giving me a headach, Bruce rised slowly from his chair and spoke to everyone "I give my word to protect our salvation, do you stand with me to protect her at all costs until the full moon rises and after?"

As soon as he finnished the last word Richard stood up, he put his fist on his heart and said

"I swear to protect."

After he did this Raven, Victor and Gar stood up and mimicked his actions repeting the words

"I swear to protect."

An African Amirican woman who had a kind smile on her face did the same when she was done Victor smiled and said "thankyou Karen" she nodded in responce. Then the girl with red high lights in her black spicky hair spoke up

"how do we know that what you say is true? You saw this information from Slades mind, he is not to be trusted how can we trust his thougts?"

I admired her for speaking up against Bruce he smiled at her "I would know if he was lying or not and he was telling the truth, now tell me Toni, am I lying to you?"

Toni stood up and as she did so another did aswell, he had long black hair and black eyes he stood next to Toni protectively.

"No my leader you are not, I would never doubt your mind, just our foes. I swear to protect." She put her fist over her heart and turned to me, bowing in my direction.

I felt like I could trust Toni, she was kind and true to herself, the man next to her mimiced her actions and said the same oath, after he did Bruce smiled. "Thankyou Alain" Alain nodded as another vampire stood up, it was the ginger haired, blue eyed man from earlier, he did the same as the others and then turned to Bruce. "Im going to go on patrol now, just in case Slade plans to attack" he made to take his leave but Bruces words stopped him.

"Slade wont attack, he might risk hurting Kori and he's not prepared to take the risk, why are you always so eager to be on patrol Wally?"

Wally turend to face him, his eyes burning crimson " your the mind reader Bruce, you tell me." With that said he walked off, Bruce narrowed his eyes at him but sat down in his chair. I wasnt paying much attention however because I was counting something - Victor had said earlier that all 10 of them lived in the mansion, so far I had only counted 9 people - Bruce, Richard, Victor, Raven, Gar, Toni, Karen, Alain and Wally.

No one else was here and just as I was about to ask Raven spoke up "Kori, I'll show you to your room."

She walked around the table to the door and I followed her until Bruce spoke up "Raven are you sure you can-"

"I can hadle it father."

She walked out the door in a brisk pace, I stole one last glance at Richard before following after her.

ooo

So do you like it? I know it was kinda boring but at least now you know whats going on, in the next chapter you will find out who the 10th person is and see more Rich/Kori sceanes! Please review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Whilst walking up the grand staircase I looked around the beautiful exterior, it was all very posh and mostly made of light brown wood it wasn't the least bit dusty or old. I was impressed with how well kept the house was, Raven didn't say one word as we reached my room at the end of a long hallway. She opened it silently and I looked around in awe at my new room, I immediately noticed that most of my possessions from my home were sitting on the shelves.

And on the big king sized bed who else should be there but my dear cat Silkie, looking very happy as he purred sleepily on the purple covers. I smiled and turned to Raven who was looking out of the large windows.

"You want to know where the 10th person in our coven is?" Her voice was a whisper and all I could do was nod, Ravens eyes turned red as she pronounced the persons name

"Her name was Terra, but right now I'm not sure if she even remembers her name, shes in the basement rotting away but never dieing. She lost her mind after she made some very bad decisions involving our coven and Slade's, she nearly killed us all. Of course that doesn't stop Gar from visiting her everyday." She muttered the last part, I felt like I shouldn't be listening to this it seemed a bit unfair to me that just because she had lost her mind she should be locked up in the basement.

Of course Raven heard my thoughts and turned to face me

"she does deserve it, she was going behind our backs and telling Slade all of our secrets and weaknesses. She betrayed us and she was sentenced to death by Bruce, but he didn't realise that she cant be killed by anyone other than herself."

I was about to ask how but the mind reader cut me off, "like my father was explaining, we are all different and unique, Terra can only be killed if she wants to be. That's why Slade wanted her in his coven, she would be a key player in his game of chess and he would use her to defeat our coven, its what he was starting to do before we found out the truth."

I manged to ask a question "how did you find out the truth?"

Raven turned away from me and looked out towards the window. "Terra had a guilty conscience, she managed to keep her thoughts guarded from me but she eventually told Gar. He was so heartbroken that he couldn't forgive her and that's when she lost her mind, because she hated herself so much. Yet not enough to kill herself..."

Her tone was bitter and I realised why - Raven had trusted her as well, but it wasn't just that. The way she described what happened between Terra and Gar made me wonder, if Raven hated Terra because she had hurt Gar. Was she jealous of them? Luckily I kept these thoughts silent and hidden, I was grateful when Raven changed the topic.

"So, do you like your new room? I thought you'd like the colors, your little house is practically covered in purple" She rolled her eyes at me and I could help but burst out laughing. She smiled

"well Kori Anders I think we are going to get along just fine."

I smiled back and watched as she took out a strange looking necklace, from her pocket and tossed it to me. I held it up to inspect it,

it was a black cold stone, carved into a raven I looked up at Raven raising an eyebrow, she smiled wider showing her fangs. "If your ever in danger and I'm too far away to hear your thoughts, put that on and we can talk though a mind link created in that necklace."

"Wow" was my brilliant reply, I looked down at the necklace which was already around my neck, it was an emerald which was given to me by my parents when I was younger. When they died I began to wear it more and now I never took it off. I slipped the jewelery which Raven had given me in my left pocket but when I looked back up Raven was gone.

I looked around my room in a state of panic - _How the hell did she do that?!_

Hearing someone clearing their throat behind me I whirled around and found Raven leaning casually against the wall, "I'm afraid you will have to get used to me disappearing like that, its just my way of doing things. Before I leave though I felt like you wanted to ask me something else?"

She was good, I did want to ask her something else I had a million questions but if she answered this one I would feel much better about where I was going in this crazy situation. So summoning my courage which I would surly need I asked "why is Richard forbidden to touch me?"

Ravens expression went from shocked, understanding, angry and then saddened all in the space of 1 second. She sighed and walked back into my room muttering "this is going to take some getting used to."

"What do you mean?" I asked whilst stroking my beloved cats white fur, Raven rolled her eyes.

"Humans, you ask too many questions, but I'll answer as best as I can" she took a deep breath and sat down on my bed starring at my cat with saddened eyes. After what seemed like an hour she began to answer

"My brother has been a bit forward hasn't he? I'm afraid that he always goes after what he cant have. He is forbidden to touch you, because you aren't to be touched by anyone but your husband to be. You have to choose who that is first"

I thought about this for awhile and I answered foolishly with "What if I choose him?"

Raven looked at me in shock, I turned a bright red color and tried to avoid giving her eye contact "hang on a second there Kori! This is going to be someone who you are going to spend the rest of eternity with! You should at least think about it, besides you cant."

"Why not?!" My voice rose about twelve octaves, I let my hair fall into my face to hide my red cheeks, Raven rose an eyebrow.

"Calm down. You cant choose him because hes not really my fathers son, hes not of noble birth and I'm not even Bruce's daughter either, but he thinks of us as his children. His real son..."

She hesitated and I shifted in my seat with impatience, when she finally answered me I wished she hadn't...

"Is Xaviour Redd."

OOO

My eyes widened and my heart which had already suffered so much today, again felt like it wanted to break out of my chest. I tried to pull my self together and ask a question but I couldn't, so I did the only thing I could think of - ask her with my mind.

_How is that possible?_

She smiled and answered.

"In 1820 my father got bitten by a vampire, but before that he was a rich business man who had one son and no wife. His last wife had died in child birth and he was very lonely after her death, so he gradually drifted apart from his son and became obsessed with work."

I was finally able to talk "so what happened?"

She became thoughtful, "well one night Xaviour left home at the age of 18, he and Bruce had an argument but I don't know what it was about. Anyway Bruce was devastated and so he went out that night to find him, he searched all over town but he didn't find him, he found someone else. She was devastatingly beautiful, with long black hair and deep blue eyes, he was entranced by her and she thought it would be wasteful to simply kill such a handsome man.

So she changed him that very night and left him in a stable, when he awoke she was gone. To this day he has been searching for her but has never found her..."

She looked down in sorrow and I felt deep sympathy for Bruce, I still didn't totally trust him though, there were cracks in his foundation of 'the perfect leader.' Like what had he said to Xaviour to make him leave?

"So if I cant marry Richard, who can I?" My voice was dripping with anger, if I was going to be forced to marry I would have chosen him. I felt strange for thinking that but it was the truth, he was the only one I had bonded with since I had been dragged into this mess.

I was grateful that Raven and I had began a new friendship. She didn't seem like the type to go shoe shopping or talk about how amazing the lead male actor was in a movie but I knew I could trust her even if she wasn't a girly girl like I was sometimes.

She narrowed her eyes and looked out the window "Roy Harper would be one choice, hes of noble blood but hes a loner. He doesn't like being under command but he has an alliance with us, Richard told you he was dangerous huh?"

I nodded as she rolled her eyes and muttered something like "stupid, jealous brother."

Tilting my head to the side I asked "who else?"

She sighed heavily "Wally would be a candidate but...he is in love with someone else..." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow and I signaled her to continue, she did so reluctantly.

"What I tell you next is privet, whatever you do, you cant think about this while your around Bruce, he would go mad if he knew the truth."

I smiled "I promise"

That seemed to be all Raven needed.

"Everyday he goes out on patrol, but instead of going on patrol Wally goes to see Jinx."

"JINX?!" I thought back to the pink haired, wild eyed girl that had been standing before me many hours ago. Now that I thought about it I was totally worn out, but I wanted to know more so I pushed away sleep depribed feelings.

"Yes, I'm afraid you cant help who you fall in love with, she feels the same way about him too. Slade and Bruce dont know but if they did...Wally and Jinx would most likely be killed."

_Kinda like Romeo and Juliet_

"why?"

Raven looked away from me again "It would be betraying their covens, Wally wants to leave Bruce's coven so he and Jinx can run away together but Jinx cant get away from Slade. So right now they are lying low and trying to think of a plan"

I nodded in understanding, I was puzzled by many things she had said but I didn't want to bother her with any more questions than necessary. I allowed myself to ask one more question

"and why are you telling me all of this?"

She tilted her head to the side slightly "I don't know, I never usually talk to anyone, let alone tell anyone other peoples secrets. Its like Ive gained some of my humanity back by being with you, I now see that you will be a wonderful leader to our people... thank you Kori."

I nodded happily and then stopped short when I realised what she said, I opened my eyes from blinking and noticed that again she had disappeared.

"Wait! What do you mean a great leader?!"

All I got in response to my question was laughter echoing around my room.

OOO

Much later into the night at about 5.30 in the morning, I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I sat up in bed and grumbled to myself, I had had about 2 hours sleep and I wasn't in the best of moods from the small amount of sleep. I grumpily opened the door to find Richard leaning casually on the door frame, I stumbled back in surprise and tripped over my own feet, he quickly caught my waist and set me up straight.

"I apologise, I should have waited until later but I wanted to ask you something." He shut the door behind him and smiled politely

I rolled my eyes "yes you should have waited until morning! Do you have any idea what time it is? I'm not a vampire, I don't sleep during the day and I am supposed to have 8 hours sleep!"

His eyes turned sad "I'm sorry"

I grumbled "you should be."

The sides of his lips turned upwards, like he was trying not to smile, then shocking me and giving me a very large wake up call he took my hand from my side, and brought up it to his face which was now seconds away from mine.

"Would you forgive me if I put you back to sleep?" His voice was low and husky I couldn't help but lean slightly towards him as he kissed my hand again like he had when we first met properly. I nodded slowly in responce to his question "yes, but you might as well ask me your question..." I was surprised at the sound of my voice, it was low too and flirtatious I had never flirted or even gone out with a boy before.

Richard smiled and realsed my hand, his blue eyes were twinkleing misceveously "would you like to accopany me to a dance tommorow night?"

I felt my eyes widen "a dance?!"

"A dance" he repeated casually and then leaned towards me slightly "wear the red dress in your wardrobe" he whispered.

"B - b - but I - me, you! Together? Dancing?!" I cursed myself for stuttering, he seemed amused at my blunder.

"Yes, is that alright? I thought you liked dancing"

I shook my head and tried to clear it, in truth I wanted to go with Richard to a dance but I kept remembering that he wasn't of noble birth and I couldn't marry him.

_God...I'm going to get married..._

"I do, its just...Richard, why are you doing this? Raven told me about how 'I cant marry someone who's not of nobel birth,' she told me you weren't so why do you keep doing this?" I had just realised that I had unententionally dropped Raven into this conversation if Richard didn't like what she had told me she might get in trouble.

He didn't look too happy either "Raven told you that did she?" His voice was low and dangerous, he looked like he was trying to hold back his anger but his eyes were turning red again.

I couldn't lie myself out of this one so I nodded and hoped that Raven would forgive me - Its not like I told him on purpose.

He backed away from me and composed himself slightly "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7.00, forget what my sister told you, she doesn't know what shes talking about." With that said he bowed and walked out of my door, I stood there helplessly and grumbled to myself about annoying vampires as I shut the door behind him with a slam.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

I slowly opened my eyes and breathed out contently, I was so relaxed I didn't want to leave my new comfy bed but all good things must come to an end. Pushing back the covers I grumbled to myself as I usually did in the mornings, muttering incoherent things but a strange noise outside made my ramblings cut off. It was the sound of wood snapping, yet amongst that I heard the sound of footsteps - was someone climbing up a tree or something?

I ran to the nearest window, opened it and timidly looked out, being in a house full of vampires I didn't know what to expect but what I did see made my eyes pop open.

There on the nearby wall was Xaviour Redd looking very calm and curious as he leaned against a tree looking across at me. He had a large piece of wood in his hands but he dropped it as soon as he saw me and a smirk came to his lips.

"Hey there Cutie, hows it going?"

"Xaviour!" I hissed his name in a whisper hoping none of the vampires in the house could hear me.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled showing his fangs "I just came to see how you were, is that such a crime?"

I narrowed my eyes at him "Oh really? Your not here to kidnap me and force me to see Slade?" sarcasm dripped from my lips and I felt quite proud of myself for standing up to the vampire before me.

He chuckled and jumped to a nearby tree so he was closer to me "I'm afraid I cant go into another vampires house without them letting me in first, if that wasn't the case however I would surly take you and hold you captive as my own." He sighed and ran a hand through his light brown hair looking at me with torcherd eyes, I wondered why until I saw him looking down at my body. I felt a deep anger inside me as I crossed my arms over my chest

"well you cant, so will you leave me alone?" I put as much venom into my voice as I could and he looked slightly hurt before he went back to arrogant.

"I will for now but don't get too comfy in there, you will be mine Kori Anders, one way or another."

"You cant take away my free will, I'll never marry you!" I yelled at his smug face which turned slightly shocked before he chuckled and smiled again, I stared dumbly at him as he jumped away from me again.

"I have to go now, I'm supposed to be on patrol with Jericho but naturally I couldn't stay away from such a beautiful woman for too long, goodbye Cutie."

With that said he jumped off the wall, I heard a low snarl so I called after him in confusion "whats wrong?"

"My father is a liar, don't trust him Kori, not even little Richard Grayson knows what hes truly like... farewell for now." His voice faded into the wind and I finally shut my window. Was that true? I couldn't trust Bruce...who else couldn't I trust? I shook my head from the confusing thoughts and walked away from the window to my bathroom for a shower.

OOO

I silently walked down the stairs to the kitchen trying to think of something that could occupy my mind. I hadn't seen anyone around the house after I had had my shower and I felt quite lonely, not to mention freaked out. Being in a massive mansion alone was a little scary, I wondered where they all were as I poured some lucky charms into a cereal bowl and munched idly on them.

Bord, bored, bored bored every munch told me. I decided that while they were all out I would go exploring, after all what else was there to do in a huge house like this?

I dumped my half eaten breakfast in the bin and ran off merrily to look around.

The first thing I did was look upstairs, I didn't look in any ones bedrooms but I opened a few closet doors which held many human items inside. Going up another flight of stairs I came face to face with two large oak doors.

Obviously I had found Bruce's room...

I knew I had no right to want to know what he was hiding behind the black large doors but morbid fascination won me over. Just one look I promised myself...

...I opened the door and stepped in holding my breath.

Of coarse their were no hidden maps, weapons or secret items in the room, in fact it was quite plain. I was a bit disappointed really, the room was black and red, colors I expected in a vampires room. I looked around but I couldn't bring myself to look through his draws, they were too personal and I felt like I was intruding - which I was.

Just as I decided to leave however, something caught my eye. It was a small black door huddled away in the corner, looking perfectly conspicuous and enticing. I pulled at the sleeves of my purple sweater in hesitation, it wasn't my room I shouldn't have been in there,** but **I felt myself drawn to this one door. It was like I was meant to find it and open it...

_Just one look..._

I reached for the ebony door handle and took a deep breath opening it.

OOO

What I found behind the door was totally unexpected for me, a long, dark and narrow staircase descending down into what seemed like a basement. Unlike the rest of the house it was dusty and had cobwebs hanging around the walls, the walls themselves were old and decaying.

At the end of the long stair case I could see a faint pale orange light, so I took a deep breath and summonding my courage I walked down the stairway.

The stairs were old and not very supporting, I gripped onto the wall in fear of the floorboards falling through. Why on earth did Bruce have this place next to his room anyway?!

I prayed to myself as I reached the faint orange glow of a single burning torch.

"Please don't let it be a monster, please don't let it be a monster, please don't let be a......girl?!"

I had looked around the corner and was now facing the large basement, which had many other lit torches lighting up the place and giving me a good view of the basement wall which a girl chained to it! Her blond hair was tattered and muddy as it fell over her face, her tired blue eyes were alert with a strange glint in them, her hands which had black gloves on them were tied up in a crucifix style and her cloths were strange, like metal bands around her skinny body.

I stared at her, horrified at the sight of her. She started at me like I was a piece of art work, studying and thinking secret thoughts of me, and all I could choke out from all of the tear filled emotions inside of me was her name.

"Terra" I whispered.

OOO

Her head tilted up in response, she smiled grimly and raised her hand enough to point to a butterfly shaped hair clip on the floor. I stared at her in confusion but none the less picked it up,

as I was about to give it to her, however something happened. A bright yellow flash blinded my eyes but when I opened them, not a thing was out of place. Terra smiled but no words left her mouth as she said the next words in my head

_"don't be alarmed, this is the only way I can talk to you."_

I stared at her with wide eyes and managed to speak out some words from my open mouth "you can speak to me in my mind when I hold this?" I gestured toward the butterfly clip and remembered the raven necklace that Rachel had given me, a mind link she called it, was this the same thing?

she smiled slightly at me _"yes I can"_

"I sucked in a deep breath to try and steady my breathing, she interrupted what I was about to say next by shocking me completely with her next words.

_"I have been waiting a long time for you Kori Anders..."_

ooo

Hi, do you like it? I know it must be kind of annoying what with all of this mystery thing going on but don't worry! you will get the answers soon! The next chapter will be Terra and Kori and some more Rich/Koriness with the dance! It may be a little while before I can update again what with exams but please don't give up on the story!

Review please and wish me luck! Love you all xxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

I stared at her in disbelief. How did she know my name!? Terra slumped in her chains and seemed to be struggling to keep upright, I tried to help her stand up but she held up her hand to stop me.

_"Its best that you_ _don't touch me, I haven't fed in 10 years, I'm sure Rachel told you that."_

"No she didn't. But she told me that you had betrayed them and, because of the guilt of hurting Gar you kinda went..." I struggled for words. Telling Terra that Raven thought she was crazy didn't seem like a smart idea, she frowned at me

"_Insane. They think I'm insane, I already know."_

I sighed in relief and decided to ask her some questions, I know it was wrong of me but I couldn't help but cringe when I looked at her. Never dieing but starving forever? She looked so thin and I felt deep sympathy for her, but then again she had betrayed her coven...

"How do you know my name?"

Her tired eyes closed for a brief moment _"Ive seen you in story books, Slade had these strange books about future events of how a beautiful woman with long fiery red hair, shining emerald eyes and kind soul would be the most powerful vampire in all of our histories."_

I couldn't say anything, so I just stared at her in shell shock as she continued.

_"Fighting at her side would be 12 companions, and with her power and kind soul she will be a great leader among our people and is said to make the largest coven ever in existence. However 2 coven leaders are said to either be the making of the girl or the reckoning of her."_

She took a deep breath and sighed, slumping slightly and jiggling the chains. "What is it?" I was afraid to ask but I had to know, she looked up at me with an emotion I couldn't place.

_"The woman's lover is said to perish in a fight between him and one of the coven leaders. He is said to have hair black as ebony, eyes as blue as the sea and a heart worthy of your love."_

My breathing hitched and I broke down. My knees tumbled underneath me and I didn't even notice has they hit the cold stone floor painfully. Richard was going to die, that was what kept running through my head as tears started to stream down my face. Who else had hair black as ebony, eyes as blue as the sea and a heart worthy of my love? What Terra had said only confused and upset me more, she looked at me with a sense of pity as I manged to calm down my hysterics.

"You said lover - does that mean that me and Richard will be together?"

She nodded _"yes you will, on your birthday the fight will happen and you must be there if you wish to prevent his terrible fate."_

I nodded and dried my tears with the back of my hand _"Don't be alarmed it wont happen for awhile yet." _She smiled slightly and then lowered her head so her muddy blond hair feel into her face. She took a shaky breath before she said

"y_ou must think I'm horrible for betraying them..."_

I couldn't say anything, it wasn't really any of my business but in truth I thought this punishment was awful. The way she looked as she hung in chains, her body looking twisted and sore.

"_But please believe me when I say that there hasn't been a day I don't regret it."_

She looked back up at me and now it was her crying instead of me, I nodded and was about to say something comforting when I heard a lowed bang erupt through the house.

My head shoot up at the sound and Terra's eyes widened as she looked up at the passage way I had entered.

_"Quick! You have to run! They are back from feeding and Gar will be on his way to see me! If they catch you you'll be in big trouble. Only Gar and Bruce are allowed to come here."_

"But...Terra..." I felt horrible for leaving her like that but she shook her head rapidly. _"You will see me again, dont worry. I have faith in you Kori, you will be a great leader for us... now go_!" She shouted in my head and I ran for it, taking one last look over my shoulder to see her sad, muddy face smile slightly.

OOO

I collapsed onto my bed, panting wildly as my heart drummed in my chest. I had just sprinted from Bruce's room to mine in the grand total of 30 seconds, and the fear mixed with adrenaline had nearly given me a heart attack!

I laid down on my bed and tried to control my breathing as I checked my clock, 4.10pm.

I had plenty of time until Richard was going to take me to dancing, but I didn't want to face the others so instead I just closed my eyes and breathed out softly.

What I didn't realise is that what felt like 2 seconds was actually 2 hours!

My emerald eyes snapped open and darted over to the clock on my bedside table. I had fallen asleep and It was 6.10pm now!!! I quickly sat up and ran over to my wardrobe, stumbling slightly after getting a head rush.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I have fallen asleep when Richard is going to take me out dancing!_

I then paused rummaging through my wardrobe_, Oh but...what about what Terra said... if I continue to do this it could end up costing Richard his life. _

Suddenly a strange feeling over took me, I reached out my hand and felt the air around me. It was cold, like the way it would feel if you put your hand out of the window of your car as it moves. I felt dizzy and light headed as a voice whispered strange things into my head.

_**"**You don't know that for sure my princess, and think about all of the emotions he makes you feel, do you really want to give that up?**"**_

I shook my head wearily and the voice continued, the air around me became slightly cooler.

_**"**Of coarse you don't, you and he are meant for each other. He is destined to be with you, and you are to be with him. Together forever you could be so happy are you willing to let that slip away?**"**_

"No."

The voice drifted away in approval and with it the cold wind followed, I opened my eyes and looked around myself in shook. Had that really happened? It was strange, like when the voice as with me there was someone here, now that it was gone I felt completely alone.

I snapped out of my day dream and realised I now had 30 minuets before Richard was going to be knocking on my door! I grabbed the red dress he had advised me to wear and threw it onto the bed before sprinting to the bathroom, grabbing a towel along the way.

OOO

A knocking on my bed room door interrupted me from straightening my hair, I silently cursed in my head as I ran to the door in only a white towel. Luckily the towel was quite long as it went down to my knees but I still felt very uncomfortable as I called through the door "Richard? Is that you?"

"It is, are you alright Kori?"

My voice stuttered reveling that everything was NOT alright. "Fine! Perfectly fine! Could you just hold on for just a moment I'm running a little late."

"Of coarse" was the considerate reply of Richard, I quickly ran into the bathroom to get changed.

When I opened the door and stepped out to see Richard standing there waiting for me, my heart was pounding in my chest and I looked up to meet his widened eyes. I noticed him looking down at me and I blushed, he smiled and took his hand out from behind his back reveling a bunch of beautiful red roses. My eyes widened and I took them from him saying thank you.

"You look divine."

I blushed again the same shade of red as my dress and hair, I was finding it hard to speak at this precise moment. I didn't know how to converse with him looking so...drop dead handsome?

"Thank you, umm you look nice too..." I cursed the fact that I was always so nervous around him. He seemed to take everything in stride as he confidently took my hand and led me down the hallway, his hand was sending electricity through my hand the whole time. I felt like asking _"What? Are you not going to kiss the back of my hand again _but I thought that was too forward, I was still disappointed though.

Even though I had only known him for a few days I felt like I had known Richard for years. The way he acted with patience and courtesy was strange but lovely for me.

However the patience and courtesy were the only things I knew about him, despite feeling like I knew him he was still a mystery to me. Like why did he seem to think I was so fascinating? Why was he so desperate to spend time with me? And would he be OK when it was my birthday? Plus what the heck had happened in my room with that cold voice?

These questions revolved around in my head as he led me outside into the cold Autumn air, he began to look uneasy and wary as he looked back at the house. I was about to question why when Raven came into view at the edge of the wall.

"Whats going on?"

Richard looked down at me with eyes of sorrow, he sighed before answering "Kori, me and Raven are simply getting you out of the mansion for some dancing is that so bad?"

"No" I answered confused by his question.

He looked away from me "Bruce seems to think it is. He doesn't want you out of the mansion and he was going to keep you in there all month but me and Raven thought that it was totally unorthodox. So we are simply taking you out for an evening while we can, is that so bad?"

"No" I said again

he smiled in triumph "Bruce doesn't know we are going out though does he?" I added quickly, Richard smiled as we reached Raven and stood in front of her. "Your in your room, and you stayed there all night didn't you?" His voice became lower and in my opinion seductive, I tried to get a grip on my emotions because I was painfully aware that his sister was right in front of us.

"Yes I did" my voice sounded breathless and I noticed Raven roll her eyes. "Can we get on with this?" her voice was a monotone, Richard tuned to her with a sarcastic smile gracing his lips "patience is a virtue sister dear. But if you insist, could you please teleport us now?"

Raven smiled slightly and nodded, she pulled the back of her hood up so it shadowed her violet eyes. Then streaching her arms out towards us with her palms flat she chanted three strange words...

"Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!" she closed her eyes for a second and when they opened they sparkled white..

I felt the familiar feeling of my body lifting into the air, and sure enough when I glanced down all I could see was darkness but as I looked across, Richard was right next to me. I felt the cool night air around me as we touched down on the ground in front of a large posh looking building, Raven was nowhere in sight so I asked

"Ravens not coming is she?"

Richard looked away from the building and focused on me, an arrogant smile was on his face. "I'm afraid not, its just you and me, is that alright?"

I blushed and broke eye contact with him and nodded furiously trying to get a grip on myself and my emotions.

"Why did you get Raven to teleport us? You could have flew us here couldn't you?" I was glad the tone in my voice didnt betray how many butterflys were fluttering around in my somach when I stood near him.

His smile widend, exposeing his fangs "I didnt want to ruin this suit, I apologise my Star, had I known you wanted to fly I would have taken you myself."

I smiled and shook my head as he entwined our hands together and pulled me along to the beautiful mansion.

ooo

OK I know I said the dance would be in this chapter but I think it'll be better to have a full chapter about Rob/ Star so next chapter is going to be fluff fluff fluff! hehehe I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was boring but its gonna get better I promise! I have just a few more exams to do and then I should get back onto writeing this fanfic! I'm really happy you guys like it and I hope you will keep reading!xxxxxxx

Please review!xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**A warning: Contains Vampire attack on a human, kinda gory in places but nothing too horrific.**

Chapter 12

The butterfly's in my stomach had turned into humming birds by the time Richard and I came to the front doors of the mansion. Without lifting his fist to knock on the door Richard simply opened it and let himself in, I followed along behind him timidly listening to the nervous clicks of my heels and the laughter in front of us. We arrived in the entrance of a grand hall, filled with people dancing and laughing.

My eyes swept the room of people and realised that they were all humans, none of them were pale like Richard or insanely beautiful, except for a blond girl sitting on an expensive looking chair. I gasped and felt my eyes widen..._No way...._

There in all her glory was Kitten Moth, sipping champiange and ordering waiters rather impolitely to go get her some more. I quickly averted my eyes away from her to Richards confused gaze

"Richard I think I'd better go." I hated myself for chickening out but this would turn into a war zone if Kitten saw me here with _him, _I knew that she was insanely in love with him. Plus she had a tendency to get insanely jealous too...

Richard merely raised a sexy eyebrow at me "why may I ask?"

"Well...because I - I ..." He took my hand from my side and smiled, that was all I needed to tell him the truth.

"I afraid of what Kitten Moth might do" I sucked in a deep breath and expected him to laugh in my face or make a joke, he never did. I looked up at him and was astonished to see that his eyes had turned red as he gazed up to look at Kitten

"shes hurt you in the past hasn't she?" he grit his teeth in anger I simply nodded and watched him carefully as he composed himself. "Don't worry about it Kori, she wont say another thing to you, lets just enjoy ourselves shall we?" He seemed calmer but I noticed that his eyes were still red as he gazed at Kitten.

I nodded and, feeling a bit braver, wove my fingers through his and led him over to the dance floor. My bravery was cut short however, when Richard decided to take his hand from mine. I looked back at him and realised his expression had changed into one of longing, his blue eyes sparkled as he put a hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was so close to him that I was sure he could feel my heart beating on over drive as I nervously put my hand on his shoulder and we swayed from side to side.

All the while he kept his eyes on mine and I kept mine on his, the rest of the world seemed to fade away from us and I forgot all about my insecurity's and Kitten Moth. He raised his eyes from mine for just a brief moment

"ah, they are about to play a favorite of mine." Richard smiled warmly at me and my eyes widened at what music flowed through the speakers.

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you..._

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you..._

"Its beautiful..." I whispered, not entirely aware that I was speaking. Richards eyes were warm, like liquid pouring into my soul and clouding my vision with a wonderful dream like haze. I had honestly never felt so content in all of my life and the only thing that mattered was him and me.

_With or without you  
With or without you_

_Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you..._

Very slowly, as if he was afraid of scaring me he reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair away from my face." Ive waited a long time for you Kori Anders, and I'm sorry if you don't feel the same things I do for you but I'm going to do everything in my power for you to be mine, noble blood or not."

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I cant live  
With or without you_

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

"Richard Ive only known you for a few days..." I ignored the lump in my throat telling me to keep quiet, to ignore the logic and to just stay in his arms like I wanted to. Sadly I wasn't going to let go of reason...

_My hands are tied  
My body bruised, shes got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose..._

"I understand my star, but someday soon you'll see..." he smiled adoringly and stroked the side of my face with the back of his hand. Leaning into me slightly he whispered into my ear sending chills of pleasure down my spine.

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

"Ive dreamed about you ever since the beginning of my vampire existence and you will see that we are meant to be together. Someday soon, you will realise the truth..."

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I cant live  
With or without you_

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I cant live  
With or without you...  
With or without you_

The song ended and I was staring wide eyed at Richard as he pulled away from me, I couldn't think or say a thing. Why would he have feelings for me? He didn't even know me, heck I didn't even know him! But Terra had told me that we were going to end up together, and now Richard tells me that we our meant for each other? Well prophecy or not, I wasn't about to get with a guy just because people say we are supposed to be together. If I was going be with Richard it would be because I wanted it...

Then again the way he was looking at me right then was making me lean towards him slightly, he was so unlike any man I'd ever met, mysterious, charming, kind in a curious kind of way and he seemed to be very perceptive of my feelings. It wasn't just me leaning in however...

...Richard himself was as well. Keeping one hand firmly around my waist and using the other on my face he closed his eyes and leaned towards me. Just as I was abut to flush all of my logic and insecurity's from my mind and lean in for the best kiss ever in existence I was painfully interrupted.

"Kori? Like what the heck are you doing here?"

The ear splitting sound of Kitten Moths high pitched voice cut through my blissful moment. Very slowly I turned to face her, she was wearing the same mask of innocence she always did around other people. Only I could see the glare set in her eyes when she looked at me, or the hungry glint in them when she looked at Richard.

I couldn't answer so Richard stepped in for me, "dancing, you invited us remember?" His voice was cold and clipped, eyes turning hard as he spoke and Kitten seemed confused at the tone in his voice.

"W- w- well I know I invited you _Richard_" was I the only one who could hear the purr in her voice when she pronoced Richards name? He took no notice however as he replied "well after all of the horrible things you have done to her I believe Kori should be allowed to come to your party, don't you agree?"

I stared in shock at him, had he really just said that to Kitten Moth!? No one spoke like that to her, not even her father who was so afraid of her it was rumored he locked himself in a basement just to get away from his terrible daughter.

Kitten looked equally as shocked as she stared open mouthed at Richard, I expected her to slap him and screem in his perfectly composed face. Instead she covered up her shock with an expression on innocence

"I don't know what your talking about, but sure whatever, anything for _you._" Kitten went back to her slutty self, with a twirl she twitched off walking away with far too much sway in her hips.

I rolled my eyes and averted them back to Richard who was looking at her with red eyes, they were narrowed and his hands were clenched into fists at his side. I gently put my hand on his arm to try and clam him, it seemed to work as his eyes immediately returned to the familiar sapphires I knew and adored. He sighd and turned to face me

"I apologise my star, this is not the time for annoying insects like Kitten Moth. No matter, she will not ruin our evening will she?"

I hesitated but none the less nodded.

OOO

The rest of the night past pretty much the same, the beautiful music along with the closeness of Richards body sent my head into a whirl of happiness. It was strange how easily I could remember dancing, I had learned it when I was younger and it made me sad that I had forgotten it. My father used to teach me while my mother watched from the kitchen, I remember it used to make her happy when I danced, and I kept doing it just to see that glint in her emerald eyes.

I sat down after another song had finished playing, Richard sat down silently beside me. I ignored him and kept my eyes focused on the couples dancing, he could tell something was bothering me.

"Kori, whats wrong?" His voice was soft and graceful, it fit in perfectly with out surroundings. I pushed back the tears in my eyes as I recalled memories from my past which I had long since forgotten.

"I was just remembering my family, that's all." My voice came out as a whisper but his keen hearing caught what I said,

"you are lucky you can remember them, I'm sure they were lovely. I cant remember my real parents or anyone else from my human life who I knew, all I have is my sister and Bruce, but you..." he trailed off and looked away from me.

"You've been alone these past few years haven't you." He didn't say it as a question, and it didn't surprise me that he had noticed I was alone all the time in school, he had after all been watching me allot. I simply nodded in response "all I have is my uncle and my cat" I laughed dryly but he didn't respond.

"And now...Ive taken him away from you, just like when your parents and siblings were killed." His voice was strangely low, and his face was twisted in sadness, I hadn't really thought of it that way but when I did I realised something.

"I - I'm never going to see Galfore again am I?"

He shook his head sadly and this time I couldn't help but let a few tears fall...

OOO

After talking for a few hours I glanced over at the clock and realised it was 1.00am, we stood up and walked over to the front doors. The whole while I noticed that Richard kept one hand around my waist, I choose not to comment on it.

Just as we were about to go through the front doors, Kitten blocked our escape root and smiled flirtatiously at Richard.

"Hello Richard, I was wondering if I might have a word with you" her voice was dripping with alcohol, and I noticed her eyes were glazed over, obviously someone was drunk. I glanced over at Richard who seemed a bit too still, he met my eyes for a brief moment and I'm not sure what happened after that. He seemed to be telling me something through that one look, it was the only reason I kept myself from screaming as he nodded and said to me.

"I'll be right back Kori, stay here." His eyes were stone cold and his tone of voice was uncharacteristically sharp, Kitten took no notice as she took his hand and pulled him away. I kept my eyes on them the whole time until they were out of view until something clicked inside my brain.

What was happening? Why on earth or space was Richard following Kitten Moth?! I knew the answer already as my eyes widened and my breath was knocked out of me. A normal person would have suspicions that they had gone to do more than talking, that perhaps Richard and her were making out right at this moment but I knew better.

Richard wasn't a jerk human, he was a vampire and one that had trouble with his anger at that. I shook my head and sprinted after them with all my might, Richard wasn't going to talk to Kitten, he was going to kill her!

I don't know why I felt such panic, I hated Kitten Moth with all my might of coarse but I didn't want her dead! Why was Richard doing this? Sure Kitten used to beat me up and all but it was none of his business and no reason to kill her!

My heels clicked along the cold stone floor annoyingly and I decided to take them off in order to run faster. I didnt know where they had gone, but a sixth sense was telling me that they had gone into the bathrooms, so useing the last of my adrenaline I sprinted to the door. Only when I was outside did I hear the muffled screams of pain.

I burst through the doors and found Kitten in a puddle of blood, her pink dress was stained with it along with her slashed neck and hands. That wasn't the part that disgusted me however, there was Richard leaning over her, his hand clamped firmly over her mouth to stop her weak cries for help, his eyes were blazing red, like crimson and his mouth had smears of blood on it.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him, as I ran over to them, his eyes that had been on Kittens pale face darted up to look at me. I realised in horror that they looked hungry for more as a sickening smile graced his blood stained lips and reveled two white fangs.

ooo

OK I know that was totally disgusting, but hey, they ARE vampires, its how they survive. Anyway I hopped you liked this chapter even though it was kinda horrific and mean but hey Kitten had it coming and don't worry about her becoming a vampire because shes not gonna I'll explain in the next update! Next chapter: What will happen to Kori?

Review please and thankyou all for doing so in the past!xxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

He dropped her whilst staring directly at me, Kittens body fell to the floor with a sickening thud and her eyes were turning grey. I had no time to be afraid of Richard as I ran for the door, grabbing the handle firmly I tried to pull it open, but it was stuck.

I realised why as I looked over and saw him leaning casually in front of the door, the horrid smile was still on his face as he looked at me hungrily. "Let me go!" I yelled at him,

I tried to keep all of my emotions inside to keep from crying, Richard had never looked so much like a vampire until now. I didn't like the fact that he was looking at me like I was due to be his next victim, I glanced behind me at Kitten who was gasping for breath. Time was running out and, without thinking I pushed against him in hopes of getting out. He didn't move one inch, instead he grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him hissing, I yelled again and tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"Stop it Richard! Its me! Kori! Let me go!" His eyes narrowed as he tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Kori..." his voice, it was so strange, like it was a hiss and a whisper mixed together. He looked like he was in pain as he quickly let go of my arms and backed away from me, his eyes were starting to turn back to blue.

Richard fell to his knees and gasped in pain, when he looked back at me I realised he was crying. I was stunned as I gazed at him kneeling on the floor, it wasn't because he was crying that I was stunned, it was the tears he shed. As I knelt onto the floor in front of him, the tears looked like wax dripping off a candle, they were a soft white color as they ran down his pale face.

He seemed to be shaking slightly as he kept repeating "oh God, what have I done." I looked again at Kittens still form and ran over to the door, Richards voice stopped me "where are you going?"His voice had changed back but it was weak and strained, I turned around to face him.

"I have to go get help, shes dieing!"

I was about to leave again when he appeared in front of me, "Kori, I'm sorry but you cant."

"Why the hell cant I?! Shes dieing! And you did that to her, the least you could do is save her life." I tried to push past him but he wouldn't move, his expression was one of pain as he gently took my hand. I swiped it away from him quickly as his eyes turned a warm blue, "please my star you must understand. I didn't mean to, it just happened, I was so angry that she had hurt you..." He took a sharp intake of breath "I couldn't control myself, and now shes dead..."

I looked behind me and realised Kitten wasn't breathing anymore, her eyes were still wide open and unblinking, the blood was still fresh on her cloths. A sob broke through my throat, I wasn't really mourning Kittens death, it was just the fact that I was looking at her blood stained corps and I knew who the murderer was.

I tuned back to face Richard with a look of anger on my face, even though I couldn't hurt him, Richard flinched back slightly. I made my voice as icy as I could "so now its my fault that shes dead! Great work Richard for killing her just because she used to bully me!"

His eyes narrowed as he turned around and walked out into the hallway leaving me and Kittens dead body, I shuddered and followed after him out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I called to his retreating form, Richard turned to look at me, his expression was unreadable.

"_We _are going home, there's no time for arguments Kori, we must go before they discover her body."

Catching me off guard he took my hand and pulled me along, I tried and failed at taking my hand away from his so instead I kept quiet until we reached the outside.

Taking me over into the shadow trees he stepped back from me and unfolded his wings from his body, I stared at him for only a second before turning around again. What was I going to do now! I had just witnessed a murder, I was never going to see my uncle again and I had feelings for a blood thirsty vampire!

_Wait a minuet, scratch that last sentence!_

I was in no state of mind to stress about weather I liked him or not, after all he had looked like he was going to kill me too. That thought made me want to cry for a strange reason, I didn't get to linger on questions however as I felt two strong hands pick me up bridle style. I kept my eyes away from his face as he took off into the night flapping his wings in a smooth rhythm.

After a while of silence he spook up.

"Kori...I'd like to apologise."

I gazed up to see his face, it was twisted in pain and his eyes were sad as he starred back at me "I wouldn't have hurt you, if your thinking that I was going to kill you, your wrong."

I burst out laughing and composed myself enough to reply with sarcasm in my voice "yeah sure! That's why your eyes changed to red, of coarse that means your not going to hurt me, I saw your fangs and that doesn't mean your gonna kill me does it!?" I calmed down and he hesitated a moment before continuing,

"you really don't understand. Do you?" He shook his head from side to side in dismay, I stared at him blankly waiting for him to explain.

"Oh my star, you cant even imagine, can you even comprehend the power it takes to stop a vampire when its fed on human blood. I was about to kill Kitten but you stopped me, I could have hurt you but I know I wouldnt have, couldn't have! A link is between us, I feel it and you do too." Richard smiled and his eyes twincled,

I frowned "you were going to hurt me, I know you were...I don't want to be...I don't want to be a monster, I don't want any of this." I sighed and looked away from his face, his wings stopped flapping as we touched down on the roof of Bruce's mansion.

He set me down and I began to walk off when he caught my arm. "Kori, I know its hard to take in all of this but...please just open your mind to it. This is how we survive, it cant be changed and you _are _going to be one of us, like it or not." He released me and stepped away from me slightly, suddenly I felt a strange desire. I held up my hand slightly and pointed to his outstretched wings. "May I...?"

His blue eyes widened and then relaxed, a small smile appeared on his face as he nodded and stretched them out further, I was overwhelmed with how large they were when he stretched them out full length. I timidly and slowly reached out to touch the torn feathers, I took a quick intake of breath as my fingers made contact with a soft surface.

Trailing my hand over the feathers was like stroking a silk sheet, my heart was hammering in my chest as I looked over to Richards face. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed, I tried to compose myself and swept my hand over the torn and ruffled feathers. I may have been horrified at what Richard had done to Kitten but right there, in that specific moment, I knew I could never find it in myself to be afraid of such a beautiful creature.

I felt like I needed to know more about him, I wanted to fully understand his way of life. I was going to need all of the information I could get if I was going to become like him, however as I stroked his magnificent wings I had a small feeling inside of me that wanted to be like him. My hand stopped still as I thought about what that would mean...

I would be a vampire, I would kill people...innocent people, I would be immortal and forever married to a man. Another man which would never be Richard, and as much as my logical mind hated it, I felt like I wanted Richard to be that man.

Richard noticed my hesitation and caught my hand, I was frozen on the spot as he brought my outstretched hand to his chest over where his heart would be...but of coarse, Richard didn't have one. I was both horrified and fascinated when I couldn't feel a heartbeat, I looked back up to meet his eyes as he smiled.

"I may not have a heart but I feel things for you Kori Anders. You don't need to be afraid of me, like I said before, we are a species of passion and senses. And even though this may be true I have never felt so alive compared to when your here with me...I feel almost human."

I smiled despite of myself, even before I had known him I knew he was good and true. I slowly pulled my hand away from him and blushed, turning around so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes I muttered.

"That is probably just because I'm human, and I _want _to stay human. Apart from later on it has been a lovely night, thank you for taking me out but I'm going to bed."

I began to walk away as Richard spoke to me, his voice was so soft I had to strain myself to hear it. "You will want to be one of us, someday soon. And when that day comes, I will be here waiting. Ive waited so long for you my star, I can wait a little more."

When I turned around to reply with a smart comment he was gone. I blew out softly trying to get a hold of my emotions as I walked to the door leading out onto the roof. I really needed to get some sleep and figure out what I was going to do. Did Richard not realise that I couldn't marry him? I was just going to end up hurting him in the process and I didn't even get much of a choice.

What I realised as I opened my bedroom door, was that I didn't know who my choices were for a husband because I had been spending so much time with Richard! I shook my head and collapsed onto my lovely soft bed falling instantly asleep. I imagined the covers to be Richards wings enveloping my in a loving embrace, it was beautiful, it was wonderful, but it wasn't real. It would never be...

So when I awakened to the strange sound of something hitting a surface I shot up in my bed too fast and got a head rush. I listened intently to the outside world, birds chirping, wind blowing through the tress...I thougt that I had imagined it when I heard it again. I rushed to the window and saw three targets, aliened in a straight line, I head another 'thump' and realised someone was shooting arrows at the targets.

I looked over to see who the archer was when my eyes widend in suprise. There in all his glory was Roy Harper, one of the men who used to watch me in school.

I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to talk to him. Richard wasn't going to spoil my chances of getting a decent husband just because he was jealous or something, I remembered that Rachel had said something about Roy being a good choice.

So, I quickly rummaged through my cloths and got dressed, brushed my teeth, washed and prepared myself. I didn't know why I was nervous, maybe Roy was going to be mean and horrid, maybe I would embarrass myself when talking to him?

I realised why I was so scarred as I stepped out of my bedroom...

I didn't know how Richard would react...

ooo

OK I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm really sorry but I will try to update the next chapter asap! I hoped you all liked it and I know that speedy and Star SO don't belong together but hey, its just the way the stroy goes :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx review please, and thank you for all of my previous reviews, you guys are fab!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

I slowly walked down the grand stair case, checking nervously around every corner to see if any one was there. Luckily for me no one was, and even though I was creeped out by the silence of the mansion I was grateful that no one was around. Well...that's what I thought until...

I stepped around the last corner and nearly bumped right into Raven, who's head was covered by a dark blue hood her violet eyes focused on the book held in front of her. She muttered a quick sorry and carried on down the hallway at a fast pace..

_Hmm maybe the reason why I don't see anyone in this house is because they are all so isolated. Where does everyone go?_

I had no time to dwell on the mystery's of the house as I quickened my pace and descended the large, red staircase. I was desperate for Richard not to see me, and that got me frustrated. I didn't belong to him, and whats wrong with just talking to another guy? Roy might be even nicer than Richard, I didn't know because I had spend all my time with the ebony haired vampire.

Perhaps all vampires were that charming and enticing, I briefly remembered the moment me and Xaviour had shared right before Richard broke into my Uncles house to save me.

_flashback:_

_I was frozen with my heart beating rapidly in my chest, he was so close to me that I could smell his strange sweet scent, it was like wild flowers - Intoxicating. _

_"What do you think I am?" His voice was low yet seductive it was drawing me in and I knew this was part of his talent but I couldn't turn away. I wouldn't turn away, he was leaning towards my neck now..._

I shuddered at the memory, weather I shuddered because I was afraid of him or enticed by him, I couldn't tell the difference. Xaviour was bad news, and I had to stay away from him. I knew that much as I stepped outside of the mansion and walked around the building searching for the mysterious archer.

Another thing I was puzzled about was the animal eyed vampire Jericho. He used to watch me as well but I hadnt seen him in forever, where was he in this? Was he as bad as Xaviour or understanding and sweet like Richard? I shook my head from such thoughts,

_one man at a time._

I rounded the corner and stopped in my tracks as I saw Roy right in front of me, his back was turned towards me as he straightened up and fired another arrow dead on target. I sucked in a nervous breath and decided to make conversation, just as I was about to speak he spoke instead.

"Miss Korianna Anders, its not safe to approach a vampire when its back is turned." He tuned to face me, his muddy brown eyes smiling warmly at me "I could have hurt you if I thought u were a threat, lesson number one in your training huh?"

I tilted my head to the side as he picked up another arrow

"huh?" Was my brilliant response. He fired and hit the target again, "your going to be a vampire like us soon, you have to learn all you can about us before you become one, or else the...side effects can be ...startling." He turned to face me, his eyes were sad as he put down his bow

"a shame I cant ever miss, all vampires are gifted with fast reflex's and other talents of the earth. We never do competitions involving hand eye co ordination because no one wins, I would much prefer to have a fighting competiton, but Richard would win that."

I nodded my head numbly and looked at the ground, I definitely didn't want to talk about Richard. Roy seemed to notice my hesitation "so what brings you out here to me Kori? I got the impression that you didn't like me when we went to school together." He smiled and picked up another arrow, lacing it in his fingers, I couldn't help but blush, I certainly hadn't meant to make my uncomfortable feelings for him obvious to him either.

_He seems nice enough now, I wonder why I feel strange around him before_?

I answered truthfully "yes I felt a little uncomfortable around you, must be an instinct to keep away from you mean vampires." I laughed it off thinking nothing of it but when I looked back up Roy was staring into space a faraway expression on his face as he answered "maybe, either that or its something deeper..."

I tilted my head to the side as he continued, muttering "...should have known..." I began to get angry when he wouldn't elaborate "what are you talking about Roy? Should have known what?"

He snapped out of his day dream and smiled at me apologetically "sorry Kori, I just thought that...perhaps you could be mine one day, its why I used to follow you." He sifted his feet, almost like he was...dare I say it, nervous?!

"But I should have known really, I only choose you because you were beautiful but I didn't really feel a pull to you, not like I should if you were to be my starfire. My true mate"

It took me a few moments to grasp what he had been saying, the name called to me, it awakened something inside me, inside my soul. A foggy memory? A dream? I knew that I recognised the name as if it was my own.

_Starfire..._

"What do you mean by starfire? Whats that?" My voice had turned slightly weaker as I put the puzzle pieces togther in my head.

Roy shrugged "its what we call our true mate, the vampire which we will be together forever with, our other half, the light in the darkness of our souls." He paused "if you were really mine, I would feel a pull towards you, but I don't. I'm sorry I followed you so much,"

I felt twisting nerves in my stomach, Richard had called me _his _'star'...what about Xaviour, what if...

I decided to voice my fears "can there be a starfire for two vampires, would she have to choose?" Roy gave me an odd look "I wouldn't know. Ive certainly never heard of that, Alain found Toni, Vic found Karen, Gar...eventually found Raven, he at first thought it was Terra but then it became apparent that, that wasn't the case."

I didn't really know what to say to that, Terra hadn't told me she and Gar used to be together and I never would have guessed that Gar and Raven were together, hmm the saying of - opposites attract - must be true.

I briefly felt sad for Roy and also Wally, the other coven members would never know that he was secretly with Jinx, could they ever be together happily? I hoped so...

I cleared my throat and decided to change the subject "so you aren't actually a part of this coven huh?"

He shook his head "no, I prefer to be alone and see the world when it suits me best, living like this I have no ties to anyone and its allot more stress free."

I nodded in understanding as Roy smiled and shook his head chuckling, confused I asked "whats so funny?"

Lifting his eyes and looking over my shoulder he said, with humor in her voice "your boyfriend Richard looks a bit jealous."

The moment the words left his mouth I froze in horror. Turning very slowly, whilst gulping down a large bit of nervous saliva I noticed Richard Grayson staring at me, his expression was livid.

He stood in a tense way, his fists clenched at his sides, hid face was strangely clam, too calm to be real as he strolled up to us in a brisk manor. When he spoke his tone was low and dangerous, I felt a shiver run down my spine as I looked between Roy who thought this was all very amusing and the high tempered Richard.

"Hello Roy, may I have a word with you?"

I looked towards Roy with a worried expression on my face, I had no idea what Richard would do, but if he killed Kitten just because she bullied me, was he so overly protective that he would fight Roy because he was another male?

Roy's smile became wider "of coarse Richard, Kori why don't you go and I'll catch up with you later." He looked at me and nodded, I narrowed my eyes at him and with a huff, walked away. I truly hated it when someone told me what to do, in a way I was glad that I didn't feel anything for Roy, and that he didn't feel like I was his starfire...

I shuddered and turned to look at the two men,

_what the hell_

I thought to myself as I walked calmly over to a nearby tree. I sat down and listened in to their conversation, if someone was going to talk about me I figured I had a right to know what they were saying.

"Shes not yours to have!" I recognised Richards voice

"what makes you think you have a right to her?" came Roy's calm reply, I strained my hearing, wanting to hear Richards reply.

"I...I think that shes the one," his voice was low, I quickly covered a hand over my mouth to stop the startled gasp which came from my mouth. My thoughts were confirmed, he really did think I was his star! I leaned around the side of the tree to look at them.

Roy crossed his arms, for once he looked serious "are you sure about it this time, I mean what if its another mistake and -"

"Its not a mistake." Richards voice was as hard and sharp as flint. Roy closed his mouth and glared "that's what you said last time and look what happened to poor Barbra, what if Kori's the same? Besides you cant marry her, you seem to be forgetting that."

It was Richards turn to glare, but his was more menacing and mesmerising as his eyes turned red, a side effect of whenever he got angry I mused.

Roy sighed and uncrossed his arms, looking sad "I'm not out to win Kori's heart, I just don't want to see you hurt again and I don't want to see Kori pushed into this either. Just make sure she feels the same way before you do anything."

Richard nodded and smiled for the first time in awhile warming his now blue eyes, Roy smiled for a moment before turning back to serious again.

"Be careful, I don't know what will happen if Bruce or anyone else find out about you two."

For some reason at that moment I felt incredibly sad as I watched Roy and Richard. He didn't just think I was fasinateing, he really loved me! But how was that possible? I didn't even know him!

I then remembered what he had said to me about the dreams he had been having of me ever since the start of his vampire existence. I didn't know him, but he knew me, even if I couldn't remember, he could.

Richard nodded a final time and walked off, back into the house. Roy slung his arrows over his shoulder and followed, I breathed a sigh of relief that I was finally able to relax...or so I thought.

"You know its impolite to spy on people Cutie"

I spun around, having a mild heart attack as I noticed for the first time that Xaviour was perched on the very tree I had been hiding behind.

"Well you were just doing it so I think that were even, what do you think your doing here?" I tried to make my voice sarcastic, Xaviour smiled and leaned down on the branch, I hoped that it would snap so that I could laugh at his smug little face.

"Just admiring the view..." he smiled down at me which I frowned at, I turned around and began walking away when his hand caught mine.

"Kori please just hear me out, I heard what Roy was saying to you and how he doesn't feel anything for you, I do. You don't have a choice anymore, the full moon will be in two weeks and you will have to be married, who are you gonna choose if not me? Not Richard, and definitely not Jericho, hes a mute you know, he can only speak to you by mind links." His eyes began to change into the brown hypnotising color, I tried to rebel against the desire to believe him.

However the rest of what Xaviour was saying simply blurred away as I put the puzzle pieces together. _Hes a mute you know, he can only speak to you by mind links_

The words kept replying in my head as I came to the conclusion of two things, one was that Xaviour was indeed correct, I had no idea who I was going to marry now and the second was that the cold voice in my room could have been Jericho.

"So you have no choice but to be with me, its best to stop fighting this and just come with me back to Slades." The moment Xaviours smug smile came back onto his face, the picture of me marrying him vanished immiedely. Choice or no choice, I would never marry this man from my own free will, I let him know this by saying...

"A heart worthy of mine would be strong, caring and devoted. You are neither of these things Xaviour and never will be, so stop chasing what you cant have and get it into your head - I'm. Not. Interested."

I felt a swell of pride for myself as I turned around and finally freed my hand from his iron grip, I heard him hiss a shriek of displeasure and annoyance but I kept walking smoothly. I was going to take this thing one step at a time but I had my priority's in order and my heart in tacked, so with these things in mind I walked in doors to find Richard.

ooo

Yeah I know we are going around in circles but Kori has to figure out what she wants so now she has yay! No more confusion about what she wants, now she just has to figure out what Bruce is up to, how she can save Terra, who shes gonna marry and how she and Richard can make their relationship work...

yeah no more confusion eh?xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Next chapter: Richard talks about his dreams about Kori in the past and Kori has a nightmare about the future!

Review please! Thank you so much for doing so in the past!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

I walked up the stairs and noticed Richard opening a door not too far away from my own. For some strange reason I was nervous, really nervous.

I didn't know why my hands were shaking at my sides as I walked over to the burgundy door he had just entered a moment ago. I was just going to talk to him was that so scary? Apparently my heart, which was frequently missing beats thought it was.

_Deep breaths_

I told myself as I reached out and put a hand on the door handle, Richard had already said he accepted me for who I was, he said to Roy that he thought I was his starfire. So why couldn't I just push down on the handle and go see him?

I then realised that I was totally unprepared for a relationship, I had no experience, no idea what to expect and nothing to compare him to. It was like going into a war without any weapons.

I finally summoned my courage and opened the door, I realised when I was halfway through the entrance that I should have knocked first.

There, in front of me was a large king sized bed, I realised with a start of surprise that this wasn't an ordinary room. I had found Richards room. It was quite plain, apart from the mountains of books lined in the sheveles, the only picture in the whole room was of a waterfall, which seemed rather familiar to me. What was even more strange though, was that the said vampire wasn't there, I had seen him enter this room, so why wasn't he in it?

I decided to call out, "Richard? You here?"

When silence was all that answered me I turned to leave, but again, just like when I had seen the ebony door in Bruce's room, something compelled me to turn and see a lone book. It was resting on the window ledge, looking just as tempting as the door had been. I bit my lip, contemplating it, it had been easy to invade Bruce's privacy, I didn't know him. Richard however was another story.

I walked over to the window and picked up the leather book, it was small and light but I could tell that every page had been written in. Whatever this was, it was privet and I had no right to look in it, as I was about to put the book back when I suddenly felt an overwhelming desire. It was pure selfishness but a very large part of me wanted to know Richard, inside and out, he was too mysterious and I needed to know more about him.

That was my reasoning for opening the book.

OOO

At first I thought it was nothing more than a simple diary, perhaps Richard wrote in it when he got bored? Yet as I began reading it, the words slowly sank in and I realised that this was where Richard had been recording his dreams about me.

_may 21st _

_I knew what to expect as I slowly walked through the forest, she would be here, waiting. She always did, but for some reason it would always surprise and shock me whenever I saw her intense beauty. Today she was sitting on a fallen tree, the strange purple sky was above us signalling sunset. I always saw her at sunset. As she saw me approch the breath taking smile came on to her lips as she said _

_"hello Richard, how are you?"_

_I could have rolled my eyes, she always asked me the same thing and I would always reply with "much better now."_

_It made me both happy and sad when I saw this beautiful goddess in my dreams, she wasn't real, no one could be so...enchanting and be real. I couldn't understand why I kept seeing her when all it did was hurt me, I wanted her to be mine but she never would be, however I knew deep inside myself that I'd never turn my back on her. I would keep seeing her and hurt myself in the process, she didn't harm me physically, but in reality it hurt too much to love her when she didn't really exist._

_I pushed my insecirtys away and asked for the thousandth time..."will you tell me your name tonight?"_

_She shook her head and jumped down from the fallen tree her bare feet landing lightly onto the floor, her purple dress which she always wore sparkled like her emerald eyes did as she took my hand._

_"I have to tell you something, but not here. Follow me"_

_I followed her without question, I was getting used to her always showing me different parts of her world, I suppose someone watching us would think we were friends and nothing more. I was trying to stop myself from showing my true feelings for her which would have been ludicrous anyway, she wasn't mine. I kept repeating the horrid words in my head as I felt the electric vibe running through our connected hands. I couldn't love her, it was hurting too much just to be with her but I obediently followed._

_"If you wont ever give me your name perhaps I should give you a nickname, you are after all, not real."_

_She stopped dead and turned to face me, my undead heart suddenly felt like lead as I saw her sad face. Regret suddenly swept in, I had been seeing her face every night since the start of my vampire existence. Never before had I seen her so sad._

_"What makes you think I'm not real?"_

_I looked away from her face as I answered, here it was, the confession. "Every night Ive seen you, but your just a dream, you cant be real. Why do you delight in torturing me?"_

_"Just because I'm in your dream doesn't mean I'm not real. I don't harm you, I am simply telling and showing you the things which you will need to know later on." I looked back up to see her face, it held a far away expression as she stared at the tree tops _

_"what do you mean?"_

_She shook her head letting her long scarlet colored hair fall into her face, taking my hand again we resumed walking. _

_I decided not to speak again as we walked through the silent forest, so maybe she wasn't make believe, but it still didnt make sense. If she was real why hadn't I met her in real life instead of my dreams?_

I'm sure that my eyes were as wide as saucers as I read the leather book, he had been telling the truth after all. What was even stranger though, was that Richard had thought I wasn't real, so how had he made the connection that I was the girl from his dreams - no pun intended.

Someone cleared their throat behind me, I froze and felt my heart suddenly drop.

Very, very slowly I turned to see Richard leaning against one of his book shelves, arms crossed and a look of amusement on his face.

"Do you believe me now?" his voice was serious even though his eyes were mischievous, I nodded quickly and tried to sputter out a response.

"I - you - me - I didn't, oh God! I'm so, didn't mean it, sorry!" I was so caught up in my ramblings that I didn't notice when Richard pulled me close to him, it only occurred to me that he was there when he put a pale finger to my lips trying to calm me down.

"Shh its alright my star, calm down. I meant for you to read it, its why I put it on the window ledge. I knew that no human could resist looking inside, do not feel guilt, your just being true to your species." He chuckled and pulled me closer to him in an embrace, only then did I notice the appealing smell he had and the way I fit so neatly into his arms.

When he pulled away I was blushing as I manged to choke out "I'm s - sorry."

He smiled and pushed the stray locks of hair away from my face, I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes twinkled in happiness.

_He must really love me..._

I also couldn't help but notice the way I was shivering underneath his deep blue eyes, it wasn't because I was cold, it was because of a strange feeling inside of me.

_Perhaps I'm beginning to love him too..._

I shook my head from the thought and hastily brought the book up in front of my face hiding my embarrassed expression, it was going to take awhile to get used to thinking about love.

"Um here's your book back! I'd better get going now, lots to do!" I quickly stuffed the leather book into his pale hands and side stepped around him, I didn't get far because his form suddenly materialised in front of the door. I looked behind me in confusion, was I going mad? He had just been behind me, and surely vampires couldn't appear out of thin air?

"Its alright Kori, there's allot about us that you don't know about. I'm sure that whatever you have to do can wait, I would like to show you some more books if that's alright?"

I didn't get to reply as he took my hand gently and pulled me over to the one of the large book shelves, he relesed my hand and looked over some of the titles. After inspecting some of them he gave me a blue binder book, it was much older than the one I had read before. I raised my eyes up to meet his eyes in question, he smiled and said.

"That's the very first one, my first dream about you, I'd like you to read it." His eyes told me that it was very important that I listen to him, so without hesitation I opened the journal.

OOO

_December 18th _

_I don't fully understand whats happened to me. Two days ago, I had a life, a home, a future. Tonight I sit in this bed writing the strange dream which I had just had. A dream would usually seem inappropriate to write but tonight I couldn't possibly forget such a wonderful event. I don't dare to forget it because I don't dare to forget her._

_The man named Bruce's says I'm different now, that I have to follow him to survive. I don't understand the way I feel, its all so confusing. There's a girl with us named Raven who's new to this as well, she says she craves blood but all I crave is my old human life which I had before._

_However I just had a dream, one which I want to experience again. If the memory of her face, the soft way she spoke could stay with me then I think I can survive this nightmare. So to remember, I will now write what happend._

_I was walking through a forest and even though I knew I was dreaming, I could feel the cool night air around me. I looked around and even felt a little afraid of the dark shadows growing around the trees, it was getting darker and I was becoming more intimidated._

_Suddenly a bright light, like a star flashed in front of where I was walking, I was briefly blinded but the sudden light but as I became more aware of my surroundings I realised that the large shadows were gone._

_When I looked again in front of me where the light had been, in its place was...something totally unexpected to me._

_There before me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, she was kneeling on the floor and briskly stood up, muttering incoherent things in her strange but mesmerising voice. The words I picked out from her voice made no apparent sense "Jinx, drop me in the middle of a forest why don't you," it made me want to laugh the way such a beauty could mutter to herself._

_She suddenly spun around and notice me for the first time, only then did I get a good look at her face and I was more than speechless. She was dressed in a long purple dress, I hadn't seen such cloths before but whatever material she was wearing seemed to sparkle in the light of the sunset. Her eyes were emerald and enticing, and as she spoke they seems to darken in color which made me wonder if she was sad._

_"Hello."_

_I cleared my throat and tried to say the words back, I could not so she kept talking. "You must be wondering whats happening, you see things in such great detail don't you? The life you once had has changed has it not?" _

_She tilted her head to the side and let her long scarlet hair cascade down her back I noted that she had no shoes on as I couldn't help but look her over. Again I tried to speak and did so successfully this time,_

_"it has, I don't understand anything anymore, nor do I understand you. I feel like I know you..."_

_I noticed her eyes widen and then relax, she waved a hand dismissively "I'm another matter, for now though let me tell you more about what you have become."_

_She took my hand and started leading me through the forest, I tried to ignore the wonderful feeling of our skin touching, as I asked "who are you?"_

_She answered quickly, "it does not matter, one day I will tell you my name but for now you must understand more about yourself."_

_After awhile we came to a rivers edge and started following its path, we both remained silent but our hands were still connected, much to my joy._

_She finally spoke "you are no longer a human. You do realise this don't you?"_

_I nodded and asked "If I'm not a human then what am I? I always feel so thirsty but I don't crave water...and my heart, I can no longer hear it beating." _

_We arrived at the top of a waterfall, she let go of my hand and walked right up the edge of the cliff, I cried out "do not!" The words made her turn to see my face which I'm sure was horror suck, I was so scared for her safety I didnt notice myself step closer._

_For the first time, she laughed, the sound was so intoxicating I wanted to hear it again "I cannot fall, my balance is too precise, I'm like you Richard, I'm the same species. Come over here and I'll show you what I mean."_

_She held out her hand and I reluctantly walked over to where she was standing, I realised when I got there that I could sense precisely where my feet would go and therefore avoid falling. It was like I was cheating gravity as she said "you will learn over time to get used to it, you must be very scared but I'm here, I'll be here for as long as you need me." I looked up to see her smiling face and not for the first time I wanted to kiss her._

_"Tell me, what are we if we are not human?"_

_She smiled and I noticed with a strike of fear that two of her teeth were long and pointed, almost like...dare I say it, fangs. When she spoke my world suddenly came into focus for the first time and it all began to make sense._

_"We are vampires."_

OOO

I looked up to see Richards face, I was totally confused and perhaps a little scared. This book had shown me as a vampire, the logical part of me thought that perhaps I had gone back in time and into Richards dreams once I had become one. The question was...why?

He took the book from my hand and placed it back on his shelf. "You helped me become what I am today. Without you teaching me all of those things I wouldn't be the strongest member of our coven. You taught me things and showed me the secrets of this world, I owe you very much my star."

"But this doesn't make any sense!" My voice came out high and squeaky, the sides of Richards mouth turned up, as if he was fighting a smile. "I don't remember any of this! And I'm a human, not a vampire!"

"Not yet..." Richard corrected, he seemed to find my display of confusion quite amusing.

"I don't understand any of this Richard." I inwardly cursed the fact that my voice sounded so weak, I even felt tears welling up in my eyes. His face immediately dropped from his amused expression into one of concern, as he gathered me up into his arms like I was a porcelain doll. I pathetically started crying and surpized myself by how many tears were coming out of my eyes, I realised that everything had been building up inside me for a long time.

Everything had been so scary for a long time now, it was all so forgien and it made no sense to me, I had thougt nothing of vampires or the unknown, it hurt me that my whole life ha been a lie. Then again I didn't really have a life before..

Somewhere between the time that I started crying and Richard embarrassing me I slipped out of contiousness for a brief moment. I felt Richard lift me up and put me onto a soft bed, I then felt the sensation of him kissing my forehead before he whispered to me.

"I didn't understand back then either, but you helped me through it, I will do the same for you my star."

After that was when I truly fell asleep...

OOO

The dream was filled with fear, so much fear. I was running at an inhuman speed through the forest, my bare feet were getting painful scraps on them as I ran through the trees but I didn't care. My eyes were fixed ahead even though tears stung at the edges, I kept going, never losing breath.

I could feel the wind rush past me, I took no notice of the objects or feelings around me, all I knew was that I had to get to a set place fast, and that I was so scared it was like my legs couldn't run fast enough.

I ripped a tree branch away from my face, the tears were steaming down my face now as I finally heard the sound of a waterfall. I skidded to a halt and burst out of the bushes, I gasped at the sight in front of me, my hand automatically going to my mouth.

His wings which were usually only slightly torn but were still beautiful, were ripped with bright red blood on their talons. He had scratch marks and angry looking wounds on his body and as he turned to face me his eyes which were red turned back to blue. For a moment I was relived, relived that he was still here, standing he seemed equally relived to see me as a small smile came onto his face.

His hand came up as if he wanted to touch me I stepped forward but before I could get to him a shriek was heard, and my eyes widened in horror.

I turned just in time to see a dark shadow leap out of the forest and tackle him to the ground. "NOOO!" I screamed and ran forward, however I didnt get there in time as the two figures snarling and ripping each other to shreads rolled over the side of the cliff.

ooo

Ok so I know what your thinking ...WTF! But please! The story will unreavl it just takes a bit of time hehehe I hope veryone liked this chapter even though it was confuseing...OK OK it was VERY confuseing but itll get better *nervous laughter* Anyway thanks for reviewing so much 141 reviews WOOOOO! Thanks! Please lemme know what you thougt of this chapter!

And to clear up who the characters are in relation to the show heres a list of names:

Kori Anders - Starfire

Richard Grayson - Robin

Xaviour Redd - Red X

Victor Stone - Cyborg

Karen Bleckker - Bumble Bee

Rachel/Raven Roth - Raven

Garfield/Grass stain - Beast Boy

Toni Monetti - Argent

Alian Waters - Aquwa Lad

Terra Markov

Roy Harper - Speedy

Jericho Wilson - Himself

Slade Wilson - Himself

Bruce Wayne - Batman

Kitten Moth - Herself

Uncle Galfore - Himself

Jenny/Jinx Hex - Herself

Wally West - Kid Flash

Barbra Gorden - Batgirl

Martin/Mammoth - Himself

Please review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

I cried out and couldn't stop the sobs that were breaking through my throat which were coming out in a choking way as I gasped for breath. I ran over to the edge of the cliff and saw the two figures enter the water, from where I was standing, the water looked so dark, almost like ink. He didn't resurface. No one did, they were lost to the dark ebony inked water, I closed my eyes and I couldn't tell what was dream and what was reality as my head started to spin.

Pain swamped through me as I could feel myself scream, somewhere in my foggy and unclear mind I could hear someone calling my name. It was very faint, almost like someone was calling it from a great distance away, I none the less held onto it amongst all of the grief. Why hadn't he resurfaced? He couldn't be gone!

Suddenly amongst all of the darkness there was a bright red light, I gasped and sat up in bed, my dream fading away.

When my head was clear I noticed with a startle that every single vampire in Bruce's coven (minus Terra) was in the same room as me, all looking at me with concern and worry.

I lifted a shaky hand to my forehead which was rimmed with sweat, I was breathing heavily and my heart was going too fast. Toni who was closest to me spoke "are you alright Kori?"

Gar rolled his eyes "I think its pretty clear that shes not."

"Silence Garfield, Kori tell us what happened,"

I looked over to Bruce and I opened my mouth to tell him, but I couldn't get the words out. My stomach twisted as I looked around the room until my eyes saw a pair of sapphires starring back at me. Richards face flashed in my mind and before I knew it I was crying again, not the usual silent tears but gasps of pain. He was at my side at once "Kori!"

I felt the others crowed around me when Toni's voice spoke up louder than the mutterings of alarm. "Alright everyone there's too many people in here, Kori just needs to calm down and to do it the only people that should be in here are Rachel, Bruce, Richard and me!"

Everyone took a few steps back and reluctantly walked out of the room, Raven disappeared for a moment but when she returned she had Silkie in her arms. She passed the white cat to me and said "he should make you feel a bit better" even though she said it in a monotone I could tell the comfort was there. I tried to force my face to smile as I took my beloved cat into my arms.

I tried to calm down and steady my breathing, Toni looked at me with deep concern and I wondered why she had stayed in the room with Raven, Bruce and Richard. The others I could understand, so I voiced my confusion with a shaky voice.

"Toni why-" I was cut off by Rachel "Toni is an expert on dreams, she has strong subconscious powers like I do, she managed to pull you out of that nightmare you were having."

I looked over at Toni in amazement, she nodded and I remembered the flash of red I'd seen before I woke up. "You were pretty deep in that sleep, not surprising since you were having a future vision" she smiled kindly and my eyes widened.

"A vision...of the future?" My voice which had been slowly getting better hitched back and I fought against the swell of tears that were fighting to break free. It was all like Terra had said, we would fall in love, but he would fall, he was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. If Terra had seen the ancient writings in story books from Slade and now I have a future vision how could I ignore the truth?

If I did truly love Richard I wouldn't do that to him...to save him I'd have to cut off any feelings I had for him, I could save him from death and it would only cost him a little pain. My heart clenched, perhaps Wally and Jinx weren't like Romeo and Juliet, it was more Richard and Kori. But what would have happened if Juliet had called off the secret meetings at night, the secret relationship, what if she and him had ended their relationship?

I was so confused about what to do I didn't notice when Richard had entwined our hands together, he gave mine a squeeze and I noticed Bruce's eyes narrow. "What was she doing in your bedroom Richard anyway? And why was she found in _your _bed?"

I watched Richards eye twitch in annoyance as he smiled politely at the covens leader "your the mind reader Bruce, why don't you tell me?"

Bruce ignored him and looked to me instead, I gave a shaky shrug as Toni asked "what was the dream about Kori?"

I had been dreading that question ever since I woke up...

I cleared my throat awkwardly and tried to get out of the situation, "oh nothing to worry about, just a silly nightmare." I gave the best smile I could manage, Bruce narrowed his eyes at me. "If it was a future vision it might be important, its best that you tell us and then we will judge whether it is important or not."

I glared at him, and muttered to myself, Raven came to my rescue thankfully "Bruce shes been through allot today, lets leave it for now and we will ask our questions later once she is feeling better."

I hid a smile as Bruce agreed stiffly, when he looked away Raven smiled at me which I returned with a thankful heart. Toni turned thoughtful for a moment "if you ever want to speak with me Kori, I can tell you more about visions, for now I think its best that you get some sleep. Future visions specifically can be very draining."

Bruce finally spoke up, his voice was sharp "sleep in your own room this time."

I nodded and numbly got off the bed, smiling apologetically at Richard as I freed my hand from his grip and walked out of the room. When I was outside however, instead of walking off like a good girl I listened into what the four vampires were saying. I didn't have to strain my hearing to listen as Bruce began shouting "what were you thinking!"

"Father calm down..." came the calm reply from Raven.

"Calm down! The covens best fighter, my son, is putting is life on the line for a little human girl of which he cannot have anyway! Your doomed Richard! There will be a war over this! Mark my words!"

"Bruce." Richard's voice was uncharacteristically low and dangerous, there was a silence before he continued. "Nothing happened, your making a big fuss over nothing and what I do with my life is none of your business, it is my choice. _Not_ yours."

I listened for Bruce's reply, instead Toni responded "I think that the dream she had was more important than she let on, shes hiding something."

I felt sad after she said that, obviously whatever I told Toni would not stay between us, she would tell Bruce all of my secrets."Even if she is hiding something we shouldn't pressure her into telling us what it is, if she wants to tell us she can do it in her own time." My sadness vanished once I heard Ravens reply, it felt good to know I could trust her, she seemed like a very understanding person.

However Bruce's reply suddenly ruined any good feeling I was having...

"if she is going to be in my coven she will have to follow my orders. Which means she will tell me what that vision was weather she likes it or not, I don't like her attitude. Its too free, she must learn to accept what she will be and to be submissive to my word."

I glared into the wall and wished for once that I was a vampire so that I could stand up for myself, Richard beat me to it.

"You cant just cage her, she has a right to free will. You intend to change her soul but it cant be done, you know of the ancient writings dedicated to her, she was born to be a leader."

"You are not to speak about her! I don't want to see you talk to her or touch her, she is not yours and those writings are wrong, she is weak and so are you if you go after her. You are to obey me and break off all contact with her, do I make myself clear?" Bruce's voice had an edge in it, like the voice an alpha wolf would have over its pack. I listened for Richards reply, it came reluctantly "yes Bruce."

There was nothing else that I needed to hear, so I silently walked down the hall and entered my room, unaware that my white cat had followed me. I jumped onto my bed and tucked myself into a fetal position, my cat meowing and rubbing its head on mine as I felt tears come to my eyes. I was too tired to let them fall as I fell into a thankfully, dreamless sleep.

OOO

When I awoke it was much later into the day, I checked my alarm on my bedside table and felt my eyes widen at the time. 5.00pm, I had slept through most of the day.

I sighed and sat up in my bed, taking a look outside I realised it was raining, matching my mood of depression. I sighed once more and walked over to the window. It was time for a plan. I started pacing, looking out of the window at the same time,

_what am I going to do now..._

I summarized all of the events that had taken place ever since I had been introduced into this world. Slade had wanted me from the start, I never did get to talk with him. Perhaps he wasn't so bad...I obviously wasn't wanted here, with the exception of Richard and Raven.

Why was Bruce so threatened by me? I hadn't done anything wrong and I wouldn't hurt a fly!

I then realised that he was obviously threatened by what I could become, Richard said I was born to be a leader. Maybe Bruce thought that I wanted control of his coven...

Maybe he was scarred for his son as well, that fact that if Richard was with me he could end up dieing mustn't sit too well with Bruce, no wonder he didn't like me that much.

But I knew deep down inside that if I stayed here, the need to kiss Richard would be my down fall and we would end up secretly together, fall in love and end in death, vision completed. I couldn't stay here, not if it ment hurting Richard or worse killing him, how could I live with myself if I did that!?

Besides Slade might not be so bad, maybe I had misinterpreted the whole thing and Xaviour might be nice? I sighd and started rounting around for a suitcase.

OOO

Later at 7.00 I had waited for a few hours just to think. I had only put a few items and clothes into a bag and sadly decided to leave my cat here, he never did like travailing. I took a deep breath and silently said goodbye to Richard and the others, I stoked my cat one last time and made my way out of the room.

I was hoping not to pass anyone as I walked calmly down the hall and reached the grand stair case, I knew that they would come after me as soon as I got passed the wall but I was hoping that maybe Xaviour would be around.

I tried to remain calm as I reached the bottem of the stairs, if I just continued calmly no one would suspect a thing. However as I was about to go out of the door I heard laughter, curiousity got the better of me as I walked towards the living room.

I didn't peak in, instead I was smarter about it as I noticed a mirror, it gave me a view of everyone in the room who were laughing whilst talking easily with each other. I realised that they truly were a family and really cared about each other, even if they were vampires.

They didn't notice me smile warmly and make my way out of the mansion, I looked up at the pouring rain and sighed but decided it was best if it was wet. That way it would make me more elusive to them and hopefully it would ruin any trail I left behind.

I was instantly drenched as I started running through the rain, my eyes fixed ahead as I kept my thougts quiet. I'd managed to reach the wall and pass through the gates when I heard _his_ voice.

"Kori?"

I froze and looked behind me, trying to see through the rain which was getting harder and harder, my hair and cloths were already soaking.

And then I saw him, like a dark angel he was suddenly before me, and God did he look good in the rain. I was wearing a denim jacket over my white top so luckily I didn't have to worry about it being see through but Richards T -Shirt stuck to him like a second skin, showing his refined muscles.

His hair was soaked like mine and his face was angry, his blue eyes freezing me in place. I literally couldn't move and run away like I wanted. "Were are you going?"

I didn't reply, I couldn't find my voice he looked at me in concern for a moment "your going to freeze in this weather, here..."

He stepped back slightly and let the two long black bones emerge out from his shoulder blades, I took this as my chance and ran.

It was foolish really, I knew that it was futile to get away from someone who could run at 90miles per hour but I didn't want to face him. All that was going through my mind was

_Have to get away, have to get away, have to get away_

I was jerked backwards as Richard grabbed me from behind my catching my wrists, he whirled me around and stared me straight in the eyes, his of coarse were crimson and angry. "Kori tell me where your going, why are you running away!?"

"Let me go!" I struggled against his grip but he wouldn't release me,

his wings rose up high in anger, I didn't feel any fear though, I knew Richard would never hurt me but I knew this was just his was of dealing with anger. "No! Tell me where and why!"

I had by this point had it, my eyes began to burn as I cried, my tears mixing with the rain that slid down my face "you wanna know why?! I'll tell you why! Its because I wish so much that I could be with you but I know what it would mean! You could die Richard! All because of me, I'm not going to stay here and risk putting you or anyone else in danger! Please...just let me go."

I whispered the last part and saw the double meaning to my words, his angry demeanor melted and his eyes turned into a deep blue color. His grip around my wrists loosened and I let his hands travel up my arms, he was slow and careful to bring me into an embrace and let his arms go around me. His wings rose around us as he brought them forward to shield us from the rain, he stroked my hair lovingly as I cried into his chest.

He kissed my head and whispered against my ear "never."

I don't really know how it happened, I lifted my head and stared into his eyes, they shone with so much emotion that they drew me in. There was no stopping it as we both leaned in, my arms traveling up around his neck, there was no stopping the electrifying feeling I felt as he put his lips on mine, there was no stopping the feeling that I felt deep inside myself.

I had fallen in love.

He held me closer as he kissed me deeply, his wings shielding us from the rain, his body protecting me from the cold, I knew it was insane but I couldn't break away, wouldn't brake away. We were wrapped up in our own little world of bliss.

ooo

Yep its finally happened, so what did you think? Too cliche? I personally liked it but its not my opinion that matters! Its yours! Please tell me what you think of this one, I really wanna know what you think of it :)

I hope you liked it like I did :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx review


	18. Chapter 18

Capture 17

I don't know how long we stayed like that. Time had no meaning in our world but I wished that were really true, if I became a vampire we could do this forever and I'd never get bored. Happily wrapped up in each others arms, after a while I began to shiver and Richard pulled away from me to look me in the eyes.

"You must be cold, come, I will take you to your room."

His wings which were currently wrapped around me unfolded and spread out, he held onto me by my waist as he took off into the air. I kept my arms around his neck as I whispered "when will I see you again?"

His tone was so soft I felt like melting even though I was freezing "tonight, after I take you to your room I will go to feed, tonight they will gather and hunt as a unit. Sometimes we do, Bruce thinks that it strengthens our coven." I could imagine him rolling his eyes, I couldn't see his face because I had rested my head on his chest, utterly content. I never wanted to leave to safety of his arms and the time came by too soon.

One moment we were outside, the next we were in my room. I dropped my bag full of wet items on the floor and sighed, knowing he'd leave soon. I was so confused, so scared, how could I possibly change that vision? How could me and Richard truly be together without hiding in secret?

For some reason I was afraid to be left alone, but my fears temporarily vanished once I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Kissing my neck Richard breathed in my scent as I leaned into him and closed my eyes, perhaps it didn't have to make sense, it was love after all. Perhaps it seemed early to be talking about love but it couldn't be anything else, not when I felt such intense emotions.

"I have to go my star, if I stay any longer I wont be able to leave at all" he whispered huskily in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

I sighed and put my hands were his were around my waist "hurry back to me." I managed to whisper before I felt his presence leave, when I turned around he was gone and I suddenly felt very alone.

What was it about vampires anyway? They seemed to have a strange presence of power about them that I couldn't understand, I felt safe with Richard but intimidated with Bruce, perhaps they could make you feel whatever emotions they wanted.

I then thought about Xaviour and shuddered, yes some vampires were more into manipulating emotions than others.

OOO

After I had a shower which took about 15 minutes I was bored and had nothing else to do except wait for Richard. My hunger eventually won me over as I decided to walk downstairs, I was nervous though, would they know? I was absolutely positive that Raven would, I tried to think about something else, missing Galfore, my home, my old life? As horrible as it sounds I didn't really miss anything, so much had been happening here in this supernatural world that I hadn't thought much about it.

I timidly made my way to the kitchen and looked in the cabinets for some human food, I frowned at the contents in them, or lack of. Just cereals,

_maybe if I ask Raven she could take me grocery shopping, I cant just live on cereal._

Once I had finished eating, I began to wander around again. Did anyone actually live in this house, I wondered as I finally came to the living room and found Raven. She had her legs crossed and her eyes closed, hiding her violet eyes. I was surprised to see her like that in a yoga stance, I didn't expect vampires to be doing such human things. I was about to leave in fear of invading her privacy when her voice stopped me.

"Hello Kori"

I nervously replied and tried to get a grip on my emotions and thoughts "greetings Raven, how are you?"

She opened her eyes and rose an eye brow at me "fine, just a little confused."

I decided to sit down on the grand sofa, Raven and the word confused didn't seem to mix. I gestured for her to continue "well, I can sense that something has happened, and I can feel that a presence keeps coming into the mansion."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion "what do you mean presence?" I was aware that I was avoiding asking her about what event had taken place but I didn't really want her to know about me and Richard just yet.

Raven took a shaky breath and run a hand through her hair "another vampire keeps coming into the house, its a man I'm sure. However he seems to have the ability to create an outer body self, almost like he can remove his soul from his body and therefore contact someone while they were here in the mansion. Tell me Kori, have you heard any voices? Felt anything strange whilst being here?"

I didn't like lying to Raven at all, but I couldn't stop myself, it was like an unknown force didn't want me to say anything.

"No not at all, apart from the obvious of coarse. Being in a house full of vampires can be kind of intimidating.." I laughed it off and avoided looking at Raven in the eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you must be tired. Go to bed Kori, me and the others are going out to hunt soon and tommorow Bruce thinks that its time to start training you."

My head snapped up and I looked at her square in the eyes out of shock.

_Training?! What for?!_

She rolled her eyes, "he thinks that if he trains you how to be a fighter now it will be more effective when your like us."

I contemplated that for a moment and then suddenly something didn't make sense..."why is Bruce so interested in me?"

Raven unlocked her crossed legs and stood up, her blue cloak covering her grey dress, I noticed that Raven wore very spiritual looking clothes as she pulled her hood over her head. "As you already know, you are destined to be a powerful vampiress, therefore Bruce wants you to be in his coven so that he has your power on his side and he wouldn't have to worry about you being a threat."

Her expression was unreadable underneath the darkness of her hood, I asked quickly "he thinks that just because I become powerful I would want to overthrow him?"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Karen appeared before us, not for the first time I was surprised at the intense beauty each vampire had. "What do expect Korianna? We're women and men are always intimidated by us, its why they never allow us any freedom." She chuckled and I smiled, I had a feeling that I'd get on with Karen.

"Its Kori actually but, yeah I agree."

Again more vampires entered the room, Vic suddenly appeared at my side and although I was startled by his enterence I had the decency to smile. I was getting used to the fact that vampires were unpredictable and I proberly wouldn't get used to it until I was one as well. "Aww c'mon little lady you cant agree with that!"

Karen rolled her eyes "see he's not even allowing you an opinion" and put her hands on his hips. Victor laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist "aww Karen I'm allowed to be at least a little bit possessive arent I? You do tons of things by yourself or with the girls, cant I just spend a little time with you?"

Garfield chuckled and smiled at Raven "you OK?"

She shrugged "fine." He smiled again and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "yes you are,"as he led her away I could help but notice how lonely Wally looked as he stared outside the window. Loving someone who you couldn't be with? I could relate to that.

_Perhaps I should talk to him..._

I swiftly walked over to him where he sat on the window chair, silently starring at the outside world. I couldnt see anything except for the rain pouring outside, but perhaps with his precise eye sight he could see things I couldnt.

I cleared my throat and felt quite sad as I noticed the longing in his eyes as he gazed outside, if I was their coven leader I would do everything in my power to help him and Jinx be together...

I shook my head and scolded myself, I would not compare myself to Bruce as a leader, it was a definite no no. Wally looked up and forced a smile, I could tell it was fake as I leaned against the wall silently observing him.

"You OK? You looked pretty out of it for a moment there"

He shrugged "its nothing, just a bit of a day dream, are you alright Tamaranean?"

I frownd "Im fine, and my names Kori not Tamaranean."

He chuckled and scooted over slightly, giving me some room to sit down, "I call most vampires by their true specices name. But since I don't know what species you truly are yet, since your not one of us, I'm calling you that."

I rolled my eyes "what an honour.." I muttered under my breath, and then something clicked in my mind. "Whats Richards vampire species name?" The words came out before I could stop them and I instantly regretted it as Wally looked at me with wide eyes.

He suddenly relaxed however as if he understood or accepted something "his name would be Umbra alae"

I gave a clearly confused look which he laughed at "of coarse that would be the Latin version, in English it would mean - Shadow wing - but I just call him feather boy myself. "

I gave him a concerned look "so do you have a true mate yet?" I wanted him to know he could talk to me, that he could trust me but if he didn't want to tell me I wouldn't pressure him.

His eyes widened and then narrowed, a sly smile came onto his face "you'd know all about that wouldn't you Tam - Tam?"

"I er - well I..." I stuttered and turned red, Wally lightly chuckled "its alright, I knew that you had heard about me and Jinx from Raven. Just don't tell Bruce though" He laughed, but the sound was forced. I tilted my head to the side "how did you know that I knew?"

He shrugged and leaned back casually against the window "I can tell when people are genuine and when they are fake, when they are being truthful or holding information back. I'm quick to judge, just like I'm quick on my feet, I can tell your genuine but I could feel that you knew something about me which you were holding back. Its how I figured out that you knew about me and her...and how I figured out that you and Richard are together in secret too."

I felt my mouth hang open in shook, as I studied his face I knew that I could trust Wally, he wasn't just gossiping for the sake of it, he wanted to help me. I swallowed and nodded, looking down at my feet I fiddled with my hands as I asked "s - so why are you and Jinx together in secret..."

"you cant help who you fall in love with." His tone was low and serious, I sensed that he hadn't had a conversation about Jinx and him before to anyone else. I nodded and continued

"yes but...surly Bruce would understand?"

Wally shook his head with dismay "sadly that is not the case..."

I looked down in sadness just as he sat up and stood, "c'mon feather boy will be waiting...time to go back to your room."

I nodded and followed him eagerly asking "so why would his species be called Shadow Wing?"

As Wally led me through the house and up the stairs to await Richards return I learned more about my mystery man than I could ever have thought possible.

It turns out that there was a vampiress called Grace Shadow, the very first of her kind as a vampire with wings. Her mother was a fallen angel that had fell in love with a regular vampire, or so the legend said, so Grace was born and became the first of her kind as a Shadow wings. Because she couldn't retract her wings into her back like Richard can, she was tortured by the towns people who thought she was a freak and a devils daughter.

She was chained up and was going to be executed but was saved by another vampire male who's eyes changed color depending on his emotions. Grace was truly the first Shadow wing but fell in love with the male and produced off spring, somewhere down the time line one of them must have bitten Richard there resulting in him becoming just like his creator.

So I had learned allot about Richard and his ancestors, but there was one thing in particular that Wally said which interested me.

"The story's about Grace and her parents have the same prophecy about you in them. Your linked to her Kori, I don't know how but she wrote those predictions about you and Richard..."

As I layd in my bed thinking about him, the more I craved Richards company "shouldn't he be back by now?" I wondered allowed

_**"**He is on his way my princess, have patience and he will come to you.**"**_

Alarmed I swiftly sat up in bed as I felt cold wind surround me and the familiar light dizziness I had felt before when Jericho talked to me was back. "y - your Jericho aren't you?"

_**"**I am.**"**_

"What do you want with me?" I had a feeling that Jericho was of no threat to me, I remembered the last time his cold voice had contacted me and thought back, to how he had wanted me and Richard together when I was having doubts.

_**"**All I want is freedom, and I know you can give that to me. So many people depend on you to change things in the ballence of power...Terra...Jinx...Wally...Richard...maybe even Raven and now myself. I simply want to help you as best I can, but know this princess...you can trust me.**"**_

The cold wind left me like before and the dead silence in my room was eerily quiet. Perhaps it seemed stupid to trust someone I didn't know, but a sixth sense was telling me to trust him and since I was becoming more intune with my feelings I trusted them when it came to Jericho.

I sighed and was about to give up on Richard ever coming back this evening when I heard three short taps on the window. I frowned in confusion, when I rememberd that all of Bruce's coven had left to go and feed which meant that..Richard was back.

I raced to the window and opened the lavender curtains, reveling Richard Grayson in all his glory, perched just outside on a ledge with a mischievous smile on his lips. I noted that his eyes were dancing in the moonlight as I opened my window "Richard what are you doing!?"

He shrugged "I couldn't just invite myself in, it is your bedroom after all and these are for you." He held out some lily's and smiled again, I took them and quickly grabbed his hand his hand leading him inside before shutting the window and closing the curtains.

I was about to give him a firm warning about the risks of pulling a stunt like that, what if someone had seen him! What if -

he attacked my lips with his own and pushed me up against the windowsill, wrapping his arms around my waist protectively. I melted instantly into his touch and responded eagerly, though I wasn't quite prepared for him to be so...animalistic in his firm grip and kisses. Kisses that captured my lips claiming his territory and his alone, I didn't mind the fact that he was being possessive as he planted butterfly kisses up my neck, it was a new side to him.

Eventually we pulled apart and for that I was grateful, if we had continued...I don't think that my emotions would have be able to take it. Richard smiled as he touched his forehead to mine "I will never stop getting amazed by the amount of feelings you awaken in me my star." I lightly giggled in response and wove my fingers through his "that's alright my Shadow wing."

His relaxed eyes suddenly widened as he stepped back from me slightly " how did you?-"

I smiled as I put a finger to his lips "a friend told me."

He removed my finger from his lips and pulled me back towards him, "it seems like we have much to disscuss."

I smiled "yes but first you have to tell me what Bruce going to do as a training session for me tomorrow." His smile was adoring as he caressed my face, he leaned in and I felt a shiver run down my spine before he whisperd "I love you."

I was both surprised and not, I had known that Richard loved me, but him saying it out loud...it was the best feeling in the world. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him but not before replying with "I love you too."

ooo

Hi everyone! I'm just letting you have this chappie before I go on holiday for a week! Yep a whole week...so its gonna be a little while before I can update again :( xxxxxxxxxxx anyway for now please review! If you wanna know what Grace looks like look at my profile picture, that's her :) And please tell me what you think of the story so far! Love you all, you are truly the best!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx review


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

We stayed up quite late, talking about various topics, perhaps we wanted to over look it, but not once did we mention when we would next see each other, or how hard it could be to make the relationship work. Of course there was allot of kissing as well in between intelligent conversations and, I found myself asking all about Richard.

"Favorite book?" I eagerly asked from my sitting position, I was smiling widely with my legs crossed beneath me. Richard was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head, his eyes were half closed in content.

He groaned at my next question and squeezed his eyes shut "more questions, my star I don't know why you are bothering me with such unimportant questions."

I frowned and tilted my head to the side "am I bothering you?" I then had an idea and used it to my advantage, I twisted my face so that it looked like I was sad, making my eyes as big as possible and filling fake tears in them. The plan worked, Richard sat up immediately and said quickly "the mists and shadows is my favorite book. Happy now?"

I smiled widely "Yep, thank you!" I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek just to rub it in a little.

He narrowed his eyes at me "you do realise that using that advantage against me is a very dangerous game, one which I will win."

"Oh really!? What are you gonna do, pout like I did?" I began to laugh hysterically at the thought of Richards handsome face turning into a puppy dog look, it so didn't look right on him. He suddenly smiled slightly, it wasn't a beam of happiness, it was more predatory, his eyes twinkled with mischief as he lent towards me, my laughter ceased.

He leaned over me so far that I lied down on the bed, his body over mine, he lent down as if to kiss me and I closed my eyes and leaned up. When I realised he was taking a long time I opened them and realised that he had lent away from me smiling in success.

"That's not fair!" I got my voice back and sat up, he laughed, the sound was fierce yet enchanting, I loved it along with many other quality's he had.

"Life's not fair. The same goes for the afterlife."

I frowned "how would you know? Your the living dead, not actually in the afterlife"

Richard chuckled, his blue eyes dancing. "True, my star but a heaven that accepts murderers? I don't think they would allow us in, no matter how good our souls. Some species of vampire don't even have souls, and they are the kind that burn in the sun."

I nodded in understanding, and wondered why I wasn't repulsed that he had killed someone tonight, perhaps I was changing my views. I eagerly asked more questions, wanting to gain more knowledge on the different kinds of vampires. "Yeah I've wondered about that, how would you kill different vampires? Like how would you vanquish a vampire that fixates on emotions or one that can separate their soul from their body or one that can shape shift-"

I was ablaze with excitement, what species would I be when I turned into a vampire?! I had learned more about vampires from Wally and Richard combined but a piece of information I really wanted to know kept resurfacing. Richard was laughing as I asked "how would you vanquish a coven leader?"

His laughter stopped abruptly, his eyes draining from their happy light color and darkening, like a storm creeping across a sky. There was an uncomfortable silence as Richard replied, his voice was clipped.

"They can only be killed with an immortal blade. Why do you ask Kori?"

It felt strange that he had called me by my name, I didn't like it one bit as I worked to keep my face straight. "Simple curiosity"

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Bruce doesn't like us talking about it, its best to keep your curiosity to a minimum, I don't want to go against Bruce's word any more than I have to."

I suddenly realised the bigger picture and consequence to what our actions could lead to... I truly didn't want Richards relationship with his father to be in jeopardy because of me. I took a deep breath "Richard, are you sure about...us? Do you truly want this?"

His demeanor immediately changed, the light blue eyes widening in alarm, quickly taking my hand in his which could almost be considered roughly. I overlooked that though as I starred deep into his urgent looking eyes

"I want it more than anything my star, don't ever forget that. You fail to realise what would happen to me if you ever left me completely. My anger can sometimes get out of control and the only thing that saved my soul each time I killed was the hope, the hope that I'd find you and that you would save me one day."

I carefully moved myself closer to him, he didn't look like Richard anymore to me, he was someone else, the darkness was stained inside him, and this was a side to him I hadn't seen before.

"I hear their voices at night, we don't need to sleep, but sometimes we find comfort in it. 18 years ago you left my dreams and ever since I haven't slept, only nightmares enter my sleep now so I haven't rested. Ive fought in many vampire wars, none of which humans know about, the darkness inside us has always been kept hidden but when I'm out there, at night." He shuddered "I'm the killer, the most dangerous being you could imagine, what you saw with Kitten wasn't even close to the destruction I could case and if I lost you..."

I looked at him with concern, and rested my hand on top of his, he was still and silent for a moment.

"...Not a mortal in this world would be safe from my anger, I only hope that I could find the strength to let you go if you even wanted to leave me willingly."

I shook my head "I don't want to leave you, ever. But Richard we must face the truth, this wont last. I have to be married to someone else."

His predator smile came back onto his face, he leaned over so that our faces were closer, my breathing hitched. "I'll make it last. Believe me, no one is taking you away from me, I'll find a way."

I didn't have the heart to argue with him, I knew that the words wouldn't stick but right in that moment I knew we would never have this conversation again. We would live in the moment and spend what little time we had together in each others arms, I nodded and Richard closed the space between us.

OOO

I woke up with a startle, at first I thought that Richard would be here with me, perhaps laying in the same bed with his arms wrapped around me? Sadly that wasn't the case, I knew at once that he wasn't in my room. I groaned as I sat up in bed and raked a hand through my long scarlet hair, it felt like every moment I had spend with Richard was just a dream. I rolled my eyes, wondering where he had disappeared to and went to get a shower.

After I had washed and changed I stopped dead in my tracks as I walked out of the bathroom. Standing in my bedroom was none other than Bruce Wayne, I swallowed thickly. He had his back turned to me, his gaze was fixed on whatever was happening outside my window, I couldn't help but notice how sinister he looked.

"Good morning miss Anders. Pardon my intrusion but it was urgent that I wake you," He turned to face me, and I felt the overpowering force to submit to his words, his gaze was so intense and unblinking it was impossible not to felt threatened in his presence.

"umm OK?" I felt like a child in front of her farther, naive and unsure of herself.

"I believe that you should start training early, in order to become the vampiress that legend states I'm sure that without some practice first you will never be able to remove Slade from power."

That was totally unexpected.

"What?!"

"Slade Wilson is a threat to us all, I thought that you wanted him out of power...after all the story's state that you overthrow him."

_No they don't! They say that I will be the making of one coven and the destruction of another!_

I was so surprised, Bruce wanted to use me as a weapon against Slade! That's all he wanted me for, I wasn't important to the coven, I was just a girl who was mixed up in a war of power. It was almost like Bruce had set up a game, he had key players like vampires with extraordinary powers, the logic and the force he had behind his coven would surly win the game hands down.

Slade hadn't even done anything to me, it was Xaviour who was the problem and I didn't want to overthrow someone who hadn't caused me pain, it was wrong and total injustice.

"Come miss Anders, you must be eager to begin practicing, I have set up an obstacle course for you to test wether you have any form of power as a human. Perhaps the power inside you doesn't need to be awakened by becoming a vampire, maybe its already there. We must find out."

He glided gracefully towards the door, all I could do was follow him and step through the door way when he opend door for me with his old courtesy thing. I was angry, annoyed and way beyond confused as I followed him outside into the large back garden, immediately I wished I was any place but there at that moment.

It was huge. Designed to make me a laughing stock for sure, no human could get across it all the way through, I knew that, the other vampires knew that and more importantly...Bruce knew that.

The order of the impossible task went like this - platforms that moved at an alarming speed, a tunnel, various things to climb over, a suspicious looking clear area, more mechanical machines and lastly the most alarming...moving daggers and axes swinging this way and that!

I looked back at Bruce with my mouth open, eyes wide. Bruce simply shrugged, his hands behind his back "perhaps a demonstration is in order. Richard, if you please."

If possible my eyes widened even more as I whirled around and saw Richard standing in front of the coarse. I wanted to run, to tell him not to, that it would be dangerous, the fact that he was an unstoppable vampire didnt matter. He probably heard my heart, which was going faster in alarm and panic, he simply smiled and winked before he leaped onto a platform.

I could only watch in wonder as he leaped gracefully through each obstacle, paying no heed to them, all the time his eyes were focused forward, fists clenched and legs moving rhythmically forward, he jumped over the clear area and punched through some of the machines which were in the way. I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful hunter as he dodged each one of the daggers, axes and other moving targets, he finished like he started, gracefully and jumped over the railing.

I sighed and decided to admit to Bruce "I really cant do all that, I'm not a super hero or anything like that, I'm just normal. I cant possibly get through all of that alive."

"Just do as much as you can, I want to see if something happens of the unexpected."

I grit my teeth and stomped over to the start, it made things worse that every single vampire was watching me, for all I knew Xaviour or Jericho were probably watching too. Raven gave me a small smile which I suppose was supposed to encourage me, it only added to my worry. I stood at the start and felt my palms go sweaty, Richard approached me and put a hand on my arm in a friendly yet innocent jester and smiled

"don't worry. If something happens Raven will freeze the equipment, you'll be safe."

I nodded and he left my side, _c'mon Kori you can do this _I chanted in my head as I grabbed onto some nearby rope and began the obstacle coarse.

A strange sensation immediately bumbled in my stomach, I felt power run through my veins, actually felt a burst of adrenaline flow through my body as I leaped forward. I jumped onto each moving platform, feeling invincableI twisted through the tunnel, the speeding objects and scrambled over the climbing coarse. I was loving the feelings that were ariseing as I run through the coarse, perhaps doing it wasnt so bad after all?

I suppose I became too arrogant, I stepped onto the clear pathway too confidently and I sent off an automatic trap. A large wall came in through my right side, bocking my path, I turned to my left in surprise and saw the others watching me, Wally shouted "run Kori!"

More walls started to close in, I tried to run but it was too late I was closed in on all four sides. I knew what they were thinking outside,

_"oh poor pathetic girl isn't as valuable as we thought, shes too weak to even get through a simple obstacle coarse."_

I bit my lip and knew that I couldn't give up, I was going to do this, I could do it. Perhaps I wasn't doing it so much for myself, I was doing it to prove that we humans weren't quite as weak as those stuck up superior vampires thought. Wally had explained to me how most vampires referred to humans as cattle, mindless animals with weak emotions.

I became angry at the thought and a strange tingling feeling vibrated through my hands right down to my finger tips. I watched in amazement as my hands started to glow a strange green color, I was alarmed but an instinct told me what to do.

Carefully putting my hands on the wall in front of me I watched in morbid fascination as my green glowing hands burned through the metal, creating a hole. I gasped in amazement and wonder much like the other vampires did that were watching, I stepped out and noticed Bruce's gaze.

Unlike every other time I had seen Bruce, he wasn't unemotional and stone faced, his eyes were wide and had a strange glint in them, he was smiling slightly as he nodded to Toni who called to me.

"Kori! You can stop now, that's enough."

I looked down at my shaking hands which had lost their green glow, and turned around to face the massive hole which I had created. If I could do this as a human...what was I going to be like as a vampire?

OOO

Silkie purred affectionately from his spot on the bed as I stroked him. Once I had eaten, Bruce ordered me to get some rest, that's right. He ordered me! I was more than a little annoyed, after all I wasn't part of his coven officially. I rolled over onto my back and starred at the ceiling in wonder, what would I become? I feared to find out.

My rest was disturbed however by three sharp knocks at the door, I lazily rolled out of bed and walked over to the door in an almost zombie like fashion.

I was immediately bombarded as soon as I opened the door. Raven, Gar and Victor burst in and quickly shut the door behind them

"what is the meaning of this?!" I staggered back to control my footing, Raven turned to me at once and put her hands on my shoulders looking more serious than I'd ever seen her.

"Kori, this is important and it is vital that you tell us the truth when we ask you this."

Victor went to the window and peered out of it, Gar was next to the door with his ear against it, I nodded dumbly in response.

Raven sighed and looked sad for a moment "did you really burn that hole through the wall all by yourself?"

"Yes."

Vic turned to look at me "no one helped you? It was your own power?"

"I did it all by myself, I don't know how I did it but I did." I took a deep breath and asked "why the interragation?"

Raven rolled her eyes "this is serious Kori, Bruce is downstairs with some vampires who are interested in you. Kori, your now very valuable, and because of your power allot of people are going to be interested in turning you. That means that you will have to be _married_ to one of those men downstairs!"

I chocked back a gasp of hysteria "what! But I don't even know how I did it!"

She shook her head in dismay at me "I know Kori, but try to remember, what were you feeling when you burned the hole, what happened specifically?"

I thought back and struggled to remember, "I was scarred but then my hands turned green."

"Why did they turned green?"

I suddenly remembered "I was angry, angry that you vampires called humans cattle, that you thought I was weak."

Raven straightened up and started to pace, "so you were feeling riotous fury. Burning objects is unfamiliar to the vampire world, and green is the Tamaranean colour for war, I wonder if your powers are linked to your anncestors."

I looked over to where Gar was standing at the door "where is Richard?"

The vampire who still had some green moss smudges on his face replied "Bruce wouldn't allow him near the confernce, so I dunno where he went."

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples "I don't know how to help you Kori, it doesn't seem like you have a choice."

I shook my head rapidly in denial "that's not good enough! I cant just marry some random vampire! How dare Bruce do this to me, auction me off to the highest bidder, how dare -"

Gar hushed me as his eyes widened in alarm "someones coming!"

Raven turned to face me and gave me the black bird necklace "wear this so that I can hear what they are saying. You'll have to face them alone Kori but we'll help you, we'll find a way."

Whoever it was knocked on my door, I looked around in panic when I realised that the three vampires who had been in my room had suddenly vanished. Straighting up and trying to compose myself I walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Toni outside I smiled slightly.

"Bruce wants to see you in the conference room, immediately."

I nodded "of course, I'll be right there, just give me a moment." I slipped inside my room and put the necklace on, hiding it in my top so no one would suspect.

I walked outside and smiled sweetly at Toni would led me down to the dreaded conference room. My hands were shaking at my sides so I was glad when Toni opened the door for me.

Sat around the large oak table were allot of men, among them I spotted Bruce at the head of it, smiling innocently. I gritted my teeth in anger as I stepped in, but my energy subsided at once when I noticed a familler face among the other vampire males.

I starred in horror at him. My mouth was agape and open in shock, he smiled back and coolly stated

"hello Cutie."

ooo

I'm back!!! God I've missed this! Its just so great to see a computer again! *Hugs computer* OMG What will happen to poor Kori now?! A secret power has been awakened Muhohohhahaha! Its great to be back and typeingEbony Ink again, I've missed you kind reviewers! *Hugs reviewers* Thanks so much for sticking with the story!

Review again please! O and whoever is my 200th reviewer (if I get there) will win a prize from me! The prize is, you can ask any question you want about Ebony Ink, like weather Kori dies or gets turned or whatever! Its your choice!

review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

I sat in the uncomfortable chair, my entire body focused away from the vampire that sat right next to me. I glared at nothing in particular and just rested my head on the heel of my hand. Xaviour kept trying to engage me into conversation, I simply ignored him as Bruce spoke to each man around the table. He said basically the same thing each time..

"It was extraordinary, the amount of power she produced in order to burn through that wall."

"Mark my words, shes going to be a special vampire once shes changed."

"Its vital that shes changed soon and that shes changed by a vampire with extraordinary powers like her own. Imagine what she could be, the potential."

I heard it over and over, each man around the table gazing at me, I put up an invisible wall around me and every other person in the room. Speaking when spoken to in a clipped and cold voice, Bruce finally addressed all of the people around the table.

"So since we are all agreed that this is a special women of power we must act. Her Tamaranean background insists that becoming a vampire means that she must be married."

I received many hungry glances from the other men, I kept my fist on the table, clenching it so hard it was shaking. Finally I could no longer stand it, I was so angry my hands were beginning to heat up again, the last thing I needed was another burning scene.

I stood up, causing my chair to all over behind me, "do I even get a choice in all of this? Bruce what if I don't want to become a vampire! I certainly don't want to marry any of these men! I mean what is _he_ doing here!?"

I pointed to Xaviour who watched me with obvious amusement, "Bruce said I could come, as long as I don't cause any trouble and that, if you do agree to marry me." He seemed overjoyed at the idea "that I don't hand you over to Slade."

I starred at Bruce, was he some sort of idiot? Xaviour wouldn't keep his word! He was part of Slade's coven!

Bruce must have heard my thoughts as he frowned, looking irritated. "I will give you the choice of which man you wish to marry but I'm afraid that staying mortal is out of the question. Xaviour will stay true to his word, I would know if he had lied."

Xaviour chuckled while I frowned and decided to test my powers. If I had nothing to loose right then, then why waste the opportunity? I held up my hands and clenched them into fists, my anger blazed much like the green aura that appeared around my hands.

"Whats to stop me from using my powers against you?! I want my freedom Bruce, you cant just cage me like an animal, I'm not Terra."

The other vampires in the room looked alarmed, maybe even scarred of me, others seemed interested, studying me. Bruce sat in his chair, totally undisturbed by my out burst.

"Kori you are young and inexperienced. Calm yourself, nothing is for definite yet. All I ask is that you speak to each of these men separately and decide who you would at least think about being married to."

My anger sparked "how dare you think you have authority over me!" I was going to lash out at him, fight him if possible, I jumped forward but was held back in place. Confused I looked behind me and realised that Xaviour had taken hold of my arm, I struggled against his grip. "Let go!"

I felt tears well up in my eyes, Xaviours eyes turned from hazel to brown and I suddenly didnt want to fight Bruce anymore. In fact I felt perfectly happy, calm even. I sat down in my chair and felt at ease, as one of the vampire males talked to Bruce.

"She certainly has a strong fire inside of her, quite an attitude and temper, not easily detained."

Bruce nodded "But she can be, as shown by Xaviour."

X was still holding my arm, I felt like I couldn't move whilst I sat there, watching Bruce make my life decisions.

Bruce finally stood up "I believe that it is time for Kori to speak you one at a time. If any do not want to be a part of this marriage offer, you are free to leave."

I was able to feel relief when five vampires stood up and left without a word, X finally released my arm as Bruce said "very well, shall we go to the living room? It is much more comfortable."

I followed without a word, like a slave in chains. X stayed close to me and glared at any of the vampires who tried to converse with me, his hazel eyes became as hard as stone and I found myself entranced by them.

In a strange way, I was comforted by X being there with me, it was probably because he was the only familiar face among the intimidating vampires. We arrived at the living room and I immediately felt relived as I saw Raven, Wally and Gar inside, sipping from strange looking silver goblets.

I sneaked a glance at the contents inside the cup as I passed Gar. Blood. I shuddered and kept walking, I wasn't surprised at all, just a little bit disgusted.

However I was startled as I turned around and noticed a rather large vampire in front of me. He had dark red hair with green eyes, when he spoke he had a Russian accent. "Greeting miss Anders, I wonder if I could speak to you alone. My name is Leonid Kovar."

And so began the mindless search for a husband, I spoke to each man politely, after all they didn't know that my heart belonged to someone else did they? They didn't know that none of them stood a chance.

Many of the were arrogant, stood with the same essence of superiority that Bruce did, I didn't like it one bit as I excused myself. The man named Vincent Yor glared at me as I left him standing there alone, I wasn't even sorry, he was pompous and judgemental, the sort of man I hated.

I quickly walked out of the room and was glad that all of the vampires were in deep conversations, too deep to notice me leave. As soon as I was out side onto the balcony I broke down and shed the tears longing to break free.

Sinking down onto the cold marble floor I rested my chin on my knees and wept silently. I hated Bruce. Truly hated him. I could understand that he wanted me away from Richard, in fear that I could potentially cause his sons death but marrying me off to someone randomly?! It was all a balance of power and Raven had been right, Bruce did feel threatened by me, but he also wanted to use my powers as well.

I heard the door open behind me and I rapidly wiped my tears away, I began to get up when someone put a hand on my shoulder. "Its alright, sit down."

I narrowed my eyes but none the less resumed my position on the floor and starred out at the forest in front of me. It was true that I had been avoiding Xaviour, I sparred a glance at him whilst he sat down next to me.

"I know your afraid of me Cutie."

I scoffed "yeah, sure."

He shrugged, unemotional "deny it all you want, I know whats going on between you and Richie and your scarred. Scarred to admit that you felt something for me when I was in your room."

I starred at him in shook, how did he know so much? I admit that I did feel something before, but it was just lust, an emotion that was dangerous around X when he could feed that temptation. I knew I could never love X, but I couldn't deny what I felt when I was around him.

_Its just an illusion of seduction Kori. Don't listen to his dark words._

I listened to my conscience "how do you know about Richard and me?"

He smiled, showing his fangs, I resisted the urge to think that he looked strangely handsome in the moonlight. "I can smell him all over you like a piece of onion, I wouldn't worry though, I wont tell Bruce. As much as I would love to see Richie chained up like Terra, I don't want to hurt you."

I rolled my eyes "how kind of you," I muttered sarcastically. He got up abruptly and I mimicked his actions, staring at his face, he leaned in slightly. "You can have your fun with Richard, its not going to last, you and I both know that. However you also know that out of all those other losers in there you'd rather be with me if you had to be forced."

I wondered if X could read thoughts too, but I realised that he was simply _very _in tune with emotions.

"Perhaps you wont ever love me. Who knows, an eternity is a long time. But I wont wait forever Kori, it either me or one of them, no Richard. Hes just a dream, a fantasy, filling your head with empty promises. I feel something for you Kori and you'd be safe with me, I'd honer you as a wife."

I was being held captive by his hazel eyes which were turning brown again, a part of me wanted to run, it was wrong, it was bad, but it was temptation. Pure lust. Dark magic. I could see Richard in the back of my mind but I was confused, I loved him but did love really matter? It didn't seem to in the vampire world.

We both leaned in, and the moment I felt his lips on mine I felt an amazing rush. If he could control my emotions when he simply touched my arm, it was incredible when he was kissing me. It was like a storm was inside my body, lightning traveled through my veins making me light headed, I wanted more, to never stop kissing him, my body was becoming feverish against his touch but I suddenly became all too aware of what I was doing.

When I looked past the spell of seduction, the dreamy haze Xaviour had flooded my senses with, all I could see was a stupid human girl, who was cheating on the love of her life with a man whom she had no real feeling for. I gasped and pulled away from him, slapping his face. I felt a blinding pain twitch through my hand as I realised that my attach had done nothing to him.

X sighed "why did you stop? I know you liked it."

I shook my head rapidly, but no matter what I did it didn't stop what I had done. I jumped as I heard a cry of despiar in the distance, the trees shook with terror at the sound. It didn't belong to a wolf, it sounded like a man crying out of outrage, I knew who it was and fear gripped my throat.

Xaviour looked as impassive as ever "oh dear, someones angry."

I glared at him "you made me do that didn't you!"

He shrugged "I was simply feeding your desire for me, deny it all you want but you feel something for me."

I walked away from him but turned back to face him once I was next to the door "I do feel something for you but its not real, its not love and its not special. Its not worth hanging onto, not like my relationship with Richard."

X laughed, a cruel edge set into his smile "what relationship? It doesn't seem like you have one anymore."

"Unlike you X I actually feel real emotions for him. I'll fight for him, I'd do anything for him."

I could hear him now, Richard was in the mansion somewhere, uttering curse words along with various iteams being smashed. X looked undisturbed "It doesn't change the fact that you just kissed me. Have your fun with him, but eventually Kori, you'll end up with me. I have noble blood, he doesn't. Get used to the idea of us, I'll give you sometime to think about it."

And just like that he jumped over the railing and disappeard into the darkness. I took a deep breath and walked back inside.

OOO

I passed Raven in the living room who was starring at me wide eyed. I had forgotten that she had been listening into our conversation through the necklace, but I didn't really care.

_Your with my brother..._

Ravens calm voice entered my mind, I nodded sadly. She took a shaky breath

_You'd better go and sort out this mess before he destroys the whole mansion, I can hear him upstairs._

"Bruce might not let me go."

Raven shook her head and pushed me slightly towards the open door "let me handle my farther, go and talk to Richard now."

I looked back at her retreating form and smiled despite the situation. I knew I could count on Raven, and I had no idea why I had kept the secret from her in the first place.

I quickly walked out of the room unseen and made my way up the grand stair case towards Richards room. It was quiet upstairs, too quiet. It made it even more intimidating to open his door without knocking. I took a deep breath and let myself in, he wouldn't hurt me, not even in his most dangerous rage would he hurt me. That didn't stop me from being scarred though.

As I opened the door my eyes immediately caught sight of what an angry vampire could do to a room, all iteams were discarded over the floor, most of them broken. His curtains were ripped and shredded, his books were littered among the wreckage. The only thing that wasn't broken was a mirror, and in front of that was my shadow wing. My heart started beating frantically in my chest as I nervously walked towards his still form.

He was starring at himself with unblinking eyes, wild red eyes. I noticed that his hands were trembling at his sides. I was glad that in spite of this that my voice was calm and collected.

"Richard."

He blinked once, twice and then straightened up and turned to face me, his eyes remained red. His voice appread normal and conversing, if he eyes were blue I wouldn't have thought that anything was troubling him.

"I apologise Kori, I acted like a spoiled child for a minuet there didn't I?" He laughed without a trace of humor in his voice, I shank back, when I noticed his fangs were out.

He looked around himself smiling "and look at the mess Ive made, I will have to work on handling my temper, after all it was just a kiss wasn't it?"

I remained silent, "a kiss that should be expected from the man whom you are to marry. I shouldn't be so angry, your his property, not mine."

His eyes betrayed his true feelings as whispered after that "never mine."

I took a few steps towards him, but he held up a hand stopping me "don't Kori, just go."

I shook my head "no, I wont, you must understand Richard, I don't love him, I'll never love Xaviour."

He took a few steps away from me "does it matter? In the end does love really matter? I could love you more than any other man in the world, but still I cant be with you, all because of my filthy rotten blood. In the end I still don't get to call you my own like he can, he can hold you in his arms without feeling remorse. He can kiss you without feeling guilt, he can do everything I cant yet he doesn't love you! Is that fair!"

His eyes blazed red as he brought out a hand and punched the mirror, it dissolved instantly and shimmered as it fell with a quiet clatter.

I felt tears prick my eyes as I bravely stepped forward "of course its not, but you said you'd fight for me, for us. I'm prepared to do anything for us to be together, I thought you were too."

My voice finally failed, which caused Richard to turn and look at me, his eyes turned a deep blue colour. I gave a shaky sigh and turned my back on him "I guess I was wrong."

"It hardly gives me encouragement to fight for us when I see you kissing another man." He said sarcastically

"I was confused. I love a man with all my heart but I cant be with him, so then another man comes along, one who offers me marriage, I thought that, compared to those men downstairs...I'd rather marry someone who could protect me. I thought that maybe I could trust him, but once I saw past that, I realised that they would have to force me to marry someone who wasn't you. All I want is you. No one else."

I felt my heart clench as he stood behind me, he didn't touch me but I felt him there. We stayed like that for a long time, I could hear a piano somewhere in the house, the soft melody calmed me slightly. I stayed very still as I felt him slip his arms around my waist slowly and bring me against his chest.

"You know I'd do anything for you. But... I just don't want to die. Not now, when Ive finally found you. We could spend forever together, our love would last that long, I know it would. My star do you not realise?"

I frowned "realise what? What do you mean you don't want to die? Your not going to die."

I felt him breath softly next to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "The moment you marry him. I'll die. Love is the most powerful emotion to a vampire, one mate cant usually live without the other. But since your a human, it wont effect you like it will me, for you to even kiss him makes my insides clench and my undead heart feel like lead. I cant let you go Kori, not anymore, I'm in the water too deep and your only standing at the shore. I love you more than you'll even know and it will be my undoing."

I had known that it was going to be a possibility that Richard could die if I didn't get to him on time on my birthday, but it hadn't realised it was because he was dieing of a broken heart! I thought that he would die from fighting one of the coven leaders like Terra had said! That I had to prevent his terrible fate by stopping the fight on my birthday!

I spun around quickly and starred at him, sadness and fear was gripping my heart but I'd stay until our time togther came to an end. I'd stay with him.

I gripped onto his shirt and actually managed to pull him to me as I fasend my lips to his. I had been fooling myself when I kissed Xaviour, I knew as much when I kissed Richard, his lips told the truth. I felt a deep feeling inside, a fire burning deep inside my soul, the flames spread through my body like white heat. It was real, a pure feeling, not one tampered with or untrue, it was _real_ love and lust combined.

When we pulled away I felt tears in my eyes as I whispered "I'm sorry."

He shook his head sadly "never be sorry, our time together will be the happiest time of my life. I just wish there was a way to make it last..."

I suddenly had a plan, it sparked into my head the moment the words left his mouth. I smiled as I eagerly said "why don't we just run away?"

He seemed surprised for a moment "run away?"

I nodded "think about it, we could run away and live together freely, its the only way right?"

He was silent for a long moment, before he finally smiled slightly "I think so. But we would never be truly free, they would hunt us, because they want your power."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck "I wouldn't care, we have to try Richard. Its the only way."

He nodded and smiled, looking more like himself as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Tomorrow, we'll go tomorrow. But before that I have to show you something, its important."

I nodded "alright."

I then rested my head on his chest and breathed in his scent, he smelt of the forest at night, alive and sensual. He rubbed my back and held me close, I didn't want to let go of him and I wouldn't, they would have to drag me up the alter and force me to marry X, because from now on...Kori Anders was fighting back.

ooo

Hi, yeah I know ur all angry with me because Kori kissed X but she was confused, imagine loving someone u cant be with! hehehehe anyway the next chapter is - DUN DUN DUNNN Richard and Kori run away, will they escape?xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx please review!

This chapter is dedicated to Cartoonstar, just because she really gives me the motivation to keep writing thanks to her wonderful reviews, thanks for your support!XXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent Yor - Val Yor

Leonid Kovar - Red Star


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

I crept down the narrow stair case once again, ducking down to avoid the cobwebs. I gripped the side of the wall when one of the floor boards shook underneath my weight but I continued on. Yes, I was going to see Terra, I felt that it was important that I saw her one last time.

I reached the faint orange glow that was the torches lighting the basement, or rather torture chamber. I peered around the corner and saw the same sad girl, hanging in chains.

"Hi Terra," I said softly.

She raised her head slowly and smiled. I picked up the butterfly clip on the floor and saw the same bright yellow flash which I did last time.

_"Hello Kori, how are you?"_

I smiled "I'm great! Everything you said has come true!"

She gave a small smile, and I tried not to flinch when she moved slightly in her chains. She looked the same as she did last time, but red rims were beginning to show around her eyes. "And we're going to run away today, after Richard shows me something."

_"Really? I have an idea what that might be. I really hope that you manage to get away."_

"Thank you, but...Terra. I, I just want to know, how can I brake the chains? I want to help you."

Her eyes widened, and the shock made her coff horrendously, her throat sounded scratchy and sore. This was the reason I wanted to help her, the poor girl may have betrayed her coven but I couldn't just leave her like that. I knew if I did, the memory of her would haunt me forever.

When she finally settled down she answered _"Kori, you cant save me from this, I am to be here for eternity."_

I shook my head "no Terra, I can and I will. If you'd just tell me how, I will. I owe you much for all that you have done for me."

Terra starred at me for a long time, unblinking. Perhaps it had been a long time since anyone had done anything for her, care about her, but I did, maybe she was just overwhelmed with emotion. For the first time since I'd seen her, Terra gave me a real smile.

_"You can do as you wish Kori, but I'd like you to know that your words mean allot to me. In order to cut the chains you would need an immortal blade."_

I frowned in confusion, where on earth would I find that? I also remembered what Richard had said about killing a coven leader, I would need an immortal blade if I was going to do that as well.

Not that I was going to, I merely wanted it for protection against Bruce or Slade, I most certainly wasn't going to allow them to auction me off to a husband.

"I don't know when I'll get it, but the moment I do, I'll come back for you. I promise."

She nodded weakly _"I have no doubt that you will."_

I smiled and was about to put down the butterfly clip when her voice stopped me.

_"It's alright, you can keep it. If you ever want to contact me, wear it and we can speak through the mind link."_

I nodded and slipped it into my pocket next to Ravens necklace. I turned to leave and made my way towards the stairs _"Kori."_

I turned to face her "yes?"

Her eyes were grave as she looked at me, I wondered if she knew something I didn't at that moment. A future event that she couldn't tell me? All she said was _"be careful."_

OOO

I paced back and forth whilst I was inside my room, most of my clothes were packed and Richard had said that Raven would look after Silkie while we were gone and then transport him to me. So why did I feel so uneasy about this whole thing? It was a strange twisting in my stomach, like the kind you would get if you were nervous, I wasn't nervous though, I was fine. So what was wrong with me?

I could hardly tell Richard, he would think that I was having doubts about running away, and I certainly wasn't! I awaited his return from feeding, the thought of him killing innocent humans made me uncomfortable but I was getting better at accepting it. For the most part I was putting it out of my mind.

First Richard was taking me to his 'suprize' and then he would take me back here and at night we would sneak out and run away. I had my doubts about it, but it was the only way for us to be together. The stress was making me angry and I had to work on getting a grip on my powerful emotions, I could feel the fire inside of me. It wouldn't take very much for me to get the green aura around my hands, I knew how to summon it, but right then I was just confused, as always.

There was an unexpected gust of wind and my window opened of its own accord. I rushed over and pushed against the force of the wind in order to close it. Once I had, I breathed a sigh of relief and turned around.

"Nice hair style."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to a mirror, realizing my hair was a mess from the wind. "You did that on purpose didn't you!" I pointed an accusing finger at Richard who was smiling. He laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him "your gonna pay for that."

He laughed again, this time it was louder and seemed more fierce he narrowed his eyes in challenge. "Please my Star, what could you possibly do to me?"

I smiled and decided to to a difference approach. "I could just call this whole thing off, after all I'm not so sure I want to run away now. I guess we will just have to call off our secret relationship too." My smile gave away my true feelings, Richard smiled, showing his fangs, making the smile more sinister and predatory. I jumped as I watched him not move an inch from his spot across the room, but I felt his hands wrap around my waist.

I spun around to his him smiling behind me, amusement in his dancing blue eyes. "How did you do that!"

He chuckled and pulled me closer against the solid wall of his chest "a simple illusion, don't play games with me my Star, I always win."

I tried pushing myself away from him, but he held me as close as possible, I couldn't break free from his iron grip as I said "Mr. Grayson, you are very arrogant."

He chuckled, his body so close to mine was sending my heart on overdrive, I relished in the feeling of being in his arms. "And you miss Anders are a tease, don't talk about calling off our relationship as a joke, it may not affect you but it does me."

I manged to lift my head up enough to see his face "sorry, you know I wasn't serious."

His gaze was so intense, I found it hard to look at him in the eyes for too long, he smiled "I know. I just don't like jokes that aren't funny, its why I never laugh when Gar tells one."

I burst out laughing when I thought of the said vampire and his earlier bragging of 'what a wonderful commedian I am'. Raven had knocked him down by simply saying "the reason we don't laugh is because its not funny."

The thougt of Raven made my laughter subside "are you sure your okay with leaving Raven? And what about your father?"

Richard was rubbing soothing circles on my back, relieving my stress "if my father cant comprehend how much you mean to me perhaps I don't want him in my life. Rachel will be fine, we can contact her though a mind link any time."

I sighed and rested in Richards arms for awhile, however the need seeping through my body started to become more dominant, and I knew I had to get out of contact with Richard before I did something stupid.

"Richard, could you let me go now?"

"May I ask why?"

I narrowed my eyes and tried to struggle out of his grasp "because if we remain like this for much longer I might go crazy."

He knew exactly what he was doing to me as his hand traveled innocently down my body to my waist and went underneath the material to touch my bare back, I shuddered underneath his touch.

"What happens if I don't want to let you go?" His voice was husky and raw with desire, my heart was slamming into my chest. It wasn't him that started the fiery display of passion, surprisingly it was me. Bravely I attached my lips to his and started kissing him, him replying as eagerly as me as I moved up against him, pressing my curves into his body, and wrapping my arms around his neck. It was amazing how well I fit into his arms.

I knew exactly what would happen if we continued like this, but I didn't stop my feverish kisses against his lips, I wanted him. All of him. White heat was burning in my body, spreading and sending flames danceing over my skin. Suddenly Richard broke away from me, I looked at him like I had been slapped in the face, thinking he had rejected me.

He held up his hand when I was about to ask a question, I listened carefully and I then heard a loud bang sound through the house. Bruce was back from feeding, and so were the others.

Richard quickly let the two black bones emerge out of his shoulder blades, and jumped out of the window, carrieing me in his arms and flapping widely to gain some momentum as we sored through the air.

"Where are we going?" I called over the rush of wind

"I'm showing you that surprise while I still can. I didn't think the coven would be back so early."

I thought back to when he was kissing me "Richard did you-?"

"Believe me my Star, I have been burning with need for you much longer than you have for me. I wouldn't have stopped on my own accord."

I blushed and hid my face in his neck as I clung to his shirt, he chuckled lightly and beat his strong wings, gaining some speed. I peered out from the safety of his arms to look at the tree tops below us, I asked "where will we go?" more to myself than him.

"We will have to leave America, but apart from that we can go anywhere you wish."

The cold air was making me shiver, "well perhaps somewhere more warm."

He laughed and stretched his wings out "hang on."

I screamed as he dove straight down and spun in mid air, the wind whipped up my hair and I was both terrified and exhilarated as he soared downwards. He suddenly beat he wings and halted showing me the view, I looked out and gasped.

The wisps of dense air made a strange hazy mist around the entire forest view, I could see everything from where we were. I gulped and started panicking when I realized something. We were at the top of the waterfall.

Richard set me down on my feet and walked up to the edge "I love coming here, its my favorite place to just escape from things. I used to come here allot when you left my dreams, it was the last place I saw you."

I swallowed thickly and was glad that Richard had his back turned to me so that he couldn't see my expression. This place, it was getting me even more stressed, the twisting in my stomach becoming more painful. It would be where Richard could potentially die, I hated it and I wanted to leave.

"So, when did you make the connection that I was the girl from your dreams?" I tried to block out where we were by asking questions.

"Well, in my last dream about you, you told me your name and the moment I saw you move into that house when you were 15, I knew it was you."

I starred at him and bravely walked forward so that I could see his face, I dared not look down into the water though. "You saw me when I was 15?"

He turned around and nodded sadly "you have no idea how hard it was to leave you alone for 3 years. When we finally found out what Slade was planning to do I was sent to watch you. I thought that perhaps you would recognise me, I realised that the day you first looked at me, that it wasn't the case."

Richard looked out over the scenery, his sapphire eyes sweeping the landscape. I looked out and saw the beautiful sky colors, each melting away into the sunset which was taking place below the trees.

"Its a beautiful view." I felt compelled to look down, and I glared at the dark water below us, so very far down the cliff face. _It wont happen_ I kept telling myself, _I'll make sure it wont_.

"Yes, it is. Kori, I want you to know that if anything ever happens, if we're separated, you can find me here."

My eyes widened "no Richard!-"

He held up a hand "Its just in case, don't worry, we'll be fine. I wont let anything happen to you, I've planned everything out for tonight."

I bit my tongue and kept quiet. Should I have told him?

When the sun had set, Richard took me back to the mansion and told me he would wake me at 11.00. I agreed and kissed him one last time until I saw him again, the nervous twisting in my stomach becoming more apparent by the second.

So I sat down on my bed and waited. The way I saw it, was that this run away mission would either go two ways. We would either run away successfully, or get caught, if we got caught, there would be no hope for us. None.

Because although some of the vampires from Bruce's coven were on our side, they would hunt us down if Bruce told them to.

I lied down next to Silkie and stroked him absently, hoping to get some sort of comfort from him. The terrible twisting in my stomach would not stop and I wondered what would happen tonight as I briefly feel asleep.

OOO

"Kori we cannot make one sound, do you understand? Not one."

"Alright, alright don't worry so much, I'll behave."

"Good." Richard smiled as he opened my window quietly. As promised he had arrived at 11.00, I was ready and had my two rather large bags with me. I said a silent farewell to Silkie and climbed out of my window, Richard said that everyone was downstairs in the living room talking.

The night air was cool against my skin, I wrapped my arms around Richard as he picked me up bridle style and stretched out his wings.

"Nervous?" He whispered, I nodded.

"Its alright, we'll be fine, just hang on. I'm going to be flying pretty quick."

He jumped off the window ledge and I had to bite my lip to stop any sound escaping my throat. Richards wings flapped powerfully as we set off into the night.

However something happened, I knew something would, it was the warning, the twisting in my stomach had told me. The moment we crossed the wall surrounding Bruce's mansion, a terrible cry was heard.

I recognized the voice right away, Xaviour had been waiting for us. "Richard!" His voice was loud and fierce.

Richard cursed underneath his breath and began beating his wings faster. I clung to him as I saw Xaviour below us, a shadow in the forest following our every move.

"Cant they just leave us alone?" I whispered into his chest, he didn't answer.

I looked back down and the shadow was gone, I looked around in panic for Xaviour but it was too late. We were jerked backwards, Richard hissed and snapped as I looked behind him. X had taken hold of one of his wings and now we were falling to the ground.

I was lost in the tangle of the air and Richards arms, I was aware of Xaviour scratching his wings, Richard was trying to fight back and pull up at the same time. We crashed into a tree, I was saved from the downward blow in the protection of his arms as I fell down into the dirt floor.

I closed my eyes and just lied there, I wanted it all to stop. The chaos going on around me was too horrific to look at, both Richard and Xaviour were tackling each other to the floor, their terrible hissing and scraping of claws, of teeth ripping flesh filling the night air.

It was a night mare nothing more an nothing less, I grit my teeth and clenched my hands as I pushed off the ground and ran towards the attacking vampires.

"Stop!" I yelled at them, tears streaing down my face.

"Stop fighting right now!" They took no notice, Xaviour punched Richard and sent him flying through a tree. I closed my eyes and pressed my hands over my ears, hoping to block out the sounds of thunder which were their powerful strikes against each other.

I walked backwards and tripped over a sharp rock, the roughness of it scrapping my ankle and drawing blood.

_They wont stop. How can I stop them? If I don't they'll end up destroying each other._

I looked at the rock in front of me and suddenly had an idea. A dangerous one, but one that would certainly work. I picked up the rock and rushed over to the fighting figures.

I stood not too far away from them, and raised the rock to my wrist. Richard saw me first and cried out "NO!!!"

It was too late, I slashed it and winced in pain as the crimson blood started to trickle out of my wrist. Xaviour turned around and his eyes turned red, he starred at me hungrily while Richard looked at me with sadness.

With blinding speed Xaviour lunged forward, fangs out and alarming looking claws coming out from his fingernails. I had time to stagger back in fear before Richard knocked Xaviour in his left side and send him to the ground not to far away, a fierce growl escaped Richards lips.

I gripped my wrist in order to stop the blood, but it was hopeless. Richard turned his red gaze to me, his face looking more animal like by the second. He calmly strode over to me and took my wrist into his hands, I looked at him in fear but he simply inspected it for a moment.

Taking the bottom of his shirt in his hands he ripped off some of the material and wrapped it around my wrist in order to stop the blood flow. His eyes remained red, and his hands were shaking slightly as he dropped my hand to my waist

"Richard are you...alright?"

He nodded and looked away from me, his voice, rough and uneven "come on, we'd better go."

I nodded eagerly and thought that the worst had past, perhaps we could still managed to get away? That was obviously not the case, as I found out only moments later.

It was like a car accident, or something horrific yet slow at the same time. One minute I was walking behind Richard, the next I was slammed into and pushed onto the ground, all I saw was a blur.

Xaviours face was was in front of me, the wild red rage in his eyes, bright and burning, I couldn't move as he ripped off the same bandaged wrist and bit into my flesh.

Life stopped. My heart ceased to beat, my eyes widened, mouth open in pain. I was aware of two things, one was that Xaviours teeth were razer sharp and very painful, the other was the intense pleasure I was feeling as he drained my blood.

The feeling was ripped away like Xaviour was from me, Richard punched him off me and I fell into the ground. My head was spinning, like I was in a daze, my body was paralyzed.

And then Richards face was in front of me, his voice was mesmerizing "Kori! Kori! Stay with me..."

But his wonderful features were going out of focus, a pain was surging though my body as he smiled sadly at me, taking my frail body into his arms. "I'm so sorry. But there's no other way, and I'm not going to loose you."

The words were in and out of focus, as was his face but I was aware when he brought he hand up to his neck and scratched in one swiping motion, drawing blood. He then held me closer and said the soft command of "drink."

My stomach rolled and rebelled as I lied limply in his arms, the strength draining out of me "Kori! Do it now! I wont loose you." Richards voice was low and compelling, I looked into his sad eyes and brought my head to his neck. At first I kissed it tenderly, but then the rush and sensation of tasting his blood set in and I couldn't pull away.

I gripped his shoulders as I suddenly became all too aware of my instincts. I opened my mouth and drew out my fangs.

ooo

OK I know your all probably confused at the moment, but yeah, shes now a vampire. I'll explain in the next chapter what happened to her and even more! I'm so glad shes finally turned! And guess what! I may make a sequel! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! 


	22. Chapter 22

Capture 21

I was lost in the darkness. I knew I was feeding from Richard, I knew I could be killing him, but I couldn't stop. Suddenly I heard voices "there they are!"

And then footsteps, I finally let go of Richard and turned around. A solid hiss came through my teeth as I saw Jinx and some others I didn't know. A deep instinct was inside of me, I wasn't Kori anymore, the shy and gentel human. I was hunger, thirst, and darkness. I could feel the power in me, the rippling of muscles, I could zero in on ants that were on the ground, hear so many things, it was like I was wild. Reborn.

Someone reached out and grabbed me from behind, before I could see who it was I suddenly felt very sleepy.

"Time to get some sleep now Cutie." I snarled at the words, I could have fought him if I wasn't so tired.

I sank down to the floor and then, my world went black.

OOO

When I opened my eyes, the entire scenery had changed. I awoke on a bed with black covers, the entire room was dark and black. As I looked around I was aware that I was alone and also very aware of the other potential dangers in the house - the other vampires.

I looked at my wrist in astonishment when I realised that there wasn't one scar from where Xaviour had bitten me. My throat was sore and I felt a thirsty, scrathy feeling in my throat but that wasn't the worst part. Deep in my chest, my heart had stopped beating, I placed a shaky hand over it and felt my insides clench.

Richard. Where was he? I couldn't feel anything, nothing inside my body, my sorrow was the darkness inside me, and oh, how I craved his company. To see his sapphire blue eyes and drown in them, to hear his soft voice next to me. It was strange, it was like my whole body needed him, craved him. I jumped off the bed and headed for the door but stopped when I noticed a full length mirror.

I starred at myself in wonder, the wild green animal eyes starred back as I looked myself over. My usual scarlet hair which went down to my mid back, was down to my waist, seemingly shinier and more radiant.

My features were more apparent and beautiful, I almost didn't look like myself, what with the high cheek bones, the prettier face and body features.

Just to check that I wasn't dreaming, I opened my mouth and let my fangs slide out from my normal looking teeth. I gazed at them in horror for a few moments, and trailed my tongue over the sharp incisors in fascination before I heard a knock on the door.

The scary thing about it, was that I already knew who it was, I could smell him. I had also known he was coming, hearing his feather light footsteps. I walked calmly over to the door, walking with much more grace than usual.

When I opened it, Xaviour was waiting on the other side, just as I had thought. A hiss escaped through my clenched teeth and I stepped away from him in an automatic protective stance.

"Whoa, you've changed. Amazing what becoming a vampire does to you isn't it?"

I glared and clenched my fists together in order to control my anger, with a sharp intake of breath I collected myself enough to speak.

"Where is he?" My voice, it was so foreign to me it was scary, it was soft yet held a promise of menace, it was graceful to hear and Xaviour seemed surprised for a moment. In fact he was looking at me with a strange expression, his hazel eyes starred unblinking at me for a moment, like he was entranced.

He suddenly shook his head and responded "Slade will clear things up for you, come on, we're wasting time and I don't like to keep him waiting."

A low growl erupted from the depths of my throat, I reveled my two long fangs in warning "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where he is." Again the tone in my voice was so soft, it was confusing me along with the absence of feeling something, there was nothing inside me, just a dark void of pain and longing for Richard.

Xaviour glared at me "don't try to act tough with me Cutie, your emotions are scattered at the minute and your easily angered. Just try to calm down and don't even think about attacking me, your inexperienced at the moment with our powers."

He walked away from me and gestured for me to follow. I did so glaring at his back the entire time, scanning the area for a danger or a threat. I was scarred, very scarred. I wasn't scarred of Slade or X, I wasnt scarred of what was happening to me either. I was terrified for Richard, I could feel it, something was telling me he was in danger, in pain.

I was deadly and seething with anger inside and I realised that I wasn't the same person anymore. I was part wild, part animal, a predator in disguise, and my instinct was to get away from this danger and protect my mate. I tried to get a grip on the beast inside me, the blood thirst whisper in my mind telling me to kill, I was even thinking of how to evade Xaviours defence, gain the upper hand. I was shocked and frightened as part of my brain accessed how to fight him. It wasn't my fault though, that wasn't me thinking...was it?

I wouldn't hurt a fly, so why was I thinking about death so much, craving it? I tried to talk, to keep my mind out of the gutter "so who turned me?"

Xaviour glanced at me from over his shoulder "Richard did. I bit you, but that didn't turn you, he gave his blood, ensuring you would survive and become like us. Since I bit you, you should have a small percentage of my powers and since Richard turned you, you may end up becoming just like him."

I actually felt excitement. _Me, a shadow wing?_

I really hoped that were true, as I asked another question. "But I thought that couldn't happen, I thought that to become a vampire I would have to be married and surrender my soul to that one vampire."

The wonderful tone in my voice seemed to compel Xaviour to look at me in a strange way, I wondered something, had an idea and decided to test it once I had thought it over some more.

"I'm not sure what to tell you Cutie, Slade will fill you in, it seems like Bruce has been telling you a bunch of lies."

I gaped at him, startled, and realised that my human antics were still in me, it made me more relaxed. She was still in me, Kori Anders was there, my human self, not the strange, wild thing lurking beneath my skin.

"That's impossible. Raven would have known if he was lying, she would have told me."

Xaviour chuckled, which sparked my anger, I was relived when I could see a faint green glow around my hand, showing that my powers from before were still alive in me.

"Maybe she wasn't as trust worthy as you thought."

I glared at him "I would rather trust her than you any day." I put venom into my voice, the passionate feelings inside of me turned into hatred, I truly despised Xaviour, hated him with a fiery passion.

He shrugged, undisturbed. I took my time to observe my surroundings and found that I didn't like Slade's mansion like I did Bruce's.

Slade's was cold and decaying. I noticed many cobwebs, allot of grey colors and simple, old looking ornaments. Had I been a human, I would have been scarred of venturing into such a place like I had at Bruces.

We finally arrived at two large doors, Xaviour knocked twice on it before I heard a faint "come in."

X held open the door for me as I walked in, immediately I saw Slade's entire coven in front of me. In a way Bruce and Slade were very alike, the coven's members were seated around a massive oak table, just like the one at Bruces mansion. Everything seemed expensive to, but all the colours were grey and dark shades, however for the first time as a vampire I felt afraid though. If I had a heart it would have been on overdrive as I looked at the head of the table, starring at the still figure seated there.

His deep blue eyes starred back at me, a hint of menace in their depths. He was old looking, the oldest vampire I'd seen so far, and perhaps the powerful. I could see why Bruce found him a threat as I felt danger radiating from him, his silence and stillness was proof of the dangerous demon inside him.

"Please take a seat miss Anders."

His voice was calm, maybe even placid and inviting. I walked quickly and sat down next to him without a thought, I observed his face as I sat next to him. He had deep etches of old times caved into his face, dark blue eyes and a large scar over his left eye. He had sleek silver hair and an impressive build on him, when he spoke his voice had the same calm and gentle tone.

"How are you my dear?"

I gave a curt nod and glanced around the table, among the strange looking vampires I noticed Jinx. Her pink hair was down and fell in curly waves down to her mid back, her keen cat like, pink eyes starred at me with intrest.

"I'm fine, but I'd like to know whats happening please." I don't know why I was being polite, but I felt like it was important that I be extra careful around this man, I kept Xaviours scar in mind. Would he do something like that to me if I was disrespectful?

"Of course." He spoke to me before addressing the whole table "while miss Anders is with us it is essential that she is to be comfortable. Therefore I only want only women in her company, to avoid stress. Jennifer, Rose and Jade. I want you to watch over Kori, attend her every need and make sure her stay is comfortable."

My fist shook in anger, I wanted answers and Slade was prolonging giving them to me.

"Where is he? Mr. Slade, I want to know where Richard Grayson is."

I felt intimidated as Slade turned his gaze on me, he was silent for a moment "he is of no concern to you anymore."

I narrowerd my eyes at him "he is of every concern to me."

I shrank back when Slade's voice turned cold "Richard may have turned you but it is of Xavious doing that you became a vampire. You understand that marriage is part of your legacy, it wasn't necessary for you to become a vampire with it. But it is what has to happen in order to fulfill your deepest power and potential."

I blinked.

No way was this happening again.

"What! You mean after all that I still have to get married!" I was fuming with anger, Slade's voice went back to relaxed.

"Yes. It is imperative that you do so. Without marriage your ancestors power flowing through your veins will not be awakened. You have no choice, you must be wed soon. Richard is most certainly not a candidate for such a thing. Once you are married and at full power you and your husband will leave America and go to stand before the high council. From there, they will decide what to do with you."

I gaped and tried to control myself. Throughout my whole time with vampires, all they had ever done was tell me what to do, and now right when I thought I was free from Bruce and stress, this was happening. I was no freer than I was back at Bruce's.

I felt the beast inside me, the dark void swirl and hiss with anger, I had never felt such intense emotions before. I worked at keeping my face unemotional "who are the high council?"

"The highest rank in the vampire world you could get. They are the most powerful group of vampires in existence and they would be very interested in you. They would be pleased with me if I handed you over to them. And it would be a fine life to live among them, a great honor."

_I have no life without Richard._

I lowered my eyes and sighed heavily, suddenly feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders.

Slade stood up and said "if you are going to feed tonight in the city do so, but take Kori with you and keep a wachful eye on her, show her how to feed, to breath in the night and awaken her senses. Show her what it means to be a true vampire."

The others nodded obidiantly, and for the first time I noticed in shock that Jericho was in the room aswell. He gave me a small smile and a nod, I smiled slightly back.

"Very well then, have a good evening but don't get too carried away, I'm talking to you two specifically, Malchoir and Rorek. No stupidity like last time, you placed the entire coven at risk."

I looked over at the two men sitting side by side. They must have been brothers, I could tell they were twins just by looking at them. One had long white hair, and dazzling blue eyes, the other had a long dark mane of hair with sinister looking silver eyes. They nodded and looked rather sheepish, as Slade gave the order "you may leave."

I eagerly got up and followed the others, Xaviour walked close to me but I payed no attention to him as we walked in silence.

"I'll pick you up later, say around 9.00? You'll be starving around then but don't worry, I'll teach you how to hunt." His smug, male attitude was beginning to get on my nerves.

"I don't want to hunt."

He shrugged "okay then, you can stave for all I care."

I stopped walking which caused him to turn and face me, "you don't really care about me at all do? Why do you even bother? Why couldn't you just let me and Richard go!" My hands were getting hot, I hid them behind my back in alarm, I didn't want him knowing about my powers just yet.

Xaviours handsome features became slightly saddened, he ran a hand through his brown hair in agitation "look I do feel something for you. I haven't felt anything for anyone since Rose and me. I wasn't about to let Richard have you anyway, hes not of noble blood and he doesn't deserve you."

I grumbled under my breath sarcastically "like you do..."

We continued on to my room before I realized something "wait. You were with Rose?"

He chuckled "well it wasn't an official relationship really, more of a fling, just like the rest of them. She was the only one who I have ever felt real emotions for, I thought at one point that she could be my Starfire. I realized later on when she slept with Malchoir that it couldn't be so."

For once I felt sorrow for Xaviour. Did he once love Rose? I knew that he couldn't possibly love me.

He chuckled and smiled without humor "it seems that we were a bit too alike, I got a taste of my own medicene. I always did cheat on women, but once I found Rose I stopped, she was so much like me, the chemistery was amazing." X sighed heavily, his hazel eyes sad.

We arrived at my door, I hesitated before I decided to try something. The power in my voice was strange and since Xaviour had played a part in changing me, I wondered if part of his power was in me. Hidden in the tone of my voice.

"Xaviour." There it was, the answer. I could make my voice so compelling to listen to, that I could get anything I wanted. I knew the moment after I spoke with such seduction in my voice that this was true, Xaviour turned to look at me.

"Yes Kori?"

I took a few steps towards him, keeping my eyes fixed with his. "You want to please me more than anything dont you?" I could tel that my words were affecting him, his eyes were filled with lust as I moved ever closer to him.

"Yes.."

I moved so close that I could touch him without doing so, I fed his desire for me with my voice and I couldn't belive how easy it truly was to overpower a males mind. "Then you'll tell me anything I want to know wont you?"

He nodded slowly and mutterd "anything." I then brought my face level with his and whisperd seductivly into his ear "you will tell me where Richard is."

I could tell he had no idea what I was asking him, his mind was clouded and I was grateful that he wouldn't remeber this, my voice was creating a misty haze over his vision, blinding him with the untruth. He would think that after escorting me back to my room he walked away and spoke briefly with one of his friends. It was amazing how it felt to hypnotise him, my blood surged hotly at my ability and I felt wonderful excitement at the prospect of testing my other powers.

He replied slowly "he is in an underground chamber guarded by two of the high councils vampires. Slade asked for help with restraining a prisoner, they guard him, only until he dies."

My eyes widened and panic gripped me, I quickly tried to control my emotions and continue the sharrard.

"When will he die?"

Xaviour didn't even blink "when his Starfire is married."

Angered, I gripped his shirt and shook him slightly "at which location is the underground chamber hidden? Tell me now!"

He blinked and squeezed his eyes shut in pain, I realised that my anger was unintentionally hurting him through the fierceness in my voice and calmed myself "tell me." The words were soothing and impossible to resist Xaviour opened his hazel eyes and starred at me, slightly confused.

"Behind the waterfall. There is a secret chamber, an old one but not forgotten. Richard is locked inside a sealed chamber, totally inaccessible."

_We'll see about that._

I released my hold on him, both physically and mentally, and quickly opened the door to my new room. He blinked a few times, and when I was sure he had snapped out of my illusion, I shut the door behind me.

OOO

I paced back and forth across my room in agitation, almost like a wild animal locked in a cage. I had to go free Richard but how? Here I was under guard as well and tonight I would be forced to go out with the rest of Slades coven to feed. I didn't feel all that happy about killing innocent people but the nagging, thirsty feeling inside my throat wouldn't stop.

I suddenly senced another presence in room, my fangs automaticlly lengthend along with my insticts. The wild creature inside me scanned the area for danger, when I realised that it was only Jinx I relaxed and retracted my teeth.

The slim form of the pink haired girl materialised into my room from the breeze coming in through my window. She smiled in greeting and held out her hand, I took it without hesitation.

"I don't think we've been introduced properly, my name is Jennifer Hex but you may call me Jinx."

I nodded "Its nice to finally meet you in person. I'm Kori Anders"

Jinx laughed, her cat like eyes alive with mirth "oh I know, I know all about you. Actually I think that everyone knows about you."

I sighed "I wish that everyone would give it a rest with the whole ' you must marry to achieve your true potential as a vampire.' I'm really not ready for marriage."

She laughed again, the sound echoing through the room "you must be sick of it huh?"

I nodded happily, feeling more like myself by talking easily with someone. Jinx then looked over to the window and it closed with a quiet groan against the wind, she then turned to me looking more serious.

"I can help you."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion "how?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked around nervously, I scanned the area and sensed that no one was within hearing distance, even for vampires. "Its okay, no one is around to hear us."

She looked at me, startled for a moment before she visibly relaxed "you know that me and Wally are together in secret."

I nodded, she seemed nervous about admitting it out loud, I gave a reassuring smile, all the while listening for danger. "You and Richard were an item right?"

I nodded agian, sadness welled up inside me. Jinx gave a sympathetic smile "well I belive that we can help one another."

I smiled at her in sudden understanding as she said "you want to save Richard, and I want to see Wally. If you help me sneak out tonight to meet him, I'll help you rescue Richard."

ooo

Hi, I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I'm going back to school soon. :( But hey, its my last year so yay! *Celebrates* 

Please review and tell me what you think of it ^_^ the next chapter will be: Kori faces her desire for blood, but her human reluctance could be dangerous. Its all drama as she joins Slade's coven for a night out in the city and sees someone she used to know...

review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

I looked out across the dark landscape and breathed in the night air. Jinx leaned against the window frame watching the same view, her eyes full of longing

"you want to be free."

She smiled at me sadly "we are very alike aren't we?"

I laughed softly "we sure are."

We watched the scenery for a few moments longer in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable we just felt comfortable enough in one anothers presence that there wasn't a need for conversation. It was like we had known each other for years in fact.

Jinx had such a light about her, and after all of the stress I had been having she was like a warm summer breeze after the storm, however was the worst over for me, or still to come?

I would ask to go for a walk before the hunt tonight and ask that Jinx come along with me, Slade would oblige, I knew he would. And then while I go on the hunt she would go to see Wally, I would explain her absence by saying that she was hunting elsewhere. Then after I came back Jinx and I would sneak out again to rescue Richard.

The plan was simple enough, I was afraid though, terrified even of the dark void inside me, the nervous twisting in my stomach telling me something was wrong. I hated that sign, I was so scared that something had happened to Richard I could feel it, his pain, his fear, somehow I could without even knowing how I did it.

"Are you scarred?"

Her voice startled me, it was safe to say that I was scarred, I would have preferred to hunt for the first time with Bruce's coven. I doubted that Slade's coven would help me at all, they weren't a family like the other coven were, they were real vampires. Blood thirsty and deadly.

"Yes. Would you tell me something Jinx?"

"Of course!" She beamed and I laughed softly before asking timidly,

"how did you and Wally meet?"

She seemed shocked for a moment before a slow smile crept onto her mouth, it seemed like it was impossible for Jinx not to smile, but it was also impossible for me not to smile in her presence as well.

She sighed dreamily, resting her head on the heel of her hand "oh it was amazing. Totally dramatic, like the kind you see in the movies."

My smile widened, Jinx spoke without the old age words or courtesy I was used to from vampires. I wondered if she had only been recently changed, what with her fashion sense and slang words.

She giggled like a school girl and walked over to my bed, plopping herself down rather ungracefully.

"You see, a few years ago when I was first changed we were ordered to take this book from a library, apparently from Slade there was only two in existence, Bruce had the other one. I think it involved you Kori..."

I rolled my eyes "doesn't everything?"

Her cheeky grin said it all "Xaviour certainly likes to speak about you."

I glared "skip back to the story."

"Alright, alright. So me and Jade went to retrieve the book, it was sort of like a test for me, to see if I was good enough in Slade's eyes. Me and Jade spilt up once we were there and I went into the restricted section and as soon as I found the book he was there."

She smiled fondly at the memory, I lowered my eyes when I thought of when I first met Richard, it was more than a little painful.

"He was kinda annoying first." Jinx giggled again, I smiled sadly and pushed my own pain away to listen.

"The first thing he said was 'nice hair colour.' I got angry and used my power on him."

I looked at her, confused "what is your power?"

She shrugged "I can make someone unlucky, give them allot of bad luck and curse them. Put a spell on them. I made a row of books land on Wally before he could escape."

I walked over to the mirror and starred at myself as she continued.

"I tried to run away with the book but he blocked my path, when Jade called my name and came looking for me Wally grabbed my hand and pulled me into a closet. He told me to trust him, and as strange as it sounds, I did."

"We got talking and there was allot of insulting and playful banter, nothing serious. When it was time to go back to our separate lives we couldn't bear the separation. So we decided to meet each other on a regular basis, then one time Wally took me to this beautiful lake."

She sighed dreamily again "it was so romantic, and then he finally said that he loved me, and ever since then we've been together in secret."

I smiled and checked my watch. It was 8.00pm, time to get going on that walk I figured.

"We'd better get going."

OOO

Slade had asked a few questions but we had manged to deceive him, with help from my hypnotic voice. It amazed me that even my voice was powerful enough to overpower a coven leader like Slade.

We followed an old path way through the forest, Jinx said it would lead to the lake and that's where Wally would be.

"How do you even know he'll be there?"

Jinx shrugged, her pink hair was in bunches again and she was wearing a dark blue dress. "Me and Wally can sort of communicate with our minds, like a mind link without the object, its just natural.

"Oh, so how did that happen?" It surprised me that there was still so much I didn't know about the vampire world, what else would I have to learn?

Jinx blushed, and gave a nervous giggle "oh, er well. You see...to create a mind link with an object your body and soul have to be connected, to be the same half's like ying and yang...its spiritual. Only the couple that are true enough to each other can have one, this proves that I am in fact Wallys true Starfire. But err you have to fully accept each other and love each other so I gave up my body to him and we-"

"okay okay! I get it! You made love, that's fine but don't go into detail" I was blushing too, Jinx smiled widely and giggled like a school girl.

"We're not twelve, it does have another name you know."

I glared at her and quickened the pace so that she was behind me.

"ha ha alright, I'll stop. But please, does that mean you haven't done anything with Richard?"

"We are NOT having this conversation!" I began to run, still blushing through the forest. I stopped when my path suddenly began to get wider and I could see bright sunshine ahead through the trees.

My feet took me to a large clearing, in the center, a large and beautiful lake with sparkling waters stretched out. I was so entranced that I forgot to scan my surroundings for danger. So when Wally dropped out from the tree and landed right in front of me, my body took over and surprise turned into anger. The darkness inside me swirled in fury and the wildness spread through my veins.

I hissed and clenched my hand into a fist, the green aura lighting around it in a fiery blaze. I attempted to hit him, without really knowing that it was Wally himself. He dodged "whoa Kori! Calm down!"

"Kori!" Jinx had arrived. I tried to get a hold of myself, I growled in frustration as I tried to get a grip on the darkness. The volcanic rage dwindled until I was once more calmer, I remembered what Roy had said before about sneaking up on unaware vampires.

"You shouldn't have done that! My anger is easily set off and I couldn't help it if I hurt you!"

Wally held up his hands "sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

I huffed and stomped away, passing Jinx. I wasn't really angry with Wally I was actually frightened. I could have killed him then, without even knowing who he was, all I could see was a red haze of fury.

I shakily walked through the forest, sweeping a hand through my scarlet coloured hair in frustration. If I reacted like that when a vampire sneaked up on me, how was I going to be tonight when the streets were filled with humans. Humans with delicious hot blood.

I grit my teeth and brushed the thought away, I wasn't a monster, I could do this life without taking to many others, perhaps I could kill robbers instead, criminals perhaps? I began running, just for a distraction, I couldn't afford to think or feel anything, I was too emotional. With every step I took my body cried out for Richard, I wanted him near me so bad that I thought I'd go insane. He was supposed to teach me, he was supposed to show me things about the vampire world.

I wiped a lone tear away and examined it. I was amazed when it sat in my hand like a crystal, the tear was plain white but as solid as a stone. I slipped it into my pocket and frowned when I realised I had reached the house.

OOO

"Alright then, I'm in charge of this hunt so you'd better all listen to me! If you have any questions ask me and don't be shy, hunting is the most dangerous time for us vampires even though we are the predators not the prey. So if you have any quires, you are to ask me understand?" Xaviour smiled smugly, gazing down at me.

I smiled secretly to myself when I thougt about hypnotiseing him into falling out of the window to teach him a lesson. I looked around me at all the other eager looking vampires who were in Slades coven (minus Slade himself and Jinx.)

In front of us was Xaviour himself standing on the large window sill, the window open as well, behind him was the forest scenery, looking as peaceful as the night itself.

Next to me I shyd away from the horrid specimen next to me. Martin Mathews, the weird guy who was as big as a mammoth was a truly terrifying vampire, his eyes were already red with anticipation. His bright yellow teeth were shown as he smiled, letting his fangs slid out, saliva dripping from them.

The other vampires remained calm and I looked at them each of them with interest, none of them seemed interested in me for a change.

I suddenly noticed a figure leaning against the wall lazily, her red eyes fixed on Xaviour. I could identify every vampire in the room, but not her, I turned to my sights on Jericho and asked a question in my mind.

_Jericho? Who is that girl leaning against the wall over there?_

Jericho looked at her out of the corner of his green animal eyes, he frowned.

**"**_That would be my sister. Rose Wilson.**"**_

I looked back at the girl with amazement, so that was Rose? Xaviours ex, and also Slade's daughter. She had long silver coloured hair which cascaded down her mid back, she looked amused by Xaviours speech, as if mocking him. I wondered why she even cheated on him, did she love him like he did her?

"Well then if we're all ready...we shall begin the hunt."

I smiled and felt the sensation of blood lust take over, the wild side of me would be unleashed and I could give into my instincts. It would be good to leave my human antics behind, my feelings and emotions I could just be free from everything and breath in the night, I could barely wait.

What I didn't expect was for Xaviour to smile slightly before closing his eyes and lean backwards. He fell from the window without even looking back I gasped as every one of the other vampires gave into their senses, and lengthened their fangs, springing out of the window. I stood with Jericho for a moment, a little bit scared.

**"**_Its alright, I am under oath to protect you, just let the creature inside you take over, don't even think about it. Just hunt.**"**_

Without another word Jericho left, leaping gracefully out of the window, I watched his form slowly disappear into the night and took a deep breath.

I focused on the dark void inside me, the power flared and I let it take over me. The darkness spread rapidly, traveled through my veins like lightning, I felt my instincts take over and I jumped out of the window leaving Kori Anders behind me.

OOO

Laughter sung through the trees, it was mine, joyful and free. I could really feel everything and it was wonderful, exhilarating. I could see so much, hear all of the creatures hiding below us, I called to them, telling them to have no fear of me. A lone wolf howled, its cry mournful, I sent a call back in comfort and laughed as the wind brushed past me.

Nature was alive, as was I, everything had a voice and it called to me as I jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

I quickly caught up with the others in no time, and just to prove myself and have some fun, I wived in and out of them and overtook Xaviour who was leading them. I caught his glare and snarled, quickening my pace until I ran out of forest.

When the scene in front of me came into focus as a city, something slammed into me. It wasn't a physical thing, it was a scent, millions of flavors in the air, I inhaled sharply and drew out my fangs.

"Kori."

I turned to face Xaviour who stood next to me. "Please just calm yourself, if you don't put your mind before your need to kill, you'll be consumed by need, all you'll think about is death. If that happened it would be very dangerous, you could get hurt or hurt millions of others. Just calm yourself and become the human you are, this doesn't have to happen right away, we can go to a club."

I narrowed my eyes at him and dropped to the floor below us, landing gracefully on all fours at the foot of the tree. "Fine, where is the club?"

I worked to keep my voice even, why was it so hard to control my anger, it was like I hated that he had given me orders.

Jade and the others dropped down from the tree "follow me!" she cried enthusiastically. Rorak, Malchoir, Martin, Jericho, Xaviour and Rose all followed her I noticed that Rose wouldn't stop looking at Xaviour and he glared back.

The group followed Jade without any emotion evident in their faces, I was trying not to scream. All of my emotions were ragging inside of me, I wanted so much just to fight someone, like a warrior spirit was somehow inside me. This wasn't me, I was so timid and shy usually, why did I suddenly want to do these terrible things?

I was a vampire now, no one told me that I would have to fight inside myself for control, did the others have this dark shadow in their souls?

I frowned when we reached our destination. There were humans everywhere, drunk, hormonal and high. This was defiantly not what I needed when I was on the edge, I could kill these people in seconds.

_Jericho! What are we doing? I cant go into that bar, I cant control my blood lust._

There was a stirring in my mind, the others walked in, Jericho hung back.

**"**_Usually new vampires can be edgy but this is a test Kori. Don't you see? If you cant control yourself then you'll have to leave but just try, test yourself.**"**_

I sighed heavily and began to walk forward, I noticed that many of the men were looking at me so I kept my head down. If they tried something with me I wouldn't be able to handle my control.

When I entered the bar I was surprised to see that most of the vampires were conversing with the other humans. What was also weird, was that they were drinking beer, could they do that? Could vampires get drunk too?

**"**_We can if the alcohol is mixed with blood. But that's why they choose this place. They wont drink the blood and beer from a cup, they will target a drunk human.**"**_

It was all so barbaric, how could they do that? Pray on the human when it was defenceless and confused, it was genius, but wrong.

_**"**I have to go feed, there are people upstairs, you may join me if you wish.**"**_

_No thank you Jericho. I need to do this alone._

The blond haired mute nodded and walked away from me. I wasn't exactly nervous about this, I was more worried about killing more than one person. I looked around at the different people, chatting and messing around so idiotically. I didn't want to hurt them, or their family's, but what could I do?

The burning hunger in my throat was aching so bad now, I could smell their blood pumping through their bodies. I had to feed before it was too late.

However luck wasn't on my side.

"Kori?"

I turned to face the large human, and gasped. This cant be happening! Not now, not tonight when I need to feed so bad!

My Uncles face smiled widely, he cried joyfully and attempted to hug me, I side stepped and put my hands up, hopeing to block out the nightmare.

"Kori! You are alive! Oh I have missed you so much! Where have you been? I looked and looked, where did you go?" Galfore laughed.

I stepped back and my heart clenched painfully. What could I do? He looked so happy to see me, but I saw past it and saw the poor man who hadn't stopped looking for me since I disappeared. He handed out wanted posters, contacted everyone he could, searched everywhere. No one had seen me and it had stressed him so much. What did I do now? Let him think that I was dead by pretending I wasn't Kori?

I was hurting him so much, would he ever stop looking for me? The answer was no and I couldn't let him do that.

"Galfore."

My Uncle stopped rambling and smiled "yes my little Kori?"

I sighed "I'm fine. I don't really live around here anymore."

Galfore ran a hand through his long red hair "yes, Ive been looking for you. Why did you leave without telling me?"

I forced a smile, this was going to take awhile.

Hours later, I had sat down with my Uncle and talked to him, lying through my teeth that I had moved away for a break. That I had fallen in love and that I was going to live with him now, far away in Europe some where. Galfore wanted to meet him, but I said that he was already at our new home, that I had stayed behind to say a final goodbye.

He asked so many questions, and I felt awful with every lie I told but it was worth it in the knowledge that I wouldnt be hurting him anymore. I made him belive every lie through the power in my voice.

When he started talking about coming over to see me I knew it was time to go. I excused myself to the bathroom and walked away, every step I took was so painful that I could stop the tears from flowing. I reached the bathroom and found a pen and a piece of paper writing a small goodbye.

It was short and less than he deserved but I couldn't stay any longer, I would be endangering him even more. I opened the door a crack to see my Uncle sitting alone at his seat. I sent the command in my voice and smiled at my childish antics as I folded the letter into a paper aro plane.

I muttered under my breath "go to that man, to help him understand." The paper left my hand and fluttered across the room on a small breeze, I stayed until the paper reached my Uncle. He grabbed it and inspected it before he unfolded it and began reading. I walked away and climbed out of a nearby window walking off into the night.

I forgot who I was and gave into my instincts, running through the night and leaping across roof tops seaching for pry.

I spotted a large man in an ally, running away and holding a bag. I smiled as I followed the thief and leaped down silently behind him.

As I killed the poor man, savoring the blood that flowed through his neck I cried silently. I was so alone now, who could I turn to now when everything was so confusing. I had to go see Richard as soon as possible before I went insane, I didn't want to be alone, I couldn't stand it.

As I walked away from the lifeless body behind me I lifted my head and smiled. I couldn't wait for Jinx, I would go and see him tonight. I leaped forward and ran off into the darkness, every step was guided, like I knew where he was myself. I left the city and entered the forest leaving behind my poor Uncle Galfore and the other vampires.

ooo

Wow, that was...angusty. Sorry for the major depression, I just got one more sad chapter to go before things get interesting. hehehe I hope you guys like it! And please, if you don't like my story's, keep that info to yourself and just don't review. Constructive criticism is great but other than that it just hurts to see it when I get a new review. When I get a review im so happy so please don't make me sad :( 

Please review!!!! The next chapter will be: Can Kori sneak around the high councils vampires to see Richard, and whats happened to Richard anyway? Find out next time!xxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24

_This chapter is dedicated to 3 wonderful reviewers, Daniella TT (a wonderful person to talk to who has given me much encouragement), _

_Fire-Star Studios (a reviewer who has stuck with this story since the start, I'm truly grateful for all that you have done for me!) _

_and also Star of Airdrie (your kind words have made me update again and again because you care so much!) Thank you! You guys and everyone else who review my stories are truly appreciated._

Chapter 23

I silently approached the water fall and scanned my surroundings. I could detect two vampires in the area and another that was injured, I gasped and brought a hand to my chest where my heart once was. Richard, it was him, he was hurt and in pain. I swallowed a burst of anger and silently jumped over the rocks, approaching the water fall.

Some of the rocks were slippy as I climbed up the cliff face next water fall, it took longer than expected and my fingers were aching as I clung rather ungracefully to the wet rocks. I managed to avoid getting wet but when I reached a small path way I realized I would have to. The small pathway that I hadn't seen came from the forest and lead behind the water falls cascading dark water.

I frowned and followed the path until I was at the entrance way. I jumped through the water which hit me like a thousand sharp needles and found myself in a gloomy cave. I spat out some water which tasted revolting and scrambled up onto my feet, shuddering. I was soaked and shivering even though I could feel the temperature anymore, I was just me, existing but not really living. I wasn't alive if I wasn't with _him_.

I stepped forward into the dark cave and was relived to see the start of a tunnel lit up by torches. According to my scenes I could detect that the two vampire guards were down the tunnel. The puzzling thing about it was that the tunnel seemed to split into two passage ways, I sighed heavily before entering the tunnel.

I stretched out my senses but it was no use, I couldn't tell where the vampires were. I pushed back my crimson hair in frustration when I reached the two passage ways.

_What do I do now?_

I heard a faint whispering sound, my hearing was so precise I could tell what it was. I looked down and smiled at the little mouse, I crouched down and opened my palm which it happily crawled onto.

"Please could you go down the left passage way and tell me if there are two men down there?"

I whispered to it and set it on the floor again, it scuttled away silently and I smiled in satisfaction. I loved being a vampire, I could hear every little creatures voice, who knew that being something so grotesque as a creature that drains blood could be nice? I was suprised it didnt see me as a threat.

Again I asked myself, can everyone else do this? Surly Gar could but what about Raven, or Richard? The little mouse came running back, it told me quietly that they were indeed down there so I decided to take the right passage first and see where that got be before hypnotising the guards.

I said thank you to the mouse and walked away, I walked as silent as a ghost and I really felt like one. The only feeling I had was the twisting in my stomach again, that terrible ache telling me that something was wrong.

"Richard where are you?" I whispered to myself, hoping to find him just by asking where he was. I continued down the passage way, looking at the well built structure. It was old looking, like from ancient times, it was like the passage should belong belong in something like a castle. Perhaps it did once?

Finally the tunnel started to get narrower, and curved around a corner. I couldn't sense anything so I stepped forward confidently and turned the corner.

All that was there was a simple door. It was strange though, the doors style was Gothic and had strange writing on it, was it...Latin? I placed a finger on the deeply cut writing and felt a shudder run through my system. I gasped and staggered back in alarm, tears filling my eyes.

He was in there, but he was so weak, that shudder had vibrated through my body telling me of his fear. He was nearly dead, I was sure of that.

Panic washed through me and I glared at the lock on the black door. I gripped it in my shaking fingers and pulled on it, the metal gave a moan of protest and wouldn't budge. Suddenly I had an idea, I smiled as I bent down analyzing the lock.

If my voice would send a letter to its destination, why couldn't I command the lock to open?

"Open for me, I need to you unlock" I whispered. I only had to cross my fingers for a moment because the lock clattered to the floor after opening itself, I didn't even celebrate my success. I quickly pushed on the door and opened it, fear was making me nervous about what I could possibly find.

I opened the door and looked inside.

OOO

The only light was one torch, and the moonlight shining from in between the iron bars which was a cell window.

And there he was, my shadow wing. Hung up in the same fashion as Terra had been, but his was worse, so much worse. Perhaps it was worse because it was Richard hung up in chains, but the way that he was hung like a display made me sick.

His beautiful wings were stretched out, and had black chains criss crossed over them, both his wings and his clothes were stained with blood. I could tell it was blood but, it wasn't red and that frightened me, it was...black.

Is that what they meant by noble blood? Xaviour had bright red blood and he apparently had noble blood, what was Richard if he had black blood? It ran down parts of his body which were cut like ink, ebony ink.

I had no time to think about it, I simply acted. I sprinted forward, he wasn't dead I told myself, he couldn't be dead.

His eyes were closed, and his hands hung at his sides limply, a large gash was on his arm which was still bleeding. The other more saver wounds were dry, I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

All it took was for me to say his name to make him alive "Richard." I said through gritted teeth, the white hot tears crept down my face, he stirred slightly and then his red eyes flashed open.

I didn't care if it was dangerous, I sobbed and wrapped my arms around him, he stilled slightly before he slowly put his arms around me in an embrace. Like he was slowly remembering who I was. His arms got tighter as he realised it was me, he breathed in a shaky breath "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I - I thought y - you were d..." I couldn't move, he suddenly became my Richard and chuckled "they wouldn't dare try to kill me. I was too busy killing myself, I see you've changed"

I sniffed and pulled back, smiling tearfully "only in looks I hope."

Richard frowned, his face looking strained "no, its more...you...you had your first kill tonight didn't you?"

I nodded sadly and rested my head on his shoulder, I felt at peace once more with myself, breathing in his scent and feeling alive. My eyes suddenly widened in alarm, I pulled back slightly, but Richard held me in place "what do you mean, you were too busy killing your self? Richard...did you do this to yourself?"

I pulled back enough to look at his wounds, Richard sighed "the pain. It wouldn't stop, I could feel your emotions, and I couldn't...take it."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

When I looked into Richards eyes all I could see was fear and pain, perhaps male vampires had far deeper emotions when it came to their women, but what Richard was feeling for me was a far stronger pain than what I had suffered.

He sighed once more and rested his hands on my shoulders, starring in my eyes. "Every moment you've been away from me, my mind hasn't been able to think properly. Ive been so afraid my star, afraid for you and for myself. Because my soul has recognised you as my Starfire, I cant bare to be away from you and since you've been gone so long, my body has been shutting down."

He looked down, ashamed "I was about to die, I thought that you were getting married, I could feel your sorrow. It was so deep and painful that I thought that you were surly being wed, I gave into disappear, and the wounds opened. My life's dirty blood flowed out, the cause of this whole mess" he chuckled without any humor and smiled sadly.

"I never once thought that I would suffer so much just because you were gone from me for a day, what a mess I am."

I frowned and gently trailed a hand down his face "you shouldn't put yourself under such torture."

He slumped into the wall and starred at me with such intensity, I was scarred for him, he didn't look well, more paler than usual. I trailed light fingers over his wounds. He tensed but slowly leaned into my touch "you torture me Kori Anders."

My fingers curled around his wrist and I brought his hand to my face and whispered "close. Seal your blood inside and close the wound."

I watched with happiness as the large gash on his wrist slowly closed up, then the others on his body followed, the skin pulling back together rapidly. I heard Richard gasp and I smiled.

"My Star, I did not know you could do magic"

I laughed, for once it was real and not forced. "I can apparently command things with the power of my voice, a gift from Xaviour when you both turned me." I stopped when I saw the pained look on his face, I sighed and reached up, touching his dark, torn wings.

"My fallen angel, what have you done to yourself?"

He chuckled lightly "the question is, what have you done to me, to have so much influence over my life."

I sighed and contemplated asking him something. _Don't, _my mind whispered but I paid no attention, I had to ask and know once and for all.

"Richard, who was Barbra to you?" The words just slipped out and I could hold back my inner jealousy, it wasn't really me asking, it was the wild, creature inside, born of anger, death and darkness. Why I felt the need to know at this time was unknown to me, I should have been happy just to be in his presence, but I felt like I had to know.

Richard looked startled for a moment, his blue sapphire eyes wide. "Why do you ask?" His voice was weak, and it pained me that I had hurt him, I quickly stutterd out an apology "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It just slipped out, please forgive me."

Richard smiled slightly and brushed my hair away from my face "its alright, its just...hard to talk about."

He looked up at the window, the moonlight illuminating his face in a breath taking way. "You only have two hours until dawn and we don't know if you can survive the sun yet. So, you must leave in an hour and I shall tell you now."

My heart felt heavily when I heard his words, I simply nodded sadly before he continued.

"Barbra was...with me for awhile, I didn't love her as she did me and it was wrong. She was obsessed with us being together, I met her when Bruce held a dinner party and invited many vampiresses that would suit someone of my stature. Barbra was the only one that I actually got along with, but I saw her as more of a friend."

He sighed gruffly and tilted his head back, leaning against the wall and looking up at the ceiling, he looked ageless yet old at the same time, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

When he continued, his voice was strained "when she suggested that we should get married, I couldn't continue our false relationship any longer. I told her that I was seeing another women, I didn't tell her that I was literally seeing you in front of my eyes every day and night, all I ever thought about was you, and it wasn't fair on her."

"Then she became dangerously jealous, and desperate, Wally told me that in order to make me jealous she even went as far as to sleep with Xaviour."

Richard clenched his hands into fists and looked away from me, I was becoming increasingly worried about him, he didn't seem the same. He was weaker, frailer, a fragile shell, cracking before my eyes. The worst thing about it was that I was the cause of his sadness and pain. Had his wounds really opened up just because he was away from me for a day?

"He took advantage of her. And after that she was constantly following me, I had nothing more to say to her, but then..."

The tortured man breathed in deeply, heaving air into his tired lungs, the sound was ragged and painful to hear. "Then she tole me that she was pregnant."

A million thoughts spiraled into my head at once, I felt dizzy and overwhelmed. I hadn't even known that vampires could reproduce, I had simply thought that they bite their victim and gave their blood to replace it, then that was it. If you drained them completely they died right?

A sudden bright future flashed before my eyes, one filled with a chance at a real normal life, unlike the one which I had thought myself damned to...

I could see a crimson haired, blue eyed boy running through the fields followed by a girl with long black hair with the same emerald eyes as me, laughing and running away from Richard who was playing with them. The laughter rang in my ears and echoed through my mind. It was the perfect dream, a family. Mine.

The possibility of having that made me want to fight for Richard more than anything, because without him, it wouldn't be that perfect picture. Anyone else playing the father figure looked wrong and twisted, sore to look at. No, I wanted him, and only him...

I snapped out of my day dream inwardly smiling but keeping my face smooth and unreadable, getting back to the ugly situation. "Was it...was it-"

"It wasn't mine."

I gave a sigh of relief, before Richard continued. I was beginning to notice that he was looking more healthier as the seconds went by. His wounds had stopped bleeding the strange blood, and more color was coming back into his face, the red rimes around his eyes nearly disappearing.

"It was X's apparently." He laughed and shook his head grinning "I was pathetic enough to believe her. I cared for her, wanting to help her in her hour of need. She told me that Xaviour didn't want anything to do with her or the baby. I thought she needed me to help her but as it turns out, it was just a sick plan of trying to get me back. A lie."

Richard looked disgusted and I couldn't blame him, I tried not to make rash assumptions, but Barbra Gordan sounded totally messed up to me. I also hated her for what she had caused Richard, obvious guilt, pain and suffering. Why had she become so obsessed with him anyway?

"She threatened everything you could ever think of, became mad with jealousy at the thought of you. I ignored her, pretended that she didn't exist, before finally she threatened to kill herself."

Richard looked at me, his gaze was cold what with his hooded eyes and dark expression, I felt more emotional than he looked. I rested in the safety of his arms for a moment, listening to his soft voice and harsh words. "It's my fault she's dead. I ignored her, thinking nothing of it. Later on Bruce discovered her body, an immortal blade driven through her stomach. It was suicide and totally my fault. Everyone blames me for it, and I blame myself."

I frowned "you shouldn't she was the who lied, you cant blame yourself."

He shrugged "Rachel said the same thing, but I cant help but feel responsible."

"I'm sorry I brought up the subject."

Richards arms tightened "speaking of relationships. Are you engaged yet?"

My eyes immediately snapped open, I pushed against the solid wall of his chest and looked into his eyes "no I am not! Why do you ask?"

Richard smiled, sliding out his fangs "I can smell Xaviours sent, lingering around you." He rose an eye brow and finally released his hold on me, folding his arms and looking slightly amused. I smiled, missing our playful banter as I poked him in the ribs "excuse me, but I merely asked Xaviour nicely where you were being held captive."

He laughed "poor Xaviour, I'm sure you seduced him into telling you, little minx."

I smiled "naturally."

I was very aware that it was getting later into the night, and I did have long left, I tried to make the moment last by forgetting that I had to go elsewhere. My heart felt heavily at the thought of leaving him here, my beautiful shadow wing, being ripped apart because of me.

He frownd, a jealous glint in his eye "how did you really find out I was here my star, you cant flirt, let alone seduce."

I giggled and pointed to my mouth "my voice convinced him to tell me."

Richard gave me a skeptical look "its true! The tone in my voice can somehow hypnotize people, it closed up your wounds didn't it?. I guess I got it from Xaviour since he can hypnotize people through touch."

"Yeah, sure..." He looked uneasy for a moment, like he knew something and wanted to tell me something.

I laid a hand on his shoulder "are you alright?"

His head tilted up and for a long moment, we just stood there, looking into each others eyes. He knew something and I knew that he wasn't going to tell me anything. My stomach started twisting again nervously, a bad sign.

Richard sighed heavily and brushed a strand of hair away from my face, before leaning forward and planting a kiss on my forehead His lips lingered there for a moment and the twisting, the warning in my stomach tightened, like something was very wrong with this scene. What did he have to tell me but couldn't? Why did I suddenly feel so depressed and scarred?

He pulled away and looked down sadly, slumping into the wall like he was defeated, I swallowed thickly

"I have to go soon..."

Richard nodded and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall "you know, I may not have noble blood but do you think anything from me has been passed to you? Anything strange been happening to you?"

I chuckled without humor "apart from becoming a vampire?"

The sides of his mouth tilted up, like he was fighting a smile. I thought back and remembered how I'd felt before hunting earlier. "Now that you mention it, there is something. I...I've had this dark void inside me, like there's a second person inside me. It whispers to me to hunt, to kill and feel blood rush through my body. You never told me that I'd have to fight myself for control like that, its been so scary."

The look on his face said it all. He didn't understand what I was talking about, and that meant...there was something wrong with me. Fear invaded my mind as Richard asked "what do you mean? A second person? I've never experienced anything like that before."

Alarm crossed my face "what! Well if that's the case then why do I?"

He frowned thoughtfully "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with your blood line, but if I were you, I wouldn't sleep tonight, when I sleep, the people I have killed haunt my dreams. It can be painful."

I nodded slowly and sighed heavily. All of this would be okay, it wasn't anything serious was it? I wondered if anyone else could feel the darkness inside them, that desire for death. They experienced blood lust but that wasn't what I could feel, mine was far deeper, far greater, far more evil and scary.

"I - its all so, confusing. Its not supposed to be like this." I looked straight into his eyes and I wondered for the first time, why people fell in love. What was love? Was it worth all of this, to struggle on for the sake of love. I was beyond tired and the only thing keeping me going was hope.

"I know Kori, but it'll get better, we've survived the worst, it can only get better."

I gave a small smile and wrapped my arms around him once more, I closed my eyes for a brief moment and breathed in.

When I opened them, I pulled away and felt immediately empty and cold. I folded my arms and looked away "I have to go now. Slade will be wondering where I am, and I have to find Jinx."

"Kori?"

I looked back at him and tried not to notice how frail he looked, surly it wasn't my fault that he was looking like this was it? He smiled and nodded towards his left wing which was hung up in chains. "Take a feather, it might create a mind link between us so we can talk."

I felt my face brighten and I reached into my pocket, finding the cold tear stone from earlier. I placed it onto his hand and reached up to gently teer a feather away from his wing. I picked a small one away, it was silkie and slightly ruffled so I smoothed it between my fingers and smiled up at Richard.

"Thank you. I'll try it later."

He returned my smile "I'll pick up every time you call, I do after all, have a busy schedule but I'll hold all things off just to talk to you."

I smiled, and leaned in close to kiss him on the cheek. I couldn't kiss him fully, I knew it would be too painful to leave him if I did so.

I walked away but stopped at the door, turning back to look at the poor man hung in chains. It made me sick when I thought about our situation, it wasn't fair on him. However I knew Richard was far too stubborn to let me go now, and for my own selfish reasons, I couldn't let him go either. So it was all a spiral of caos, and something big was going to happen, soon. It couldn't keep going like this, I smiled and Richard returned it with sadness in his eyes.

"Goodbye. I love you."

I didn't wait to hear his reply, my dead heart was splitting in two and the twisting in my stomach tied into a painful knot. I silently ran through the halls, grief stricking me hard as I kept running. It had to get better, it would get better because in every story, love prevailed in the end.

ooo

OMG Its so good to finally update again. I'M BACK ON THE COMPUTER!!!! So if you guys thought I was being lazy and leaving this story, how wrong you are!, Ive been being sneaky and typing on the computer at school (opps not supposed to hehehe) but anyway, my computer at home is now working so its not going to be long until I put up another chapter :)! Ive missed you all so much!

I hope u can forgive me for not updateing in ages!

Review please!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glad to be back!


	25. Chapter 25

Capture 24

When I arrived at the lake, confident that I didn't look like I had bee crying, when I saw Jinx and Wally gazing at the lake together. They really were a lovely couple, holding hands whilst they sat on the green grass observing the sparkling waters. It broke my heart to break them up, but I had to take Jinx with me back to Slade. I cleared my throat and the two vampires looked over their shoulders, each had a faraway look on their faces, like they couldn't possibly be happier.

"Sorry Jinx but we have to go back."

Her cat like eyes turned sad, and Wally sighed, getting to his feet and pulling her up with him. His hand lingered in hers for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips before smiling and whispering "I'll see you soon."

Jinx smiled and I had to look away, feeling sadness in the pit of my stomach and guilt for disturbing them, separating them. "You'd better, or I'll hunt you down and find you myself."

I felt a light gust of wind and when I turned back, Wally was gone. Jinx was staring at the trees where he had disappeared to, a soft smile on her face, her eyes sad. With one small sigh, she turned to face me and smiled.

"We'd better get back then."

I nodded and followed her when she quickly ran through the forest path towards Slade's mansion. I knew she was upset and trying to cover it up when she immediately switched the subject to me. "So whats got you so bummed out?"

I frowned and picked up the pace, "nothing. I just saw Richard that's all..."

Jinx suddenly stopped in her tracks, I skidded to a holt when I realized she had stopped running.

"What do you mean you just saw Richard!" Jinxs eyes were wide in amazement, I shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"I went to see him, that's all. Can we please get back to the mansion now?"

"Oh no you don't missy your going to tell me what the heck happened! How did you get past the guards?"

I kept walking and Jinx caught up to me, easily keeping up with my deliberately fast pace. "There were no guards, they were down another passage way." Come to think of it, I hadn't thought of it that way before. If the guards weren't guarding Richard, then what were they guarding down that passage way?

Jinx tilted her head to the side in confusion "that's strange...but anyway, give me the details! Is he okay? What did he look like, did you have a romantic meeting, did you kiss?"

I narrowed my eyes and stomped forward, I was not in the mood to talk at such a time. I pushed my hands into my pockets and felt Richards feather touch my skin. I absently twirled it in my fingers, feeling better.

"He was...fine. He looked very pale, no we did not have a romantic meeting and whether we kissed is not your concern, missy."

Jinx pouted and folded her arms into her chest, grumbling "well that's no fun."

I smirked and looked above the tree tops, seeing the familiar mansion. I had to know what Slade was up to for now, so I couldn't run away to Bruce's, if I did that, they might hurt Richard. So I walked on, head down and hands in my pockets, letting my hair fall into my face. It was just like being at school, it was a prison.

I passed Xaviourwhile walking through the halls with Jinx, confusion evident in his face about where I had disappeared to after the hunt. I also saw an emotion in his face that I couldnt quite place...was it, fear? I ignored him and started a conversation with Jinx to distract myself. "So, how long have you been a vampire?"

Jinx shrugged, her hair bounced and her pink cat like eyes twinkled "about four years."

"Four years!" I had expected longer, but then again she didn't seem like the old world type like the others were.

She nodded before I looked ahead and saw the two large doors which led to Slade's dining room, I could tell, even though I was a fair distance away, that he was inside. I also caught a figure out of the corner of my eye, watching me.

It was Rose Wilson, I could tell by her long silver hair. Why she was watching me, I didn't know, and I didn't like it.

Jinx walked up to the doors and knocked on one timidly, I heard Slade's soft voice from the other side say

"come in."

She opened the door and I followed her in, I noticed Malchoir and Rorakseated at the table as well as Slade. What they had been talking about, I didn't know either but a strange hungry glint was in Roraks eye and I frowned in confusion.

"Ah, lady's how was the hunt?"

"It was enlightening." I answered, aware that every ones eyes were on me. Slade nodded "that's good."

The door behind me opened and in stepped Jericho, for the first time, he was showing emotion and it made me even more concerned. I looked at Jinx as if to say "whats going on?" She shrugged and I looked back at Jericho's saddened face, I noticed that he wouldn't look me in the eye.

I decided to voice my confusion "may I ask whats happening here?"

Slade shifted in his seat, his blue eyes were unnerving and fixed on me, only me. "Tell me Kori. What will happen tomorrow?"

I searched my head for any event that was happening. I couldn't think of one, and the situation was scaring me. My hands began to tremble with power and I was surprised that they were getting hotter. I hid them behind me, before I shook my head saying "I'm sorry sir, I don't know."

His mouth curved into a sinister smile and I felt fear grip me. His words stabbed a whole in my dead heart. "Its the full moon of course."

My stomach immediately twisted in pain, I gasped and clutched it feeling the darkness inside me grow and lengthen in anger, my hands started to grow even hotter, threatening to show the green flames.

The memory of those words swirled around in my head, over and over making me dizzy and sick at the same time.

_"Slade found a way for your species to become like us, you would have to surrender your soul to the vampire who was going to change you on the night of a full moon at midnight."_

But it wasn't true, I had already surrendered my soul to Richard, it was why I was able to be changed. If I wasnt going to become a vampire and the night of the full moon, then only one other thing could happen.

I was going to be married. Tomorrow, at midnight.

That meant, that Richard would die and so would I, I couldnt possibliy live on without him, could I. And he couldn't die could he? Not if I didn't tell him, he wouldnt know any other way...

I glared at Slade, he knew I was suffering, knew I was in pain. Yet he sat there, so placid and smug.

"So. I have to be married at midnight don't I?" My voice was weak but filled with hatred. Slade simply nodded and gestured towards Jericho, Malchoir and Rorak.

"Choose your husband."

I gaped at him. He had said it so calmly, like it was the simplest thing in the world. I suppose it was to him, he didn't feel love, or even understand it, how could he possibly know of my feelings?

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I cant do that."

He shrugged "this is the only chance I'm giving you. Your going to have to spend the rest of eternity with this man, spend each day with him, are you sure you want me to choose?"

He said it like a challange, I looked down and felt my fists shake "I don't want anyone else." I whispered to myself.

"What was that my dear?" Slade asked, and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out everything. All I could see was Richard. He stood before me, his eyes sad and tortured looking, I reached out but before I could touch him, he disappeared.

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I wouldn't let them brake free. I opened my eyes and lifted my head defiantly. I wouldn't let them do this to me. I would find a way, let them think that I was getting married, no way would I ever.

"I said, you can choose."

_**"**No Kori!**"**_

I felt Jericho's plea echo in my mind. I looked at him, startled, but it was too late.

"Very well then. Jericho and Kori are to be married, set to work on the arrangements." The rest of what he was saying blurred away, Jinx was looking at me sympathetically and Jericho looked distraught. I kept my voice even when I asked "may I leave now?"

Slade nodded "of course."

I walked out, every step was shaky but I wouldn't let them get to me, I wasn't going to marry Jericho. I couldnt possibly marry Jericho for my sake, for Richards sake and strangely, for his sake I had to do something. Jinx walked part of the way with me, before she stopped and put a hand on my shoulder, I turned to face her.

"Its going to be okay." She said, hoping to comfort me.

I think I surprised her when I gave a genuine smile and said "I know it is."

She frowned and then started to catch onto what I was saying "am I missing something here?"

I laughed and shrugged "maybe. Come to my room later, I'll explain."

She nodded and walked away, still confused. I smiled and walked on confidently. When I rounded the corner I stopped dead in my tracks.

Rose Wilson was standing in the corridor, looking at a mirror. I was so startled and shocked to see her but I was even more so when I realized that she didn't have a reflection. It was clear, with no hint that she was standing in front of it at all. I stepped forward, weary of her. She was obviously waiting for me and what she wanted me for, I didn't want to know. Her voice stopped me.

"I hear that your marring my brother?" Her voice, it was strange to hear for me. So calm, like her fathers but had a hint of menace in it.

"I suppose."

She turned to face me, I shuddered inwardly when I looked at the mirror, it was strange not to see her reflection.

"I'm sorry you couldn't marry Xaviour but I asked my father not to let you marry him. I...wanted him for myself you see..."

I nodded in understanding. _So that's why Xaviour wasn't in the room._

I wonderd how he was taking it, after all I never liked him, but he sure seemed to like me.

Rose turned back to the mirror and starred at it for a moment. "Your lucky that you still have a reflection you know. I'm a true blood. Born a vampire. I didn't think that any of the vampire legends effected me, but when I stopped ageing at 20 I suddenly couldn't see myself."

She seemed to be talking to herself more than me, I felt sympathy for her, but it wasn't like she needed a mirror, she was beautiful without it.

She suddenly turned to me "can I give you a piece of advice Kori?"

I nodded and she sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall "don't let my father overpower you. I've had to live with him all my life and although he gave me everything I wanted, I couldn't make any decissions. He has a mean streak in him and I just don't want to see another girl get overpowered by him like Terra was."

I starred at her in shock for a moment. I had no idea why she was telling me this, but I was deeply grateful for it. She didn't seem so bad and I felt happy that I cold get on with her. It was strange that I had no friends around humans but many around vampires.

"Thank you Rose, I'll keep that in mind."

She smirked and nodded, before walking away. She said over her shoulder "if you need someone to talk to just shout, after all we _are_ going to be sisters in law."

Her last words deprived me of any happy feelings I was having. I sighed heavily but quickly walked to my room, ready to put my plan into action.

I opened my bedroom door and hastily closed and locked it, before rushing over to my bedside table.

I grabbed the raven locket and concentrated with all my might, focusing on only Ravens image before I heard her familiar dead pan voice.

_"Kori? Whats wrong?"_

I smiled in satisfaction "I need your help Raven and every other soul willing. I have been told that I am to marry Jericho Wilson, and I know of Richards location. The full moon is one day away and I need every ones help if I'm even going to have a chance at getting away."

There was a long pause, and I became anxious that she was going to refuse to help me. She finally replied and I smiled widely

_"whats the plan?"_

OOO

I gave a silent cheer as Raven and I finished planning Richards escape. After that we focused on me and what I would do. It brought tears to my eyes when Raven said that Gar, Victor, Karen and Wally were willing to help. I kept the little matter of setting Terra free to myself, but I had promised myself that I would go and set her free and I stuck by my promises.

I broke contact with Raven once we had established the plan and flopped down onto my bed. I was totally exhasted after such a long day, and all I wanted to do was fall asleep. I then remembered what Richard had said and thought twice about it.

Suddenly, a blinding pain shuddered through my back. I gasped and sat up, frowning at the sudden ache running down my spine.

What it was about, I didn't know, the pain was suddenly gone. I scowled and touched my shoulder blade, winceing when it stung. Sighing heavily, I moved off my bed just as there was two taps at my door. Grumberling in anger to myself about the sudden back pain I walked over to the door and opened it.

Jinx was on the other side, along with Jericho and surprisingly Jade. Of course, like other vampires she was beautiful, her long black hair was tied back and her dark eyes were watching me carefully, a hint of cruelty was in her chessire grin.

"Um hi Jinx?"

"Yeah, yeah skip the pleasantries and let us in!"

I stepped back and the three vampires quickly entered my room. Jericho sighed and looked away, I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Whats wrong Jericho?"

He looked at me but remained silent, Jade laughed "oh don't worry about him, hes just sad that now hes with you, he has no hope to be with Terra."

"What!" I asked, bemused.

Jinx shrugged "oh right, sorry, Kori this is Jade, don't worry, we can trust her. She's known about me and Wally since it started and she wants to escape Slade's rule as well."

I looked at Jade who gave a small wave, I shook my head "no, I mean that I had no idea you liked Terra."

Jericho nodded, but still didn't speak. Jade giggled again "he liked her way more than that! Hes still in love with her even after all that's happened between her and Garfield. He never told her of course, didn't have the stones to do it, but anyway-"

Jinx put a hand over Jades mouth and glared "alright that enough out of you."

"So. That's why you didn't want your father to choose my husband, you knew he'd choose you."

Jericho finally spoke in my mind.

_**"**Yes, I never told Terra. But Ive been searching for so long for an immortal blade to brake her chains.**"**_

I nodded and turned to Jinx "I have a plan."

She smiled "whatever your doing, count me in."

Jade removed Jinx's hand and smiled widely "me too!"

I turned to Jericho, who for the second time since I had met him, showed emotion and smiled.

_**"**I wouldn't miss it for the world.**"**_

OOO

I explained my plan to them, going though every little detail. I didn't trust Jade but if Jinx did then I had to live with it. Jericho had perked up when I mentioned setting Terra free and I was in a much better mood since I had gone through the plan in my head several times.

I sat down and checked my watch. It was 9 in the morning, and the very first time I had stayed up all night. I didnt feel sleepy, just tired, I sat down on the bed but I didn't lie down, weary of the ache in my back.

Instead I walked over to the window and opened it, breathing in the morning air. I had half expected the sun to burn me, instead it just left a sting in my eyes. It was annoying, but nothing too big so I breathed a sigh of relief, wondering if any of the other vampire myths effected me.

My thoughts were cut off yet again by three sharp knocks on the door. I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists, _all I want is to be left alone! Is that so much to ask!_

I opened it, expecting it to be Jinx again but I was utterly mistaken. I felt my guard go up and I stumbled back in surprise as Xaviour let himself into my room.

"So I hear your marrying Jericho huh Cutie?" His voice had a hint of anger in it, I frowned in confusion.

"yeah, and?"

He laughed "don't give me that, I'm not an idiot. You saw Richard last night didn't you?"

I worked very hard on keeping my face straight. If I admitted to it, all of my plans for the next day would be ruined, and I couldn't risk that. The angry dark void, swirled and I felt the power rise in me. It amazed me how quickly I could get angry these days, it was becoming harder to hid the fact that I was very different from the other vampires. My hands started trembling and I hid them behind my back in alarm.

Xaviour had seen them though, his eyes widened, before a large, sinister smile crept onto his face.

"So its true, you really do have Gordainin blood in you."

I glared and felt my teeth lengthen into fangs without thinking about anything. My eyes widened in alarm and I tried to retract them back in. Xaviour laughed cruelly,

"God I'm glad that I'm not Richard right now."

I felt my insides clench at the mention of his name. I opened my mouth, reveling my fangs and snarled "what do you mean?"

Xaviour just chuckled again "look at yourself Kori, I'm so surprised I never knew I was falling in love with a monster. Good thing you pushed me away, I'm grateful! You can have Richard, I do like to see him suffer."

My anger spread and I felt the darkness in me rise, it felt like it was under my very skin.

"Tell me what you mean!" I snarled, my voice was rugged and harsh.

Xaviour smirked "as you know, the Gordainins were indeed a savage race. Some said they were pure evil, the stuff of vampire legends, so cruel and so foul that they were feared more than any other vampire. That's even including Vlad the impaler. They had no pure emotions in them, and that only made them stronger. But what they did, even to their own mates was sick and unheard of in the vampire world."

My eyes widened in alarm. How did X know so much? Was this true? The anger, the bitterness and the darkness told me that it must be. And that dark creature lurking just below the surface, must be my Gordainin heratige.

"The males made their mates love them more than anything, made them almost obsessed with them. And then they would leave them for large amounts of time, causing the female so much torture from their absence. Allot of time they died, and to the Gordainins, it was fun. Good thing they were killed, not one of them is alive today...that is of course, with the one exception."

He looked at me and I felt like I had been hit in the gut. The air was suddenly gone, even though I didn't need to breath anymore.

It...it was my fault.

I was the reason Richard was suffering under torture. I suddenly felt so dead. So horrible and disturbed that I collapsed onto my knees. I didn't cry, I simply sat their as Xaviour carried on without a care in the world.

"I guess, because your not a full Gordainin you don't have to be male to inflict pain on your mate. Poor Richards probably dead by now. He's been suffering more than you know Cutie, much more."

He smiled widely."And its all _your _fault."

My hair fell into my face, I pulled myself up from the floor and turned my back on him. My fingers were shaking with so much fury, I knew I had to get him out of my sight before I really hurt him.

"Get out." My voice was strained, I felt blinding pain lash through my back again. I could feel the darkness spread though my body, feel it in my veins, I tried to fight my desire to kill.

Xaviours laughter ran through my ears, making it harder to hang onto normality. "Oh don't worry, I'm going. I just wanted to make sure you loved Richard and not Jericho, wouldn't want the mute getting hurt now would I?" He chuckled once more and I gripped the table surface.

"Now."

"Alright, alright I'm going!"

I heard his footsteps walk along my bedroom floor and the door open and close before I lost it and dug my fingers into the hard surface of the wood, letting my tears flow free.

I had become the very thing I had thought Richard when he killed Kitten. A monster.

The horrid truth of what I was became apparent when I turned around and saw myself in the mirror. I slowly walked towards myself and starred at the stranger in horror.

She had red eyes, and was smilling, fangs out and her red hair falling down to her waist in a breath taking cascade. But although she was beautiful, an evil glint was in her crimson eyes. And slowly, as if taunting me, she put her hand in her pocket and brought out Richards feather, holding it up to me.

I looked away from the mirror and saw that my hand hadnt moved from my pocket thakfully. When I looked back, my eyes widend.

She smiled evilly, before she crushed it in her hand and broke it in two.

I cried out and fell to the floor, whispering to myself in hopes of escaping reality, the tears wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes. "No, no, no, its not true. He wont die, I wont let it happen!"

I tried to reassure my self, but it didn't work, and for the very first time, I truly wished that I didn't have a reflection.

That was my last thought before I passed out, going from one nightmare, to another.

ooo

wow! That was full of depression wasn't it! Gee I hope you guys can keep taking this! hehehe anyway, Ebony Ink is drawing to a close but don't be sad! After Ive had a little break from writing (I might not ) I'll start on **Sapphire Ink**! The sequel to Ebony Ink!

*brings out trumpet and marching band of celebration!*

Anyway I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review! I wanna know what you thought of it!xxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

I walked along the forest path silently, my bare feet treading on the soft soil.

I was aware that I was dreaming, the sky was dark purple signaling sunset and I was again wearing the same purple dress as before. Like the other dream, it was again filled with so much fear, I spun around in circles, looking this way and that, my breathing was uneven.

I heard a voice. A cold, harsh voice from the darkness of the tress,

_"you killed me."_

I remembered what Richard had said before, this dream would be filled with the man I had killed to survive. I furrowed my eyebrows and wrapped my arms around myself in order to gain a shred of comfort. "I had to do it. I'm so sorry for what I did to you, it wasn't my desire to kill you. I...have to do it, to survive."

Suddenly, a figure emerged out of the darkness. I felt fear clutch my throat and a dangerous burst of so many emotions all at once. Most off all I felt pain as I looked at him with tearful eyes. Richard's sapphire eyes starred back, unmoving. He looked as white as a ghost and I realized with a cry of despair that he was.

OOO

I woke up, breathing heavily. Forcing my shut down body to heave in air, even though I didn't need it. I quickly shoved my hand in my pocket and breathed a sigh of relief when I felt the feather, still safe.

I must have been hallucinating, my mind told me that I had been dreaming, that those events couldn't possibly happen. I couldn't kill Richard, how could I? Why would I? He was everything to me, and that image in the mirror proved nothing. Whatever...or whoever was inside me, that dark shadow in my mind, wasn't going to take over, I wouldn't let it.

Was it my Gordainin heritage? Was that darkness from my ancestors bloodline? I didn't want to believe it, or the words that Xaviour had so cruelly said, but it explained everything.

A worrying thought wormed its way into my head, and I began to wonder. What if that power inside me ever got loose? As I rested on the hardwood floor, I could hear strange words being whispered in my mind. It sounded like...my voice.

Startled, I shakily began to get to my knees, my hands were trembling, and I actually felt cold. When I stood up straight I was again facing the mirror, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that my image was normal.

Although I felt a little foolish doing it, I pointed an accusing finger at myself in the mirror "I wont let you hurt Richard. And I'm not the small little vampire you think you can over take. I'm stronger than you know, and I wont give up without a fight."

Nothing in my image wavered, or changed. Feeling satisfied when my mind became silent, and I could no longer hear or see anything unusual, I passed by the mirror.

OOO

After showering, and changing clothes I walked out of my bedroom, casually dressed. My mind however, was anything but casual.

Today was the big day, and I had only been engaged for a night. I ran the plan through my head several times, hoping that everything would run smoothly.

At exactly 6.00, when Bruce went out hunting, Gar, Wally, Victor and Karen would make a distraction. Jinx, Jade and Jericho would tell Slade that Bruce was going to the high council to announce a fake war between their two covens. While they did that and Gar and the others provided the distraction, Raven and I would go with Roy (the best male fighter apart from Richard) to free her brother.

The time was now 5, and my eyes widened. I had slept for 8 hours, in a dream that lasted for 5 minuets?

I nervously thought over what could go wrong, surly they would notice me gone, and what about the others? I had been so focused on getting out of Slade's gasp myself that I hadn't even thought about Wally and Jinx.

Would they all come with us? Would Terra's prophecy of me becoming a coven leader come true? I had never seen myself as someone of power before, as a leader. Surly Richard would be better suited to such a responsibility? But no, Terra had said me.

I walked calmly down the winding passage ways, through the cold exterior, emotionless. I picked up the sound up someone walking down the passage way and lowered my eyes just as Xaviour came round the corner. His hazel eyes connected with mine, and it seemed like for that brief moment, he was looking past me, like he knew.

His eyes narrowed, and I looked away, walking on calmly. I passed him confidently and continued down the hall, feeling anything but confident.

I finally saw Jinx's door, a pentacle was placed on her door frame marking her bedroom. The pentacle and two moons back to back was the symbol of the vampire, I starred at it for a moment before knocking.

Jinx answered quickly, her face was serious as she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. "Its about time! Where were you?"

I shrugged and looked around, still a little shaky from the earlier events.

Jinx's room was certainly a mix of fashions. It was a dark pink color, with old seemingly ancient items dotted around her bedroom, while posters of rock bands were on the walls along with a few unicorn pictures.

Jericho paced the floor, his head down and green animal eyes starring into space. Jade sat on the plush king sized bed her black eyes watching me, as always.

"Well anyway, your here now so I want some answers."

I turned to face Jinx who had lines of worry on her face, I rose an eye brow and simply said "ask away."

She sighed heavily "I'm not being mean here but, basically all we've focused on is you. What are the rest of us supposed to do while you run away happy as Larry with Richard?"

I smiled and shook my head "don't worry about it, I have a plan. Look, Bruce should still be out hunting while me and Richard, not forgetting Raven and Roy run away. When Slade realizes its a trick, he'll order you three to come and find me. All you have to do is run off, along with Gar, Wally, Victor and Karen and we're set!"

Jinx remained skeptical, and Jade shifted on the bed, doubting my plan, Jericho just continued to pace.

"I promise not to leave a single person behind."

At that remark, they all looked up at me. Jinx smiled and nodded, and Jade did the same while Jericho still looked uneasy.

Jade then tilted her head to the side, and tapped her chin in thought "but Kori, where would we all meet up again? What if we got separated?"

I narrowed my eyes and thought for a moment, listing all the places I knew which were not too far away, yet far enough.

My eyes widened and I snapped my fingers "Bruce's mansion."

Jinx and Jade felt into a state of shook, only Jericho looked happy as he said in my head happily. **"**_That means that we can save Terra.**"**_

I nodded, and Jade frowned "no way, its too risky, what if Bruce comes back early. And what about his other followers who aren't on our side?"

I checked my watch in nervousness, 5.30. My plan was a little shaky, but I couldn't think of anything else, and obviously no one else could either. In all honestly I had forgotten that Toni and Alain weren't on our side, perhaps they thought Bruce was a better leader, but it saddened me that they wouldn't be in our little escape group.

I slipped on my raven necklace around my neck and concentrated. Sure enough I heard Ravens voice _"yes Kori?"_

"Our plan may be in jeopardy if Toni and Alain interfere. Are you very sure that they wont join us?"

_"Very. Its mostly Toni's decision she believes that Bruce is a stable coven leader to follow, and Alain just goes along with her choices. Not to worry though Kori, they'll be out hunting the same time as Bruce."_

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Raven. See you at six, I'll meet you and Roy next to the water fall, stay hidden until I come."

_"Very well."_

With that said she left my mind. I inhaled and breathed out softly, still not grasping the fact that I didn't need air. "The plan is all set, if you dont trust my judgment so much Jade, perhaps you shouldn't follow my orders."

Jade narrowed her eyes, and my blood suddenly raced through my veins at the prospect of a challenge. The dark stain in my soul sickened me to the point of pain. All it wanted all the time was death, its evil force made me angry with myself. I held my self still, trying to rein in control. I decided that I would certainly seek Ravens help in controlling this...thing inside me. It was getting worse.

"I'll follow your orders Kori, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with them."

I relaxed, and tried to ignore the hiss of anger whispered in my ear from the darkness.

Jinx sighed and rubbed her arm nervously, her cat like eyes darted this way and that, like an ambush was about to happen any second. Jericho went back to pacing, and Jade lay back on the bed, bored.

I smiled. "Thank you."

The three vampires looked at me in question, and I felt happiness bubble up into my body, and tears prick my eyes.

"I've never had a friend in my life apart from my sister and brother when I was growing up. But when they died, I was left alone, and I stayed like that until I was brought into your world. I just want to say...thank you for everything. You have no idea what it means to me."

I lowered my head as I tried to hold back the tears. I felt Jinx put a hand on my shoulder

"don't be such a softie kiddo. Those humans don't know what their missing out on. Your a valuable friend to have you know, we're the lucky ones."

I raised my head in disbelief, Jinx simply smiled, and even Jade gave a small smile. Jericho nodded,

_**"**I couldn't think of anyone better to lead us.**"**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had first thought that my life had plummeted into darkness the moment I set foot into the vampire world. Yet it was like it was my destiny to be one.

Jinx smiled and reached into her right pocket, bringing out a four leafed clover. I starred at it in shook, before she pushed it into my hands. "For luck, and also a mind link to me, should anything go wrong."

I nodded in thanks and swallowed thickly, the happy gratitude and tears were pushed back as I delicately put the four leafed clover next to Richards feather.

I felt like I belonged here with these people, and I also felt strangely confident about my abilities as a leader. Perhaps I didn't have a clue about what I was doing, but I would learn, and already it was beginning to feel natural.

The clock chimed 6 and I tensed. The others did so as well, and I breathed out once more before walking to the door.

This was it.

OOO

The distraction was effective, but totally surprising I stood in my bedroom and my eyes widened as the whole mansion shook with a blast from the outside.

Victor had effectively smashed a hole through Slade's wall which led right into the dining hall. I could hear the other vampires rushing to the scene ready to fight, and also Gar, Vic, Wally and Karen running away through the forest to get ready for the next distraction. I then focused on Slade's location and concentrated, zeroing in on his voice as Jinx, Jade and Jericho told him of Bruce's intentions.

"What! Why on earth is this happening, now of all times!" His voice which was usually so placid, was rugged and harsh.

I smiled to myself and went to my window, before giving into my instincts and leaping out of it onto the floor. The night called to me, and I wanted to hunt but I had a job to do. I ran quickly, on alert for any nearby threats as I zigzagged through the trees to get to my destination. The waterfall.

My feet treaded softly whilst I ran, a strange sense of peace was all around me in the quiet forest, nothing like the dream I had had. I then remembered the other dream, the one involving Richard and that strange shadow who tackled him down the waterfall. After the sequence of events that had happened ever since then, I didn't think that the dream could ever come true.

I wasn't nervous, and I wasn't crying. I didn't have a purple dress, and Richard would be safe soon enough. So I put the chance of him getting hurt behind me and focused on my task. That dream had been fake, and perhaps a trick. I ran on in confidence and smiled to myself as I smelled the waterfall ahead, its invisible steam flowed through the forest right to me.

As I emerged out of the deep under growth of the woods, the roar of the water falling and hitting the rocks lay before me. The beauty of nature delayed me slightly, but it wasn't the waterfall that stopped me.

I could sense it, something was wrong.

I frowned and couldn't pinpoint the reason for my strange feeling. It was like I missed something. Or someone.

Roy and Raven walked out of the dense forest in front of me, looking alert, their faces full of worry. I ran over to them and Raven sighed in relief at the sight of me.

"Kori, we can sense something...I don't know what it is but, I don't like it. Its like there's danger ahead but no enemies to fight."

I nodded "I sensed it to, but we cant stop now. Richards hurt and we have to help him."

Roy nodded "lets hurry."

We rushed up the path to the water fall and jumped over the rocks in order to reach the fall of powerful water. I leaped through the curtain of water first, it instantly drenched my clothes as I landed swiftly onto the other side. I pushed onwards and kept running, Raven and Roy joining me shortly after, our footsteps echoing though the tunnels.

"Richards chamber is on the right."

Ravens soft laughter surprised me, I looked at her over my shoulder

"oh we know. Gar told us."

My eyes widened and I gasped in realization. That little mouse! That had been Gar! And there I was thinking that I could magically talk to animals. I sighed at my foolishness and frowned when I remembered that I hadn't known it was Gar at all.

Raven read my thoughts and smiled "don't feel bad, its impossible to tell Gar apart from a normal animal. He traced Richards scent and came here before you, but he couldn't get the door open."

I grumbled to myself in annoyance "he could have told me who he was."

We came to the split in the passageway, and I stopped running. Roy and Raven stopped behind me, but I could tell that they were impatient to get to Richard. I was too but something was bothering me. I had yet to find out what was down that left passage way, apart from the high councils two vampires.

I turned to face Raven "I'm going to see what's down that passage way."

Raven shook her head "you cant Kori, we need you to open the door."

I sighed and looked down the unknown passage. Either way I was hurting Richard even more by just standing there. I decided to see what was down the left passage on the way back.

I quickly turned towards the right passage and sprinted down it, immediately feeling that feeling again. I felt a tidal wave of fear wash over me. _No...He has to be in there_ I thought desperately.

I came to the gothic door and bent down to the lock.

The others caught up with me and I heard Raven gasp. "Kori how on earth did you get in the last time? This door is sealed with an ancient power spell. It cant be broken, it says so in the Latin words."

I shrugged "I did it last time, just from the power in my voice."

I then turned back to the lock and closed my eyes, blocking out everything. I then leaned towards it and whispered "open for me, I need you to unlock."

Again the lock clattered to the floor and the door opened. I stood up but I didn't go in, I already knew he wasn't in there, but the others didn't seem to know. Roy pushed past me and Raven quietly followed him in.

I turned and walked away when I heard Ravens gasp of pain. I put my head in my hands and sighed, a deep sorrow bubbled up inside me, and I leaned against the wall.

He was gone. But where? Had he gotten loose? Surly if he had he would have waited for me?

I tried to ignore the fact that I suddenly yearned for Richard to be close. I missed him, everything about him. I pushed the heavy fall of my hair back in frustration and decided to check the room, just incase Richard had left anything.

I walked through the door way and looked in, feeling as empty as the room when I saw the chains that once held Richard captive.

"He's gone, but not taken. He escaped himself." Roy observed as he looked at the bars which were once a window, they were broken off. When I looked more closely at the chains I saw that they too were snapped as well, but I swallowed thickly when I saw the stains of his black blood.

Raven was leaning against the wall, worry radiating from her. She was on the verge of tears and I walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She gave a weak smile, and I sighed "since there's nothing here, I think there's something of great importance in the left passage way. I'll catch up with you two later."

Roy turned back to face me "we will wait for you outside, while you look in there we'll search for clues as to where Richard has disappeared to."

I nodded and walked away, worry also invading my mind.

I shoved my hand into my pocket and grabbed Richards black feather. I cried out in my mind "Richard! Where are you?"

Silence was my reply. The empty void grew, and I began to run down the corridor, just for something to do. The worry and stress was beginning to take its painful tool on me, I began to doubt Richards health. Was he alright, or had I unintentionally hurt him so much that he was...

_No! He's not Kori! Stop worrying yourself_ I told myself sternly.

I entered the passage at a brisk pace, not caring that the other vampires had now sensed my approach. They were both male, and both grouchy at having been appointed such a boring task. Defeating them would be easy, and I rounded the corner in confidence, slowing to a walk.

The two males both were well built and had dark hair, though one had it shorter than the other. They were both dressed in a warrior style look, what with the thick protective overalls, arm bands and black cloaks. They each had a large sword in one hand.

Their color of clothes was a mix of yellow in some places and black and in others, I noticed a symbol on the center of their chests, symbolizing air. Of course I could easily sense that they had lowered their guard when they saw that I was a female. I tried not to glare at them as they looked my up and down, a suggestive glint of lust in their eyes.

I was in no mood for pleasantries, I simply waved a hand in their direction saying simply "sleep."

And they did just that, their swords dropped out of their hands and clattered to the floor. Their shocked faces suddenly calmed and they shut their eyes. After that they feel to their knees and then finally to the floor in front of me.

I smiled in satisfaction, allowing myself to feel slightly smug at my abilities. I then noticed the door behind them and stepped around them towards it.

It was in the same style as Richards door, although this time there was no Latin writing. It was also unlocked, so I pushed it open, scanning for any danger. On the other side of the door was a simple room. It was small, and lit by two torches on ether wall. In the center of the room was a table and on top of that, a black box.

I frowned in confusion, wondering why such burly guards were needed for such a small item before I walked over to it and opened it.

I smiled at the contents within.

OOO

I jumped out of the water fall, landing on the slippery rocks. I saw Raven and Roy waiting for me by the river bank close by and started making my way over to them.

"Anything?" I asked them hopefully.

"Nothing" Raven replied sadly, her tone defeated. I sighed heavily, and crossed my arms in thought. Roy looked at me "what did you find in the tunnel?"

I smiled widely, and reached behind me, pulling the object out from my belt. "This" I pulled it out proudly, and Raven, along with Roy looked at it with interest for a moment, before Raven's violet eyes widened in amazement.

"Thats...thats an immortal blade."

"I know" I smiled, and Roy reached out "may I?" He asked politely and I handed it to him, he eyed it wearily "I've heard about them but I've never seen one. They are supposed to be very rare, made from a mix of shadow wing blood and the steel necessary for wielding."

I then looked at it in fascination. The blade was black and very sharp, its handle was white, along with the strange writing that ran along the blade itself. Was shadow wing blood so special as to be made into weaponry? I was glad that they were rare, not wanting Richards species to die out just for such a stupid cause.

Roy handed it back and I looked at it for a moment before I remembered what Richard had said before

_"Kori, I want you to know that if anything ever happens, if we're separated, you can find me here."_

_My eyes widened "no Richard!-"_

_He held up a hand "Its just in case, don't worry, we'll be fine. I wont let anything happen to you."_

That was when were at the top of the waterfall, I hoped that he had stuck to his words and actually gone there. I decided to check for myself, just incase.

I ran up the path, weaving in and out of the rocks, jumping over some. I then looked up at the large cliff face in front of me and wondered how I would climb it. Raven and Roy appeared at my side at once.

"Kori what is it?" Raven asked.

"Richard once said that if anything happened I could find him up there." I looked at them and saw Roy's skeptical face, Raven smiled "no problem, hang on."

Immediately black leafs started encircling us, Ravens soft voice chanted strange words over and over until everything went black. I felt myself lift up in the air and I loved the feeling, it reminded me of flying with Richard.

It didn't last long though, as we touched down on the ground. The darkness disappeared and we were standing on top of the waterfall. I looked around and fell my heart plummet. He wasn't there.

I sighed, along with Raven and Roy. "Where the heck is he!" I yelled, exasperated.

"I don't know, but I think our plan has failed."

I looked down at the ground "no, it was my plan, my fault. I just wish I could have done it right, just once I wanted to do something of use."

Roy chuckled "hey don't feel bad, its Richards fault, he's the one who's disappeared."

I smiled and was about to say something back before I suddenly froze. The others felt it too, they tensed and got into positions of attack, I readied myself as the group moved closer, running our way through the forest.

Slade's coven knew where we were, and they were coming to get me.

ooo

Almost done with this story guys, dun, dun duuuun! I'd say about...hmm 3 or 4 more chapters? We'll see, but Its getting close to the grad finale I hope you liked this chapter, although it was a little boring. Believe me its going to be total drama soon! CAOS! CAOS! CAOS!

hehe please review, you know you want to! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

I knew what had to be done as soon as I realized what was happening. I had to get Raven and Roy out of there while I still had the chance. We had a sense of comradeship between us, and I wouldn't let anything happen to them just because my plan had failed.

Slade's coven wasn't far away, which only left me with several minuets. I turned to face Raven "go. Right now, run, go back to Bruce's and stay there until I give you my next orders."

Alarm crossed her face "no Kori, we wont leave you to face them alone."

I laughed and waved a dismissive hand "they wont do anything to me Rae, they wouldn't dare."

Roy frowned "we'll I suppose your right, it would be easier for everyone if we didn't get locked up by Slade's coven like Richard was."

At his words I felt a stab of pain shoot through my back. I tried to keep my face expressionless as I winced in pain.

"yes. I'll keep in contact with you though the mind link in the necklace. You'd better go now though, hurry."

Roy nodded and ran through the trees, Raven hung back, unsure. I nodded and she sighed before following him.

I faced the trees again, awaiting the others.

They emerged gracefully, out of the darkness of the trees. They had such a strange quality to them, deadly yet had a fluid and rhythmic walk, the walk of a hunter, of a predator.

The twins came first, Rorak and Malchoir, following them was Rose and Jade and lingering behind them was Xaviour. Last came the large mammoth man Martin, looking as vile as ever. They had no purity in them, no true feelings, it was apparent in the depths of their dead eyes.

Neither of them looked happy, though Rorak still looked lustful towards me, I narrowed my eyes at him as they stopped walking.

"Kori, Slade wants you back at the mansion. Immediately." It was Malchoir who spoke, his blue eyes intelligent, and his face handsome.

"Alright." I sighed in defeat, there wasn't much point in trying to escape from them, Richard was gone and he was the only reason why I had wanted to leave. They seemed to seance the fact that I was totally defeated, that the fight was gone from me. They turned their backs on me, trusting the fact that I would follow them without defiance.

The run back to Slade's took so long for me, time seemed to drag on and all I could think about was Richard's disappearance. I trusted him, that much was certain. And I knew in my heart that he wouldn't leave without an explanation.

My dead heart felt heavy in my chest as I walked through the doors of the mansion. I raised my chin in spite of this and held my head high as I entered Slade's study, he would surly be angry with me.

Inside, sat Slade behind his large oak desk, and stood up was Jericho by his side. His eyes were set down to the ground, sadness was expressed in his face, yet Slade's stony gaze was as cool as ever.

"Miss Anders. Take a seat."

I did so and sighed heavily. This was going to be a long talk.

OOO

As expected, me and Jericho walked out of his study like guilty children, our eyes down and fists clenched.

_**"**I couldn't get to Bruce's in time.**"**_

Jericho's voice was a whisper in my mind, I raised my head to look up at him. "Don't worry Jericho, it was my fault, this whole thing was my plan."

Jericho shrugged, his animal eyes solemn. _**"**I suppose, but at least Jinx was able to make it.**"**_

I stopped walking in shock, my mouth opening in horror. "Jinx made it out! Well why hasn't Slade noticed!"

Jericho shrugged **"**_I don't know, but when the others were providing the distraction, Jinx fled a moment before me and Jade could. We were then spotted by Malchoir and he ordered us into command, we never had a chance to slip from sight. However Jinx met up with Wally and told us through the mind link that she was waiting for your next orders.**"**_

I shut my mouth and quickly put a hand in my pocket, checking to make sure the four leafed clover was still there. It was of course and I breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to Jericho and giving a small smile.

"I'll talk to her later and then let you know my next move. I have to think things over a bit to decide what to do next."

He nodded "but hurry up in deciding what it is, because we're supposed to be married in 3 hours."

I nodded once more before walking past him, taking the corridor which would lead me to my room. However outside of my room stood Rose and Jade, and I inwardly groaned, scrunching up my face at what Rose held in her hands.

My wedding dress.

OOO

"Oh you look beautiful!" Rose cooed adoringly at my reflection. Jade rolled her eyes "I suppose its not bad."

I starred at the girl in the mirror, no older than 18. Her long crimson hair fell down to her waist in a breath taking cascade, her white dress flowed down to the ground, and her small frame fit into the dress perfectly, showing her curves and bringing out the light of her face.

Her emerald eyes starred at me, almost in a gloating way. Like the darkness inside me was happy I was miserable, it chanted happily in my head "your getting marred to Jericho, not Richard!"

I tried not to flinch when Rose put my veil on and stepped back in approval. I tried to fake my emotions by acting overwhelmed for a moment.

"Can I just have a moment by myself? Thank you for helping me but I just want to take a breather."

Rose smiled kindly "of course, let us know when your ready."

Jade looked into my eyes for a moment, before giving me Jinx's four leafed clover.

They left me alone then and I fought the urge to scream.

Slade had given me a lecture on, 'how to stay in the covens sight' and not to go wandering off. I rolled my eyes knowing he wasn't as stupid as he acted. Slade had known I had broken out to see Richard, yet he never once said anything about it. Richard was missing, Jinx was hiding out somewhere with Wally, I had to marry Jericho in 2 hours and I had no control over my life at all.

I sat down on my bed, and gripped the four leaf clover in my hands, concentrating on Jinx.

Her bright and bubbly voice echoed through my mind immediately. _"Kori! Thank goodness are you okay?"_

I bit my lip and let some ideas roll around in my head. One kept occurring to me over and over again, and I felt my shoulders sag down, my voice became a quiver of sound.

"I'm fine Jinx, but...listen I have to tell you something."

My new plan was hard to accept for me, but for once, I was being unselfish, putting others in front of me. Jericho would be with Terra. Jinx would be with Wally, and the others would live in happiness.

My plan was very simple. I stay behind and marry one of the men in Slade's coven. Victor, Garfeild and Raven would provide another distraction this night, providing Jericho with a chance to escape. I would give him the immortal blade I had found and he could set Terra free. Wally and Jinx could run off together now, and have the life they had always dreamed of.

Richard wasn't here anymore for me. Where ever he had gone, I truly hoped he was happy, even if I wasn't with him, I could live on couldn't I?

Tears shimmered in my eyes and began to sting, I let them fall and lifted my head, looking out into the night.

_Wherever you are my love. I hope you can be happy, perhaps, in spite of everything, we weren't meant to be._

Perhaps I had become so absorbed in the fantasy that was me and Richard that I couldn't survive getting married to another man. My passion, was the idea of him and me together, and if I couldn't have that...perhaps I would not survive.

Yet strangely, I accepted it. The darkness in me thrashed and roared angrily, my head stared to ache and it began to get painful yet I ignored it.

I smiled in acceptance of my fate.

Midnight would be my death and I wouldn't even get to see _him _again. A few tears filled my emerald colored eyes but I brushed them away, it was better this way. I would never hurt him again and I could let my life go peacefully If I knew he was okay, which he was, so long as he was away from me.

I tucked a scarlet strand of my long hair away from my face like he used to and smiled fondly at the memory of him, this is how I would spend the last minuets of my life.

Remembering the man that made my skin burn alive in passion, the man that made my heart twist and beat rapidly in happiness ......and also......the man that broke my soul in love.

_"Yes? What is it Kori?"_ Jinx's impatient voice cut through my mind.

"I want you to run."

There was a silence for a long time, and I simply waited quietly for her to respond. Naturally she was worried, as any good friend would be. _"What on earth do you mean?"_

"Go with Wally, and just run, go as far away from here as possible. You want freedom Jinx, and now I'm giving it to you. Just go, be happy." I looked at my watch which read 10.30, only 1 hour and 30 minuets left.

_"No way! What about you? I can't just leave you, what about your plan, what about Richard?"_ She sounded upset and I sighed.

"Richards gone Jinx, and in a way, I want him to be happy. He'll be able to live freely, just like you. I wont hold him back any more, and you need to get away from here while Slade hasn't noticed your gone."

However what she said next through me off slightly._"So your just going to let Richard rot in his cell?"_

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "I thought you knew by now that me Raven and Roy went to the waterfall and went to his cell, he wasn't there."

_"Oh God Kori...you don't know do you?"_

At this, I became very concerned, fear gripped my throat. "What are you talking about?"

_"Richard did escape from that cell, but Slade knew the moment he did it. He ordered Xaviour to get him while he was still weak, and he did. He brought Richard to him and Slade locked him away somewhere below the mansion. Basically Richard went from one cell to another, he looked awful. I saw the whole thing before I escaped."_

At first I couldn't comprehend her words, and then the grief came, the shame. How, could I? Richard had never left me, yet I had falsely accused him of leaving me here alone. My mind had totally betrayed me, my silly and illogical fears annoyed me to no end and I felt horrible for not believing in Richard.

However I couldn't think about that now. Richard needed me, he was still in a cell, alone and his body was probably crying out for nourishment from lack of blood, even I was thirsty from not hunting and I had fed just yesterday.

"Jinx, thank you for telling me this."

Her voice was full of concern _"what are you going to do?"_

_I'm going to kill Slade!_ My mind yelled angrily. Of course I couldn't do that though, I wouldn't stand a chance against someone as powerful as him.

All at once I felt the dark creature lurking below my skin whisper in my mind, a dark lure to power and revenge. "Maybe you couldn't. But I could."

I shook my head and quickly went over to my wardrobe, flinging open the doors. I said confidently to Jinx "don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm going to get Richard out of this once and for all."

_"But Kori-"_

"No Jinx. Let me do this. I have to help him, he's suffered all this time and for what? For me." I then put the four leafed clover onto my pocket, breaking off all contact with her.

I then set my sights on a pair of faded blue jeans and a black jumper, no way could I walk through the halls in my wedding dress.

_Don't worry Richard, I'll come and find you._

OOO

With only an hour left until midnight, I breathed in the night air to calm my nerves before turning away from the window.

However just as I was about to walk to my bedroom door I felt a disturbance in the air. Immediately my instincts scanned the area for danger, but all I could smell was blood in the air. Someone was wounded, very near to the mansion. I inhaled deeply and tried to control the deep urge to hunt. But then my seances detected something else, a familiar scent mingling with the blood.

My eyes darted open and I recognised with a stab of fear that Richard had escaped, and was wounded. Badly.

His life's blood was spilling out, and carrying the fragrance off into the air, I quickly ran to the window again and saw a dark figure dragging its tired body into the protection of the trees. I wanted to call out to him in alarm, but I didn't in fear of the others noticing his escape.

I gripped the window and launched myself out into the night after him. The ground under me was covered in black blood, his blood. I cried out in despair and felt my ragging emotions take over. Most of all I was scarred for him. He had lost a tremendous amount of blood, and I didn't have long to find him before his body might shut down completely from the large amount of blood loss.

I ran into the woods after him, listening for him.

What I heard though, wasn't Richard.

It came from the mansion, I listened, intrigued at the frantic conversation taking place inside. The scuffle of quick, panics feet going through the house. I heard a harsh voice which my mind recalled as Slade's.

"Where is he! How could you loose him!"

Xaviours shaky voice replied "I-I'm sorry sir I got distracted."

"Your incompetence will be punished severely when you get back Redd. Now go out there and drag him back here!" Slade ordered, outraged.

My eyes widened in fear, and I quickened my pace to the point of pain. I realised as I was running, that this situation was an exact replica of my dream.

The dream was filled with fear, so much fear. I was running at an inhuman speed through the forest, my bare feet were getting painful scraps on them as I ran through the trees but I didn't care. My eyes were fixed ahead even though tears stung at the edges, I kept going, never losing breath.

I could feel the wind rush past me, I took no notice of the objects or feelings around me, all I knew was that I had to get to a set place fast, and that I was so scared it was like my legs couldn't run fast enough.

I ripped a tree branch away from my face, the tears were steaming down my face now as I finally heard the sound of a waterfall. I skidded to a halt and burst out of the bushes, I gasped at the sight in front of me, my hand automatically going to my mouth.

Just like in my dream I saw him, but in reality he looked so much worse than he had done in my sleep.

His wings which were usually only slightly torn but were still beautiful, were ripped with bright red blood on their talons. He had scratch marks and angry looking wounds on his body and as he turned to face me his eyes which were red turned back to blue. He was pale, and ill looking, the worst injury he had was a large gash across his stomach, which was still bleeding. For a moment I was relived, relived that he was still here, waiting for me. He seemed equally relived to see me as a small smile came onto his face, warming his cold blue eyes.

His hand came up as if he wanted to touch me I stepped forward but before I could get to him a shriek of denial was heard, and my eyes widened in horror.

I knew what was coming and I only had seconds to change it, I sprinted forward to save him, my tears blinding my eyes. At the last possible second before I could touch him, he turned to face the shadow which leaped out of the forest and tackle him to the ground.

In my state of shook I saw that the dream had been hazy enough to hide his appearance, but now that I was a vampire I could see in the night as if it was day. That's when I saw that the shadow was indeed Xaviour.

He snarled and tried to pull Richard up with him, but Richard was in a frenzy of harsh attacks directed at Xaviours stomach. In order to stop the terrible wounds Richard was creating, X rolled them over the rocks and I ran after them.

"NO DON'T!" I screamed.

But it was too late, they rolled over the edge. I looked over the side and saw them crash down the cliff face, its sharp rocks tearing their skin.

This time, I didn't hesitate.

Perhaps it was my love for Richard, or the instinct to protect my mate from being a vampire, but under no circumstances could I do no less than follow him, even into death.

I'd never let him go.

That's what I thought when I felt my back twist in pain, bones cracked and I launched myself over the edge, wings exploding from my shoulder blades.

I sailed down the waterfall into the dark water below, my eyes fixed on target and fangs out. My white wings spread wide in challenge.

ooo

yeah! She's a shadow wing too! Hahaha I bed some of you didn't see that coming huh? And I finally put in the prology and the link to Kori's dream, clever huh?

So yeah, this is where allot of fighting is going to take place, and total drama and chaos! Ebony Ink has officially reached its highest peek! YEAH, I'M SO EXITED!

I hope you can take all the action that's going to take place in the next chapters, its going to be WILD!!!!!

Review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

The impact of the water hitting me was incredible. I had to close my eyes in pain as the cold density of the water hit me like a thousand needles over my skin. I grit my teeth, and opened my eyes, my vision clearing the haze of dark water, looking desperately for Richard.

My wings helped me swim through the water, I clawed at the darkness around me, going deeper and deeper. My old instincts and my new ones began to battle each other, my human antics told me to hold my breath, my lungs were supposed to be on fire, the lack of oxygen should be burning my insides and making me drown. Panic bubbled up inside me as I opened my mouth, and gasped.

My vampire instincts told me to remain calm. I didn't need air any more, or anything of the sort because I wasn't human. The panic in me subsided, and I smiled in satisfaction, plunging myself through the water.

I frantically searched for them in the water, before I felt myself get dragged under by a strong current. My eyes widened in horror and I tried to swim up, away from the sweeping waters. The moment the rush of water caught my large wings however I was dragged backwards at an alarming speed.

I flowed through the water, my resistance was futile against the endless pressure of the current. I closed my eyes and tried to remain calm, but I felt disorientated and confused, panic worming its way into my mind.

Suddenly I felt my body touch a rock hard surface, the current continued to pull me down, but I realised with a startle that I was being sucked in.

The water was flowing into a gap in the rocks, a very large gap. I detected blood in the water, and I knew deep down that they were in there. With a push off the rock face I was sucked through the whole and out.

I surfaced from the water and gasped for air, cursing my inability to trust my vampire instincts. I felt tired and very human as I swam to the side of the underground structure. I looked around in amazement.

It was some sort of cave, though the height of the ceiling was incredible. The water from the depth of the waterfall flowed right through it, and I was amazed that there was air around me even though I didn't need it. I let my wings fold and then sunk them back into my shoulder blades. It was a very strange sensation, having wings. I knew they were there the moment Xaviour and Richard fell off the cliff, it was total instinct and I already knew how to fly, like it was suddenly imprinted into my brain.

The cave was phenomenal, shimmering rocks were dotted around the floor, most likly formed from the water.

Sadly my awe at the place didn't make the situation any better. I looked around me and saw dark splotches of water, most likely from Richards black blood mixed with the water. I then saw that some of the rocks formed around me were broken, like a fight had taken place.

I followed the evidence for Richard and Xaviours fight, hoping that neither was too hurt.

That's when I heard the far off echo's. They sounded through the cave and my sensitive hearing picked them up easily. I began running with a sense of urgency, the twisting in my stomach began, and I hoped that I wasn't too late.

I began to hear cracks and blasts, the whole rock structure shuddered with their powerful attacks to one another. I rounded the corner and stopped when I saw the two fighting one another, Richard looked far worse, his gash across his stomach was still bleeding.

It was like watching a car accident, everything seemed to slow down. Xaviour was obviously seeing red at this point, his anger wining over his good logic, Richard had collapsed onto the floor, his stone cold gaze locked defiantly with his.

X lengthened his fingernails and ran towards him, his fangs exposed, snarling at his opponent. Richard simply lay there, a look of menace on his face yet he did nothing. I ran towards them, the urgency of my running caught Richards attention and I yelled at Xaviour. "Stop it!"

Surprising myself I got to them just before X struck the blow. I caught his arm and gripped it in my hands, his red eyes turned on me and he frowned, a grimace of sharp teeth, a hiss escaping him.

Very slowly realisation dawned on him and he lowered his hand, his fingernails sinking back, yet the fangs remained in sight.

"Why did you do that? I could have taken him out!" Xaviours voice was harsh and strained.

I sank to the floor with Richard and placed a hand over his wound, he looked very weak and I sighed. "If you kill him X I'll kill you."

Xaviour narrowed his eyes "look I get the fact that you still have feelings for him, but he's our enemy now. You cant jut stop me in an attack like that!"

I ignored him and got the wound to close on Richards stomach, he sighed and smiled in gratefulness, I smiled back before turning to Xaviour.

"I don't serve Slade Xaviour, I'm not scarred of him like you are. If you want to take out Richard then you'll have to go through me."

Xaviour's hazel eyes locked onto mine, a small sinister smile made its way onto his face before he started to laugh. The sound echoed through the caves and I grit my teeth "whats so funny?"

"Nothing, its just that I'm surprised, I thought little miss Travis didn't have friends, didn't hold onto acquaintances. Not after the death of your precious parents and siblings."

His words stung me, and I felt anger and sadness rise inside my body. I stood up and instantly I could feel the darkness and rage gathering inside me.

"That's none of your business."

I heard Richard shift on the ground "don't listen to him Kori, he's just trying to get you angry. Anger tends to weaken people when they become enraged."

Hearing his voice made me relax slightly but nothing could have prepared me for what Xaviour said next.

He chuckled "you know Kori, Slade ordered the assassination of your family. When he found out that your family had the Gordainin blood from your ancestors he had to kill them in order to make sure they didn't become a threat. You were sparred because he thought he could handle you, but your poor parents and dear brother and sister were killed."

I felt my whole body go straight, and the anger burn through my veins. I clenched my hands into fists, my fingernails digging into my hand.

"What did you say?" My voice was uneven and stone cold. A part of me knew that Xaviour was just trying to get under my skin and make me angry but I gave into that anger.

Xaviour smiled, a blatant invitation for a fight "only that I helped destroy the plane with your family on."

That's when I lost it. My eyes narrowed into slits and I had to fight for my self control, but in the end I couldn't hold myself back.

I launched myself at Xaviour, he side stepped my attack, and I threw myself at him again and again. I heard Richard's yell but I ignored him "Kori don't!"

Xaviour laughed as he avoided my attacks, the fact that I kept missing him got me even more angry and frustrated. "You'd better listen to Richie over there, anger is your biggest weakness Kori."

I tried to block out what he was saying, tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of my family. I unintentionally sought the darkness inside me as it whispered in my mind. "Anger might be your biggest weakness Kori but its my strongest power. Let me out, let me fight him."

I tried not to listen, but it did seem like a very good idea. I wanted X to suffer and my attacks were getting me no where, Xaviour just kept smiling until he caught my outstretched fist.

He then leaned in and whispered "your weak Kori, just like you parents were, your nothing without your Gordianin blood."

At this my eyes flashed a brilliant red and I brought my other fist up and hit him square in the face. I smiled in success as Xaviour fell to the floor, and I gave the darkness inside me some freedom.

It wasn't really me controlling my body any more, it was the shadow in my soul, the creature born from me turning vampire. I walked up to Xaviour who was on the floor and laughed, he sound wasn't harsh or horrid like I had imagined, in fact it was beautiful and serene. "Your going to regret saying that Xaviour Redd."

My voice startled me, along with the superior control the darkness had, the way it held itself. X seemed entranced by me, as if I was suddenly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

I pulled him up by his shirt collar and smiled seductively, I whispered just to make it more fun. "You like to kill innocent people? Let's see how you deal with the consequences of your actions."

At once my charm and beauty dissolved and I gripped his shirt in my hands and swung him to the side, releasing him as I did so, he sailed through the air and landed hard against the wall. The shadow inside me which I had come to think of as 'Blackfire' immediately sprung into action, I clenched my fists and got angry, sparking them into the green flames which I had come to know. But the shadow wasn't satisfied with the amount of power they produced and it amplified its power, making the flames stronger.

I watched in fascination for a moment as the green flames turned bright red, turning them into real burning fire. Blackfire then instructed me to action. I let my wings slide out and I flew with blinding speed and burning fists outstretched towards Xaviour.

X saw this and quickly dodged at the last possible second. My fist connected with the cave wall and I grit my teeth in pain as the rocks cut my skin. I turned in rage at Xaviour and took off into the air, realising that my anger was feeding my energy.

I let my eyes flicker once to Richard who hadn't moved from the ground. He looked very pale, and he seemed unable to move though he looked desperate to intervene. Blackfire snarled inside me and told me to focus on Xaviour, I did as instructed and turned my wings, swooping down just above X.

He glared at me in the air and lengthened his fingernails again. Richard called to him in desperation "don't hurt her X, shes just angry. I don't think she has full control over what shes doing, but she wants you to react because she wants you to fight her."

Blackfire hissed at me "tell your boyfriend to shut up! We want Xaviour to fight us, that way we can kill him and make it look like self defence." She laughed in my mind and my eyes widened in alarm

"what? I don't want to kill him." I told myself sternly, trying not to think of the darkness as a real person trying to control me, it made things seem allot more scary. The shadow in my soul just laughed cruelly

"you don't have a choice in the matter, take out that immortal that's hidden in your belt."

I tried to resist but it was like wresting with myself, my arm began to sting as I resisted the compulsion to obey. The beast snarled in anger

"do as I say weakling!"

I brought out the blade with shaking fingers, tears began to shimmer in my eyes. I called to Xaviour in alarm, my only way to give him a small warning.

"Xaviour."

He turned to face me, and his eyes widened when he saw that I was crying, I hovered in the air for a moment before I said "run!"

He only had a moment to be confused, because my wings flapped furiously before I soared down and revealed the blade in my hands.

Xaviours eyes widened and he turned his heel and fled, Blackfire laughed "coward!" and I chased after him, loving the thrill of the hunt, my killer instinct and the blood lust rushed my blood in excitement.

Blackfire had almost taken over me, I didn't want to kill Xaviour, but the darkness was too strong. I thought that I had control of it, that I was in charge but I was very mistaken. The creature inside was now on the surface, I had to get it under control before it was too late.

I tried to hold myself back, but it just resulted in pain, I accepted that pain however in order to save Xaviour. Blackfire snarled in outrage "what are you doing? We both want the same thing Kori, revenge. Don't you want him to pay for what he did to your family?"

I couldn't do it, I couldn't rein her in. The darkness was too strong, built up by my anger towards X. I flew right for him, tears streaming down my face as I extended the immortal blade.

Richard yelled "Kori stop!"

There wasn't anything anyone could do. Xaviour slipped at the last possible second, falling to the ground and Blackfire smiled in triumph, the blade now heading towards his chest.

I closed my eyes and whispered "I'm sorry" in my head. I felt the blade sink into flesh and blood stain my hands, I let my tears fall in sorrow. At that moment, I truly hated myself for being so weak, for letting the darkness take over me. I pulled the blade out and then opened my eyes.

OOO

The moment I did shock hit me like a bullet to my chest, I gasped and put a hand to my mouth, staggering away from them. I felt like I was going to throw up as I locked at her.

Rose.

She had placed herself in front of him, taking the attack herself. She had sacrificed herself to save him at the last moment, I looked at the deep wound in her chest, the blade had pierced where her heart would have been.

Xaviour turned around and gasped in horror, Rose's blue eyes looked into mine for a moment before they turned grey. She fell backwards, her eyes closing. X caught her in his arms, a small "no" escaped his lips.

I turned away from the scene, dropping the blade on the floor. My eyes connected with Richards, horror expressed on his face. I could do no more than sink to the ground and cover my face in shame. It was so wrong, everything about this was wrong. Rose was an innocent, beautiful, intelligent girl who was my friend, for what possible reason would she want to sacrifice herself for a loser like Xaviour?

Love was the only answer I could think of. The darkness, Blackfire stayed silent and I had control back again. Not that it mattered, I had killed Rose, not anyone else just me.

There was only silence apart from Xaviours soft cries and pleas for his love to come back.

My ears then picked up the sound of running, and even in my depressed state I could sense who they were and where they were coming from.

The tunnel. That tunnel that Victor, Gar and Raven had used with me when we were fleeing Xaviour. That had been when I was human and was first introduced to the vampire world. The information didn't do me much good now as I sensed Slade's covens approach, and among them was Slade himself.

I heard it all, the gasps as they saw the scene infront of them, the frantic running towards Rose and Xaviour and the cries of pain from the coven members.

I raised my head and saw Slade standing in front of me, his red eyes on Rose, his fists clenched at his sides. He looked like a powerful warrior, and when his gaze fell on me I flinched.

His voice didn't even waver, not a tear was shed as he addressed the others crowded around X and Rose. "Is she dead?"

Through the mournful cries I heard Xaviour mutter "yes."

Nothing in Slade's expression changed, did he not feel sorrow anymore? No emotion what so ever? That's what I thought at that moment but then I caught the glint in his eye when he looked down at me, and then over at Richard. It was like I could see how his brain was working, and my eyes widened when I figured out his plan.

It all happened in a second, I quickly got to my feet, Slade was so fast that I could hardly see him but it didn't matter I knew what he was going to do. I ran for Richard, while he picked up the immortal blade and then ran for Richard himself.

_He's going to kill Richard as revenge! Why is he doing this? Richard didn't do anything!_

I placed myself infront of Richard and grabbed the outstretched blade in my hands, Slade's strength behind it made it hard to take it from him and I couldn't move. If I did, he would lunge for Richard, but I couldn't get the blade out of his grasp either, I needed another plan.

Perhaps persuasion? "Slade, I didn't mean to kill Rose and Richard didn't have anything to do with it. Its me you want, not him."

Slade's blue eyes had turned red, and his face was a mask of pure menace, it was terrifying being that close to him with only a sharp object between us.

He laughed "Kori even if you did kill her I still cant destroy you, your just too valuable. But that doesn't mean that I cant take away your loved one, after all you took mine, its only fair."

I glared and considered letting the blade slip through my fingers so that it went to my chest to save Richard. I grit my teeth and called behind me "Richard, get out of here! Run!"

I heard him rise to his feet and stand behind me "I'm sorry Kori that's not an option, I wont leave you."

I glanced at him behind me "don't try to play the hero! Your hurt and in no condition to fight, get out of here now!"

Slade took this as an invitation to attack, whilst I was so absorbed in getting Richard out of there Slade slipped the blade through my hands.

I turned in time to see Slade run past me to get to Richard, I watched in surprise as Richard jumped away from him with amazing speed and take off into the air. I was amazed that he could fly so well to say that he was injured and very weak.

But it was there in his eyes, the answer to his strength was in fact...me.

I was about to take off into the air after him, perhaps if we flew off together we could escape Slade's coven long enough to find the others.

However, just as I jumped into the air I was pulled back down as a pair of strong hands grabbed my wings and held me back. I looked across my shoulder and saw Martin the large giant man with grotesque features. He smiled and held onto my wings when I tried to sink them back in, I winced in pain.

A snarl of anger got my attention as Slade ran after Richard who was into the air, I watched with pride as the shadow wing flew through the air with amazing speed and grace.

He then flew down and grabbed Slade himself, heading straight for the cave wall, I gasped as he placed Slade infront of himself and launched him right into the hard wall.

"Richard!" I called out in panic, afraid that he had been hurt.

The dust from the rocks scattered everywhere like a thick mist, I looked around for any sign of him, but there was nothing. Not a flicker of movement or sound. I looked around in desperation but there was nothing, just dust.

Suddenly two dark wings cleared the misty dust and Richard grabbed onto me, pulling me up into the air. Martin had no choice but to let go of my wings, I held onto Richard as we soared through the air.

"Kori, fold your wings back in."

His voice was weak, and I did as instructed. His arms wrapped around me tightened as he flew down low to go through the tunnel Slade's coven had entered through. I rested my head on his shoulder and allowed myself one moment of contentment before I heard the others follow after us.

I saw moonlight ahead of us, and Richard flew out into the night. He didn't fly up as I had expected him to, in fact he began to slow down. His wings began to simulate lazy strokes through the air and we began to get lower to the ground.

We landed on the grass, and rolled over a couple of times, his wings clicking painfully. He landed on top of me, his blue eyes tired and his face had lines of stress and worry. I touched his face lightly "whats wrong? Are you alright?"

The weakness in his eyes said it all, and he removed an arm around me and pressed it to his stomach. My eyes widened in true horror and a lump came to my throat, immediately tears welled up in my eyes and I felt so much panic I thought I would scream.

There in his flesh was the immortal blade.

His fingers wrapped around it and he winced, before laughing softly "Slade must have stuck it in me when I pushed him into the wall."

With trembling fingers I pushed him lightly so that he lied on the ground. I looked at the blade sticking out of him and then his pale complexion. He had already lost so much blood already, and with that wound...he wouldn't survive very long.

I turned to him and slid my hand up to entwine our fingers, "Richard. Tell me what to do."

I heard footsteps approach us "there's nothing you can do, he's done for."

Turning to face Slade, I glared at him "you cant just leave him here! Tell me how to save him, he needs help or he's going to..."

The tears spilled over and I tried to hold myself together, Richard needed me to be strong right now and breaking down because he was slowly dieing wasn't going to help.

I felt Richard touch my hair and I turned back to face him. He truly looked like he belonged in the morgue, his skin was so very pale and his eyes had turned grey.

Richard smiled and laid his head on the ground "It's going to be alright Kori, trust me. I'll be fine, I just need some rest." His voice was a whisper of sound and I squeezed his hand, "don't fall asleep Richard! Keep your eyes open for me."My body was shaking.

"Kori, not that this scene isn't heart warming but we kinda need to leave now. Richard's coven is approaching" Malchoir informed me and I glared at him over my shoulder "I'm not leaving him."

Rorak, Malchoirs brother who had long dark hair laughed softly, he pointed a casual finger at Richard "looks like he's just left you for another world."

I turned back to Richard and realised that his eyes were closed and he had become very still. His hand which was still in mine had gone cold and I looked him over in panic.

"Richard?"

He gave no reply and lay as one dead. I shook him lightly on the shoulder, putting more force into my voice "Richard!"

Someone behind me began talking but I could process what they were saying, my stomach tightened into a painful knot. The tears stung my eyes, the undead heart in my chest felt like lead and all around me, in my mind and sight was chaos.

A chocked sob broke through my mouth and I placed my hand on his face. "Wake up" I whispered though clenched teeth, pain tearing though my body.

My mind instantly replayed all of my memories of him for no apparent reason, I held onto the purity of his voice, repeating over and over again "wake up, wake up."

_"Don't be sorry there is nothing to apologise for, you must be the exotic beauty Kori Anders."_

_"Oh my Star you cry now but it will get better I apologise for not comforting you, I am forbidden to touch you anymore than necessary yet you must know I long to dry your tears"_

_"Not so wonderful now am I? Now you can see what I'm like underneath..." He voice was careful and I noticed as he spoke his wings fluttered slightly, like they wanted to fly away from me. _

_Very slowly, as if he was afraid of scaring me he reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair away from my face. "I've waited a long time for you Kori Anders, and I'm sorry if you don't feel the same things I do for you but I'm going to do everything in my power for you to be mine, noble blood or not."_

_"That's the very first one, my first dream about you, I'd like you to read it."_

_"a kiss that should be expected from the man whom you are to marry. I shouldn't be so angry, your his property, not mine."_

_His eyes betrayed his true feelings as whispered after that "never mine."_

My tears landed on our entwined hands, I bent down and kissed his hand "I'll always be yours." I whispered sadly, before I slipped my hand out of his.

I felt like a broken shell as I stood up and directed my emotions to hatred, and then anger, deep furious, wonderful anger. I instantly felt Blackfire, my other, more deadly half.

I spoke to the darkness "make the pain go away. Make them suffer for what they've done."

Immediately the power ran through my veins and Kori Anders was pushed aside. I let the fury take over and smiled as I turned to face my prey.

ooo

Wow, I never knew that I was so evil. Hahahaha don't worry guys there will be a happy ending...sort of. Plus Im sorry that Rose died but yeah...it happens.

Just to clarifiy, Blackfire is NOT Koris sister, Koris siser is dead and Blackfire is just the name of Koris evil side.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though poor Richard kinda...died. Well whether he's really dead we don't know do we? *Evil smile*

Please review! The more reviews, the faster I update!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	29. Chapter 29

Capture 28

The air thickened into a dense fog, lightning and black swirling clouds were built up in the heavens from my wrath. Thunder cracked and the winds picked up, wiping at the tree's, the very earth shook with terror below my feet. My smile widened and I raised my arms to the skies.

I could feel everything as if the elements were a part of me. The lightning traveled through my veins, feeding my excitement and blood lust, human feelings and emotions were pushed aside. The lost of Richard only fed my anger as I built up the storm, my only desire was to kill.

I couldn't tell whether Blackfire was a real person or not, overtaking my body for her own gain. But it didn't matter to me, as Kori Anders I was nothing, and she was only a weakness to me now.

No, Blackfire wasn't a separate person. She was me, my stronger, better half that was so powerful she could do anything and everything Kori wasn't capable of. I laughed as I directed the electricity down to my out stretched hands, building up a force which was meant for one person only. Slade.

He knew what I had in mind for him as he turned to his coven "she's out of her mind! We have to get away from here before she destroys everything in sight!"

I giggled "no matter where you go Slade, I'll always find you. I wont stop until I have justice."

Xaviour turned to me, his face grey and sad. In his arms was Rose's body, limp and lifeless. I frowned, feeling no compassion was strange since I had locked Kori Anders away in the depths of my mind. Xaviour's hazel eyes narrowed into slits as he said to the others.

"_We_ have to stop her then. Destroy her now Slade before this gets out of hand."

I glared at him and directed one of my hands to build up the wind, fangs lengthened in my mouth and I sent a gust of slashing air their way.

Malchoir yelled at X "don't get her angry! It only feeds her power."

With frustration evident in his face Xaviour turned to Slade "sir we must destroy her. Its either her, or us and she's clearly too dangerous to handle."

I felt like an animal being inspected and judged on character. Slade watched me with his unblinking eye for a moment, I stared back and watched as he came to a decision.

"If afraid I simply cant do it Xaviour. She wields so much power, I don't think any of us could destroy her nor would I want to. Look at her, shes fantastic! The five councils would have our heads if we hurt her!"

Xaviour scowled "can you not see whats right in front of you Slade! Shes not something you can control, shes a wild animal, too dangerous to keep alive. Kori Anders doesn't exist, this is just a Gordainin."

I could see that X only wanted Slade to kill me as revenge, I made no move to hurry my power. The lazy ripple of lightning was building and it wouldn't be long before I got my own revenge.

I snarled under my breath in annoyance when I sensed a disturbance in the air. Raven and the others were arriving and I didn't want them to disrupt my plans, nor did I want them near Richards body. I felt an unexpected tug of despair when I turned to see his body, he looked so...lifeless.

Wasn't he supposed to look peaceful? His expression was calm yet almost lost, as if he were still alive. I shook my head and concentrated on other things. Like Kori, Richard would just be a distraction for now. I would have time to grieve later.

Suddenly, I felt a leaf brush my hand and then a whirl of them scattered towards me. I cursed under my breath and tried not to loose concentration as my wielding of lightning faltered slightly. Raven, Garfield, Victor, Karen and Jinx and Wally appeared from the mass of black leaves.

Slade's coven took a few steps back, and I quickly drew the last sparks of energy from the sky. I couldn't loose this chance, I had to do it, for Richard.

The gasps from Bruce's coven were heard and then Raven's pounding feet on the grass came to my attention. I turned to face her, my eyes a brilliance of red fury, a hiss escaping my mouth and exposed fangs. She stopped, frozen on the spot, her worry for her brother displayed on her usually unemotional face.

Her eyes shone with tears "Kori, whats happened?"

I turned away from her "I'm not Kori any more, and Richard is dead if your wondering. Slade killed him...so if you want to join me in carrying out his destruction it would be a big help." I said it so coldly, my voice as hard and sharp as needles.

Raven took a few steps towards Richards still body "he - he cant be."

I grit my teeth and shook my head. Concentrating fully on Slade, I let everything slip away apart from his image. I closed my eyes and lowered my outstretched arm, the lightning retreating from my palm until I had its stored power running through my veins.

I flared out my killer instincts and opened my eyes. Slade staggered back, actual fear expressed on his face. That's when I smiled and clenched my hand into a fist before I leaped forward, blurring in the air.

I felt the brush of wind over my skin like rose petals, my fist slowly outstretching to Slade. No one would stop me now, I was going to do it, I had to!

A hand darted out and grabbed my arm with an unbreakable force. I winced in pain and turned to see Xaviour, his eyes dark with anger. I glared at him "I'm not going to have to destroy you as well am I Xaviour?"

The grip on my arm tightend as his eyes held sadness "if you did kill me Kori I wouldnt care right now, you've taken away the only person how was important to me."

I scoffed and took my arm back with my strange new strength "oh please, stop kidding yourself. You've been after me ever since you broke into my bedroom. When you were chasing after me like a hound did you ever once think of Rose?"

His silence proved my point and I turned to Slade "I might as well give you a chance, old man. Even if you did kill Richard without giving him a chance, I'll crush you into the ground, the polite way. I offer a challenge. A fight to the death, right here and right now. If you don't accept the challenge, then I'll kill you on the spot now" I said it calmly, my voice was once again pure and impossible to resist.

Slade's blue eye looked calm and serene. "I wont kill you Kori, but I will have make you unconscious. After that I'll turn you over to the Council of Air and see what they think of you. Perhaps you'll even fight for them, I hear there's going to be a war soon."

It ticked me off that he was talking in a conversing tone while the love of my life's body lay a few feet away. I wanted to scream in anger and frustration.

_Just accept the stupid challenge you imbecile!_

Slade finally nodded "very well Kori I accept your challenge. You wont win though, your anger weakens you and your loss of Richard will make your chances of beating me lessen."

I rolled my eyes "and your confidence will be your down fall old one. I would step aside Xaviour, this might get a bit messy."

The coven members moved around me and walked off to the side, out of harms way. I smiled at Slade and loved the feeling of having total power run through me, the darkness was totally overpowering. I let my soul and will be taken over so that there was only blood lust. At that moment, right before we were going to begin, I was all animal.

Not even vampire, I was death, coming to invoke justice on Slade, the bringer of destruction.

I was a Gordainin.

I ran forward and began the fight, I think we both knew that Slade had no chance against me.

OOO

I felt Slade's fist hit my stomach, I fell backwards onto the floor with a thud and shook my head, groaning in annoyance. I then opened my eyes looked in shook at the scene before me.

That was...me?

Yes it was me fighting Slade. But how? I was Kori Anders wasn't I? Who was that then fighting Slade?

Blackfire was my only answer. I felt totally disorientated and confused, images were slightly distorted. What had Blackfire done to me?

Some how she had over taken my body so much that I had been pushed out of my own body. What did that make me? Kori Anders soul?

But I felt normal, I touched my skin and I felt, I looked normal, not see through or anything. But could others see me?

I got up and looked over at the others crowded around Richards body. Slade's coven was too far away, and I wanted to know what was going on around Richard anyway.

I walked over to them and patted Gar on the back. He did nothing, didn't move or acknowledge me at all. Was I a ghost? No I couldn't be, I could clearly see myself over there fighting Slade.

"Is he dead?" Victor asked, and I looked back at the group before walking around them to see Raven on her knees next to Richard. Two fingers were pressed to her forehead on one hand, her eyes closed. And the other hand pressed two fingers to Richard, she remained silent for a moment, concentrating.

Raven opened her eyes "no. He's not."

My eyes widened and I spluttered out a "what!"

The others looked at her in amazement, Karen stepped forward and asked the obvious question "how can you tell? He looks dead, and he's stopped moving."

Raven shook her head in dismay her eyes shining in happiness. "Richard has detached his soul from his body, he did it in order to give his body a chance to heal, he knew I would be coming. In order to survive he had to leave his body while it was alive and let it lie still. Now that he has done this I can set to work on healing the wound."

I chocked out a sob of pure happiness, I covered my mouth and felt tears in my eyes. He was alive! He was really alive!

Gar smiled "I knew it all along. Richards too cool to die, he cant be defeated!" The vampire chuckled and I smiled before thunder cracked.

The group looked over at my image battling Slade, my eyes widened when I saw actual lightning in my hands, it looked like Blackfire was trying to summon the weather to destroy Slade as well.

Victor asked Raven, concern on his face "what do we do about her? She still thinks he's dead and she seems pretty upset right now... I didn't know Kori had such a dark side to her."

Ravens eyes narrowed "that's it. Kori's Gordainin heritage from her bloodline must have carried all of the Gordainins powers, and also their uncontrollable anger. The darkness which the Gordainins sometimes had in them was sometimes called 'devils lure.' It is the Gordainins evil side to them, a lure to power and revenge, every Gordainin embraced the devils lure. It seems like Kori has as well."

Alarm crossed everyone's faces, including mine "how do we get our Kori back then?" Jinx asked attentively, her face was worried.

Raven sighed "our Kori either doesn't exist anymore or has been pushed out of her own body. Her very essence, her spirit could have been pushed out by the devils lure to power. Kori might have come across as a nuisance, a distraction from the task the darkness inside her has sworn to complete. If things keep going like this Kori could end up destroying everything. I only pray that Kori's soul is still earth bound, if not then we might have to..."

She trailed off and I looked around at everyone's sad face's. They all truly cared for me, and Richard was still alive. I really did have things to fight for, and I couldn't let Blackfire ruin that.

"But we cant, if we do that then what hope is there for Richard? He couldn't live on if she died, just like Kori couldn't if she hadn't of let the darkness overtake." Wally spoke up, and Jinx laced her fingers through his, she seemed weak with worry for me.

Raven gave a small smile "your absolutely right Wally." She laughed, the sound was beautiful to hear and a rare thing to come from Raven "I don't think we have to worry about Kori anymore actually."

The group gave her odd looks, she merely shrugged her small shoulders and got to work on healing Richards wounds, particularly the large stab wound from the immortal blade.

I couldn't understand what she meant until I felt the lightest of caresses against my arm. I whirled around and gasped, my whole body going alive in pure joy.

I had thought that I would never see him like this again, never see those beautiful blue eyes like was right now. He looked healthy and real, he even looked happy. I cried in both happiness and sadness before flinging my arms around him and sobbing in his chest. His arms encircled me and held me close, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

"I told you I just needed a rest Kori. And I also told you to trust me, I could never leave this world while you were in it, heaven wouldn't be complete without you." His words, his voice! I could hear and feel him! He was real, and he was going to be alive!

I couldn't believe my luck as I shed real tears, he pulled away slightly and brushed them away gently. "Please don't cry my Star, are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

I shook my head but I couldn't find the words to speak, he pulled me back to him and just held me, I savored the wonderful feeling of being with him, for all I knew this was just a hallucination.

He sighed "you do take the blame of everyones accidents onto your shoulders don't you?" Richard smiled slightly as he touched my hair, trailing his hand lower down my back. "It wasn't your fault that I got hurt Kori, and it wasn't your fault your parents died, you know that don't you?"

I smiled up at him and shakily replied "Im just so happy that your alive. I thought that I was alone again. I couldn't keep my anger in and now..." I looked over at myself, my entire profile had changed dramatically and I looked like a wild animal.

Richard leaned forward and captured my lips with his own. I think I must have been radiating stress because Richard knew just how to make me forget everything, his lips were soft and gentle against mine. The kisses were long and loving and I immediately relaxed, feeling cherished.

He broke away and looked at me with very light eyes, they were so full of love that for a moment I was overwhelmed and surprised at the effects love could have on people.

There I was in a mad rage, trying to avenge my lost lover, and here Richard was, unprepared to die without me.

I gave a light smile "is this love or obsession? I don't think I could ever live without you any more Richard."

He chuckled "we will have plenty of time for living, but for now we have to do something about...well your temper." He looked over at my form sheepishly and I winced at what a mess I was.

I sighed heavily "you must think I'm a monster?"

He looked back at me and shook his head "no my Star, in fact to be truly honest, I'm flattered that your so angry about my supposed death." His eyes were alive with mischief and I pocked him in the ribs

"excuse me! I was very worried about you! Its not a laughing matter Richard, in fact I'm kind of scarred at the intensity of my feelings for you. I was so devastated that I couldn't think straight and I wanted everyone to die! That's not me! Why would I want that? I must be a monster." I said sadly, looking down at the grass, its greenery was covered with orange dried leaves, signalling the start of Autumn.

I felt his fingers stroke my face and he tilted my chin up to look at him, his eyes held nothing of judgement or disgrace, just an emotion that seemed so alive in the depths of his eyes.

"The fact that our souls have come together like this isn't a co incidence Kori. Only a women of great compassion can find it in her heart to love such a creature like myself. True you may be vampire now but you weren't before, yet you loved me even when you saw what I did to Kitten. The truth of it is Kori, is that your not a monster, your a vampire now, naive to our culture and powers, it must be very overwhelming."

I nodded in agreement, and hugged him close for a moment, just breathing in his scent. He kept one arm around my waist and used the other to stroke my hair in a soothing rhythm. I pulled away and faced the battle that was going on, I pointed at my figure.

"What are we gonna do about that? Because that's not me Richard, and I don't know how to get my body back."

I felt him shift as he turned to look at my wild form "I see that you've inherited the devils lure from your ancestors." He sighed "I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way."

I looked up at him "what do you mean?"

He pulled away and ran his hand through his hair in frustration "In order to get you body back, you'll have to fight for it. The devils lure is designed to take over your body and seize control, in a way you'll have to fight your darker half for control, it will be hard but I will help you the moment I wake up."

I looked over at myself and flinched at the damage the darkness was causing my body, it was slowly getting more cuts and I didn't think that Blackfire even realised the full extent of my injuries.

I hugged him close once more for a little strength and whisperd "I wish we could just stay like this."

Richard chuckled "in a way, so do I. However I'm not going to let that darkness in you destroy your body like it is doing so, you have to do this Kori but I'll be with you, your not alone."

He bent down and kissed me once more, this time with more force, it was short and sweet but left me hanging on for more. He leaned in and whispered "you'll never be alone again, I promise that."

I smiled and pulled away, feeling my body ache in denial, every part of me wanted him close and I was afraid I'd lose him again. He gave me a reassuring smile and nodded in encouragement. I looked over at the battling vampires and held my head high, walking away from Richard.

With every step I took I felt Richards gaze on me and I smiled in happiness, prepared to fight every challenge once more so that I could achieve that ultimate dream of us truly being together.

I walked with grace across the grass, my feet treading softly. For the fist time in awhile I felt calm and secure in myself, confident in my abilities. I could trust Richard, in fact I would trust him with my life and in a way this was a test to see if that was true.

I walked over to my body, my wild emerald eyes were fixed on Slade who was also severely cut in several places, but it looked like he had succeeded in dodging the lightning attacks from me.

I calmed myself and with spark of confidence, I stepped back into my body.

OOO

Slowly opening my eyes I looked around and realised I was still in the same clearing with the green grass and orange Autumn leaves, the trees still old and rusty looking.

No one else was there, no Richard, no Violet, not even Slade. I then heard a snarl behind me and I whirled around to see my reflection.

At least, that's what I had first thought it. I starred at the girl who was an exact double of me, though her eyes were red, her fangs exposed and her form slightly hunched over as if she was going to pounce on me.

I swallowed thickly in fear "hello Blackfire."

"Kori" she spat and glared at me with hateful eyes.

"Why have you interfered? I was just about to kill Slade! I thought that's what we wanted." Her voice which had seemed so beautiful was now ragged and gruesome to hear.

I flinched but none the less held my ground. "No, that's what _you_ wanted. But your motive for killing Slade was because he killed Richard. But all that's changed because Richards alive, and there's no need to go through with this fight anymore. Let me take control again, this is my body."

Blackfire sneered "actually its mine now. I don't think your control of power is substantial Kori, you have so much power that your not aware of and only I can help you achieve your greatest potential as a fighter. You must allow me to continue or else we will never succeed in anything, your weakness is inherited from your dim witted family."

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists. "My family were...were the best I could ever ask for. But I have a new family now, and a good future ahead of me. I'm not going to let you take that away from me."

Blackfire raised her eyes and straightened, my words made the air thicken in tension and my enemy smiled.

"You cant defeat me Kori."

I shrugged "perhaps, but I'm not about to let you ruin everything willingly."

She laughed, her eyes lighting up with crimson joy, her fangs out in challenge. "Very well then...ready or not."

Her eyes turned hard and with blinding speed she ran towards me, I smiled and clenched my fists in confidence.

_Here she comes_

Anger might be my weakness, but over confidence was hers. I wouldn't loose this fight, not while I still had a chance for that future with Richard.

ooo

phew, that was intense! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, and I'm sorry I made most of you cry but DUH! I would NEVER kill of Richard, he's amazing.

I hoped everyone liked this chapter 2, its getting close to the end now ^^ about 2 more chapters *jumps up and down*

Will Kori defeat her dark side? Will Terra ever be free? Will Slade EVER die? Find out in the next chapter!xxxxxxxxxxxxx review!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

It was like seeing flashing images. Sometimes I saw Slade, standing away from me, alarm on his face. Other times I saw the others, still crowded around Richard while Raven healed him. And then I would come back to my subconscious state and saw Blackfire in front of me, fighting for control.

She ran at me and I side stepped just in time, her untamed, wild eyes looked at me with furious anger. I tried not to feel fear when I looked at her, it wasn't that she looked very threatening as she stalked around me like a hungry wolf. No I was more afraid that I had the potential to be that beast, that wild...thing in front of me. How could I, a naive girl, new to the vampire world defeat such a powerful creature like the Gordainin.

She looked so powerful and I didn't even feel like a vampire, I felt human.

I tried to think clearly, to try and remember how to feel in order to summon my powers. Were they really mine? Or were they hers?

I concentrated and felt my wings lengthen out of my shoulder blades. It was slightly painful as bones snapped into place and the wings stretched out from my back. I quickly launched into the air of the strange purple sky above me, just as Blackfire began running towards me again.

I beat my wings to gain momentum and flew up higher in order to avoid her attacks.

I wasn't very skilled at fighting, it was Blackfire who had controlled me last time, and she was so good at it that she killed Rose.

I sighed heavily. Poor Rose. I pictured her face, she smiled happily back at me, her long silver hair past her shoulders. How could I have killed her? She had been so nice. I felt sadness sweep over me and sighed heavily, Blackfire snarled angrily from the ground "are you just going to fly away from me like a coward!"

I smiled "you really have no patience do you?"

She glared in reply "and you really have no back bone! Come down here and fight!"

I frowned_ I cant go down there until I have a plan_ I thought sadly. I couldn't just charge in there, she would surly destroy me. I then realised when a wave of fear washed over me, that I would have to destroy _her_.

At once I knew this was out of my league, but I had to do it, besides...I wouldn't know the outcome unless I tried to change it into my favor.

I tried to think of a subject that would get me angry and spark my fire powers.

Slade...Bruce...Blackfire...the idea suddenly came to me when I was thinking about how horrid she was.

I would have to wear her down though before I could put my plan into action. A smile crept onto my face and I held my palm out, lighting my hands with the element fire.

Blackfires eyes narrowed and she clenched her own hand out, her fingers shaking.

My eyes widened in fear and surprise when I saw a ripple of electricity flow over her hand. Within moments, the sparks and ripples grew, the electric snapping in the air. It was building up, I realised. She was creating a massive amount of energy from all that lightning she had absorbed from the storm.

I quickly flew at her, in order to stop or at least prolong her getting a serious amount of power. The green flames at my hands turned red and I held them in front of me as I flew straight down at her.

The flames streamed through the air and Blackfires eyes widened as she saw me advance. Quickly she held out her own hands which were rimmed with blinding light.

I clenched my hands into fists and struck them out. She matched my actions and I held my breath, my blood pumping fast in excitement.

Everything happened so fast, it was hard to process it all at once. Our two elements crashed into each other, the sound of thunder and fire clashing together was phenomenal to hear.

Flames roared, lightning sizzled and shrieked in anger, the two elements fighting for dominance blinded my vision. My eyes widened in surprise as Blackfire lunged forward, it was like she wasn't even afraid of the burning fire.

She took hold of my arms, gritting her teeth in pain as the flames over my hands raced over her skin, burning, scorching. I cried out in pain as she deliberately sent shocks of electricity through my body, the current getting stronger and stronger.

It was like suicide, neither of us were holding back, and neither of us were going to stop until the other was destroyed.

My body began to jerk and burn, the current of lightning beginning to scorch and shock. Blackfire's arms looked horrible as the flames spread farther, tears began to shimmer in our eyes at the amount of pain going through our bodies.

Suddenly, there was a white flash of pure light. It blinded me and momentarily made me forget about the damage my body was going through. I saw Blackfire's surprised glance, and before I could wonder what was going on the light became stronger.

It send me flying backwards, its push was great against me as I fell to the floor. I saw Blackfire land in the opposite direction and I shakily pushed myself up from the ground, wincing in pain.

The light began to take shape and it began to dim, getting darker until it became black. Richards features began to come apparent and he took shape, stepping out of the darkness.

He walked over to me and asked "are you alright?"

I nodded and he smiled, looking around "so this is your mind huh?"

I smiled in return "I guess so, nice to have you in here."

Richard chuckled and looked around, as if inspecting it "I don't see any shrines to me, I'm disappointed."

I rolled my eyes "don't kid yourself, as if I'd do something like that."

A secret smile came onto his face, but it disappeared when he faced Blackfire who stood across from us, over at the other end of the clearing.

Her eyes showed bewilderment and shook at seeing Richard. Why? I couldn't understand why. She looked almost terrified of him, her mouth was slightly open in shook, terror expressed on her face.

I looked with disgust at her arms which were burned and grotesque, her skin peeling off like molten ash. Richard sensed my shudder of fear, and entwined our hands.

"You must be the Gordainin I have been hearing so much about?" Richard addressed Blackfire who still looked terrified of him.

"I-I am" she replied.

Richard remain calm and placid, his eyes soft "I accepted every quality Kori has a long time ago, the good and bad. I cant find it in my heart to hate you if your a part of the women I love, but I cant stand by and watch while you destroy her soul."

I starred up at him, shocked. I hadn't really thought of Blackfire as a 'quiality' before. I was interested to see what Richard would do next, and why Blackfire seemed so afraid of him.

He turned to me "its up to you Kori. If you try to fight her, I'll defend you against her attacks but this is something only you can do. Shes your demon, your darkness, and something only you can overcome."

I nodded and squeezed his hand in thanks, before letting go and stepping forward confidently.

My instincts told me I had two choices. Fight or run, and running was not an option. Blackfire glared at me and I saw the purple sky darken, the wind picked up as storm clouds rolled in.

Blackfire held out her two burned palms in my direction, and I quickly ran forward, realising what she had in mind.

At her command, lightning crashed into the earth where I had been standing only moments before. I didn't know where Richard was, but all I could focus on was her as I kept running.

She snarled and directed another strike of lightning at me, thunder cracked in protest as more electricity shot out of the clouds. I stopped, frozen in place as the blast came at me, blinding my eyes. I was momentarily so afraid yet entranced that I couldn't move, I just watched as the shock that was sure to kill me came nearer.

I flinched and covered my eyes when a brighter light came into view. The lighting slammed into it, and I opened my eyes in shock, seeing the white barrier cover my whole body as protection.

It faded away once the lighting had gone and I looked in surprise at Richard who was on my far right, he nodded in encouragement and I quickly ran forward once again. I had never seen Richard use power like that before, and it was a shock to see how strong the light had been, even though he hadn't fed in awhile.

Blackfire sneered, and ran forward, a black knife appearing in her hand.

My eyes widened in alarm as I saw the immortal blade materialise in her ash coloured hand.

"Kori!"

I turned to face Richard, fear gripping my throat as my enemy drew closer and closer to me.

What Richard had in his hand however, totally surprised me. He called to me "catch!" and launched the object into the air. I quickly ran forward and jumped into the air, beating my wings to stay in mid flight. I caught the immortal blade in my hands and tried to pull up into the air.

_How on earth did he get that?_ I wondered before I flew up into the sky.

Suddenly, I cried out in agony and shock as I felt a blinding pain in my right wing. I looked behind me, and sure enough Blackfire was hanging onto my white wing, the immortal blade dug into my feathers.

It was worse than that, the weight from Blackfire and the pain in my wing was causing me to fly down, if I hit the floor, Blackfire would have the definite advantage.

I felt blood trickle out of the wound and I tried to throw Blackfire off my wing by flying in loose circles, bending in the air, this way and that.

I only succeeded in tiring myself out, I looked at her, and a smile had formed on her red lips. She pulled the blade out and began to climb towards me, gripping my wing she began to get closer.

What could I do? She was going to win, she was going to beat me, I flew towards the tree's and in an attempted to throw her off, I brushed my wing against the branches.

Still she hung on, and with a defiant look in her eyes, she jumped off my wing and grabbed onto my back. I gasped and flipped myself over, becoming disorientated as I tried to throw her off, spinning madly in the air, before plummeting towards the ground. I looked over my shoulder just as she brought up the blade, a smile of pure joy expressed on her face.

I closed my eyes tightly shut and awaited the blinding pain that was sure to go through my back.

It never did.

I opened one eye when I heard Blackfire's cry of rage and felt her weight disappear from my back. When I looked behind me, I saw Richard flying next to me and in his hands was the immortal blade which Blackfire was desperately trying to wrestle from his grasp.

He succeeded in pulling it from her and with a snarl of anger, she fell down through the air, heading towards the ground. Richard called to me "hurry Kori, do it now!"

I nodded and flattened my wings against my back, making me fall faster. I brought out the blade and when I caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

She hissed "you'll never get rid of me Kori, I'll always be a part of you! I'll be awakened one day and you'll never have control again!"

I pushed her through the air, our speed was beginning to get fast as we fell from the sky, I braced myself for impact as I answered. "As long as Richards with me, you'll never be free."

She laughed, a cruel mocking note in her voice "why would Richard want to stay with a weakling like you? He wont be around forever and when that day comes, I'll be ready."

I glared at her, and with one quick, fluid motion I gripped the blade in my hands and dug it into her skin. She screamed and I closed my eyes just as we hit the ground.

OOO

It all happened so fast. Flashing images darted around in my mind, I saw so many things before me, my family, every person I had met through out my vampire existence, and every strange detail forgotten was crammed into a few seconds.

The strangest thing I saw, was a women standing in front of me. My vision was slightly hazy, but I could easily see her blond hair and long golden wings. She looked sad, alone and for a moment I felt sorry for her even though I had no idea who she was.

The images faded and I suddenly snapped my eyes open. A wave of nausea hit me, and I felt dizzy.

It took me a moment to realise that I was alright. In fact I was back in the real world, standing in the clearing. I looked around and saw everyone else watching me, I couldn't understand why they looked so...scarred. Even terrified.

_Why do they look so afraid? Are they afraid of me?_

I then heard the yells, the cries of agony and fear. I turned my attention to the commotion taking place in front of me.

My eyes widened in horror.

"Kori! Stop this at once! I command you!" Slade yelled, his blue eyes wide in fear.

I had no idea what to do. Somehow, the very trees had moved, their roots were coming out of the ground and had wrapped themselves around Slade's torso, their vines reaching, stretching all over him. They looked like they were slowly tightening. Slade struggled and snarled, hitting the vines again and again, they didnt move or break.

I looked over at the top of the trees and began to see the oranges and blues reach out over the sky, signalling sunrise.

Slade's coven ran forward and grabbed the roots, Martin even grabbed one in his mouth, attempting to chew through it. The vines were unbreakable and seemed to be as hard as stone. How could I have done that without realising?

Slade shrieked and hissed, his features were harsh and afraid "Kori, you must stop this before the sun comes up, my skin will burn in the light, you must help me!"

I heard low, taunting laughter in my mind, I grit my teeth in anger.

_Blackfire._

She had done this, not me, and I had no idea how to help Slade.

I felt a presence next to me and I turned to see Richard at my side, the others were closer but looked weary of me.

"Can you stop the trees?" He asked calmly, I knew he wasn't concerned for Slade's safety as I shook my head, tears coming into my eyes.

"I don't even understand how I did this! Richard, what do I do?"

He looked away and starred at Slade's struggling form, his eyes held no mercy.

"try melting the vines."

I nodded and walked over to Slade, thinking about Blackfire. At once my hands grew hot, and flames danced around my palms. I was surprised when I saw that the flames were red not green.

I held my palm out and touched the vine that was wrapped tightly around Slade, holding him in place. The roots looked painful as they cut into his cold skin.

The flames merely ran along the vines for a moment, but I noticed with horror that they weren't actually burning the rope like vines.

"Well? Why isn't it working!" Slade yelled with impatience.

I stepped back shakily, my hands trembling. "I - I don't know."

Xaviour glared at me "your doing this on purpose aren't you!"

I stumbled back, and felt Richards arms steady my waist. I looked up and his face which was tense and angry.

"she was just trying to help, which you know is more than what he deserves."

Xaviour scoffed and I gripped Richards arm in fear as the sun climbed higher in the sky. I didn't like Slade at all, in fact I hated him for what he had done to Richard but I didn't want him dead, despite what Blackfire had thought.

"Oh please, after what she did to Rose, can you seriously say that you not the least bit scarred of her? Shes a monster, surly you can see that? Even your coven can see it, look at them."

Richard looked over at the others who sheepishly stood off at the side. I peeked out at them from under his arm, feeling awful and confused. Only Raven looked undisturbed by my presence.

Richard turned back to Xaviour, pulling me slightly closer to him. "I wont let her go. No matter what you or anyone else thinks. I suggest you leave now Xaviour, some of _your_ coven members cannot endure the sunlight. Slade cant be saved, and he deserves to die."

I starred up at him in shock. Richards features looked like they were carved from stone, his face set in a grim expression.

Slade spluttered out a response, he looked desperate as he set his pleading eyes on Xaviours face.

"You cant leave me! I changed you! I gave you power! Set me free this instance!"

Malchoir, Rorak, Martin and Xaviour looked at each other and I could see the resolve in their eyes. Malchoir turned to Slade "me and my brother cannot survive the sun, we must leave. I am sorry."

Xaviour led them away while Martin hung back for a moment, his red eyes starring at his doomed master. He then turned his eyes up to meet mine "I swear I'll avenge your death master." His voice sounded menacing but I kept my eyes level with his. Finally with a turn off the heel he was walking away from us and ran off with the twins.

Xaviour looked back at us and turned his attention to the others behind us. "I guess you've joined them as well Jade? Are you sure you want to follow such a leader? And Jinx are you sure this is what you really want?"

The two girls stepped forward "We've made our decisions and we'd like to stay."

Xaviour shrugged "I suppose Jericho's with you guys as well?"

They nodded and he sighed before frowning in my direction. "I'll never forget what you did to Rose. I suggest you watch your back from now on Kori Anders."

With those words said he ran off, leaving the thrashing Slade snarling in anger.

"We should go aswell Kori." Richard gripped my shoulder and began to lead me away from the body tangled in tree roots. The sun climbed even higher, and rays of light began to reach over the tree tops.

I tried to pull away, feeling guilt for leaving Slade to die. This was all my fault and I had to help or else I would feel responsible for another life lost. I had already killed his daughter.

"Richard, I cant just leave him."

The others began to walk away, Richard ignored me and tried to pull me over to them, I glared up at him. "Why wont you let me help him?"

He sparred me a glance "because he cant be helped. And I don't want you to see him die, its a very horrific scene to watch a vampire burn in the sun. Besides Kori, do you really think he deserves to live?"

"obviously you don't." I pointed out sadly, unsure of what to do.

I felt a disturbance in the air, and the sound of feet hitting the ground filled my ears. Richard turned to the bushes on our right and I felt him relax as he recognised the scent.

Sure enough, Jericho stepped out of the bushes, holding an unexpected person tightly at his side.

"T-Terra?" I managed to say.

She smiled weakly in response, her arm clutched Jericho's shoulder as she leaned into him for support. My eyes widened at the sight of her and I looked over at everyone else. They looked surprised to say the least, Garfield in particular looked shell shocked, his mouth open and green eyes wide.

_"There's no need to look so shocked."_

Terra was facing the others and I wondered if they could hear her. I couldn't understand any of this, how did Terra get free? Didn't Jericho need an immortal blade to cut the chains? And why was she here?

Raven was the first to speak "how...why are you here?"

Terra starred weakly at Gar, her eyes sad. I noticed that she didn't once look at Raven as she spoke to her through her mind. She must have some way of communicating to everyone at the same time, I wondered how she could do it without a mind link.

_"I'm here partly to help Kori understand some things. But the main reason is so I can see that man die."_

Terra turned her attention to Slade who had began to howl in pain, the suns rays stinging his skin. She walked with shaky legs over to him, Jericho hovering close possessively._ "Remember me old man?"_

Slade glared up at her, his eyes burning red. "You ungrateful little brat. I trained you how to be a fighter, I took you in when you had no one else to turn to, and this is how you repay me?"

I heard Terra's soft laughter echo through my mind, it was pure and beautiful.

_"At least I'm staying behind to witness your passing. Not even your own coven did that."_

Slade snarled and thrashed at his bindings, he turned his sights on his son. "How can you stand by and watch your own father die? Kori even killed your sister! Your not going to stand by her are you?"

Jericho looked at me from the corner of his eye, I bowed my head in shame, letting my hair hide my face.

_**"**I saw the whole thing happen in my mind. Rose was projecting her thoughts to me at the time and she told me that Kori was not herself. I cant find it in my heart to hate her father, it was an accident.**"**_

Slade glared at him "and yet you can stand there and watch me suffer."

_**"**You watched me suffer for many years! You knew that Terra was really my Starfire, yet you rubbed it in, made her do things to spite me. You hurt her, and you know as well as I do that when a vampires mate is threatened or hurt...then that person who has hurt them must suffer the consequences. Ive been waiting for this day for a long time.**"**_

Terra stepped forward _"we both have."_

I raised my eye brows and turned to Richard, his eyes held a secret of some kind I couldnt understand. It was like he shared their passion for this event, I realised that not only Terra and Jericho had been hurt by Slade Wilson.

_"So you see Kori, Slade isn't exactly good guy material. Are you forgetting that he ordered the assassination of your parents, that he almost killed Richard? Go Kori, leave now before you see this happen."_ Terra said calmly in my mind.

"You wont get away with this! The council of air with be informed of my death and of those who caused it! You will all be killed in my vengeance!" Slade yelled in anger.

Slade's very skin was beginning to sizzle and crack, the aroma of flesh burning filled my nostrils and instead of feeling blood lust I felt sick. In all honestly, I had forgotten the reason why I had let Blackfire over take my body in the first place.

Perhaps it was just that I felt guilt for killing his daughter, but I suddenly knew that this was the right thing to do. No one really deserved to die in my eyes, and it was in my nature to care, but I knew this wasn't about what I thought anymore. Terra, Jericho and even Richard need this closure and so I nodded.

"Richard?"

He looked down at me and I weaved my fingers through his "lets go."

Richard visibly relaxed and gave me a small smile. He nodded once before leading me away from the scene, the others following us.

Terra said softly in my mind_ "thank you Kori. We will catch up with you later once we have dealt with the remains."_

An ear splitting scream filled the forest and Richard broke into a run.

I looked back just in time to see Slade's skin turn to ash as the sun was raised completely over the tree tops.

ooo

Gosh that was...intense. Hahaha, yay! Slade is dead *dances around* yayaya! Its kinda a happy ending, kinda not. I hope you all heed Slade's warning about the high council of air! They will come into play in the sequel ^^

I really hope you enjoyed this chappie, sorry for the last update but fan fiction wouldn't let me sign in!

The next chapter is the last! Review please!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

o and also, as a prize, my 300th reviewer gets to name a vampire who will be in the council of fire for the sequel!!!

(to star forever) Thankyou very much, I'm glad you like it ^^


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

After getting back to the mansion, I learned that Richards coven had a secret stock of blood for emergency's. And this time it really was an emergency, I was famished after not feeding for just one night. I couldn't imagine the pain that Richard was going through after not feeding for several nights and loosing so much blood.

After we were refreshed and Richard had rested for a moment on the sofa, things started to become strange. For one thing, no one had heard from Bruce or Toni, or even Alain for a few hours. We searched the grounds until Terra and Jericho came back, announcing that Bruce had left.

_"You see, Bruce did more research about you than Slade did. I think he finally understood that he couldn't control you anymore, nor could anyone else. He saw you when you became enraged over Richards death and I guess he listened to his instincts. It wasn't Jericho who set me free, it was him."_

We all that in silence listening to Terra's explanation, Richard's face remained unemotional, yet Raven seemed upset as Gar wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

_**"**I got here just as Bruce, Toni and Alain were leaving. He told me that I was free to enter and that he had given up his position as coven leader to you Kori. He gave no indication of where he was going, only that he looked like he was in a hurry.**"** _Jericho explained, clasping Terra's hand in his.

Although they hadn't said it, it was obvious that the two were now together. What had taken place in the time of Bruce leaving and then finding me was a mystery, all I could safely presume was that Terra was happy that Jericho was next to her. She kept looking at him with glances only two people with a secret shared, it seemed like they needed each other from what I had observed and I was happy for them.

Gar still looked surprised to see her, at one time their eyes had connected from over the table. Terra gave him a sad look, and Gar returned it before sighing in acceptance. Terra was not his real true love, that title belonged to Raven, but I could still see the past love between the two.

Raven stood up, her face saddened and hurt. "I need to be alone for a moment, please excuse me."

She left quickly, leaving a worried Gar sitting on the sofa alone. I looked at Richard to see if there were any signs of distress. There was none at all, in fact he seemed to be glad that his father was gone.

After everything that had happened, I was finally reunited with my cat Silkie who didn't seem disturbed at all by my transformation at all.

Richard left me alone for awhile so that I could get my head around things. I lied down onto the bed with my white cat clutched in my arms and starred at the ceiling.

The last time I had lied on that bed, I was a human. Allot had happened since then, for one thing, I had wings and I had killed three people.

But most important of all, Richard and I were together and everything was alright, as it should be.

However, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. That twisting in my stomach was back, and it had continued to tighten all through the after noon. It was Slade's words that had gotten to me the most, and also Xaviours.

_"You wont get away with this! The council of air with be informed of my death and of those who caused it! You will all be killed in my vengeance!" Slade yelled in anger._

The council of air? Suddenly a memory returned to me.

_The two males both were well built and had dark hair, though one had it shorter than the other. They were both dressed in a warrior style look, what with the thick protective overalls, arm bands and black cloaks. They each had a large sword in one hand._

_Their color of clothes was a mix of yellow in some places and black and in others, I noticed a symbol on the center of their chests, symbolizing air._

Those two guards! They had been from the high council of air! I sat up and clutched Silkie tightly into my chest, fear invading my mind.

This wasn't the end then. Even if they found out about Slade's death, they would come for us anyway, for me.

And Richard couldn't be with me, we couldn't marry because of his blood, and Xaviour...he would want revenge as well.

I suddenly realised his plan.

Xaviour would go to the high council, and he would tell them everything, all about us and Rose's death. Slade had said that there was a war coming.

_"I wont kill you Kori, but I will have make you unconscious. After that I'll turn you over to the Council of Air and see what they think of you. Perhaps you'll even fight for them, I hear there's going to be a war soon."_

I got up and began to pace, clutching my cat to me like a life line. What did this mean? What could I do about this information?

We would have to move location, and go somewhere far away.

Perhaps we would have to go on the run or something?

I groaned and buried my face in my cats white fur, trying to ignore the steady beat of his pulse ringing in my ears.

Instead I wondered for what seemed like the millionth time - Will we ever be truly free? Will they ever leave us alone?

I stayed in my room all day, finding it hard to face anyone.

At around 6 when the sun was beginning to set, I walked over to my bedroom window for some fresh air. It was a hard fact to face that I might possibly be the cause of a war. In some ways I wished I had never been introduced to the vampire world, I couldn't bare to think about all the lives that would be lost on my behalf.

I starred out at the view, looking at the way the light caught the trees, or how the birds flew so gracefully in the sky.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice an unexpected visitor in my room.

I felt two hands slide around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder, I jumped at the contact but relaxed when I recognised who it was.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked casually.

I sighed and leaned into him, needing support as I felt the huge depression weigh me down. "Just about everything that's gone wrong so far, and how I'm the cause for all this mess. Sometimes I wish that I could change back into a human, I'm beginning to see that this life really isn't for me Richard. Did you ever feel that way when you were changed?"

He chuckled "practically every day, I wished that I could go back in time and see my parents again. Breath in the air and hear my heart beat. But now that I'm used to it, I don't think I could ever change back, this is who I am now."

I placed my hands over his "you didn't seem too upset that Bruce had left. I thought that you two were like family?"

Richard moved me around so that I faced him, I noticed with relief that he looked much healthier. His face still had lines of worry and sadness, his eyes dark.

"In truth I am glad that he's gone."

"Wasn't he like a father to you?"

Richard shook his head "he could never take the place of my real father. Bruce was always training me, hoping that if he got me to become more powerful I might be worth something more than a black blood. An ink stain. Because of the colour of my blood, the vampire world thinks of me as weaker than them."

I frowned "so its just like racism then? I cant believe that vampires would be so degrading, surly your all supposed to be above that?"

Richard sighed and nodded "I feel the same way. But it seems like the human feelings for betrayal, hate and revenge will never go away. Obviously our feelings for the supposed 'inferior race' wont go away either. The higher vampires in power don't judge others on the colour of their skin, but by the colour of their blood."

"Ink stains are thought to be weaker, vampires with red blood are of noble blood and those who have blue blood are of royalty."

I trailed my hand down his chest absently and sighed, feeling tears sting my eyes. "Why couldn't I have met you in another time and place, why do things always work out wrong for me?"

Richard became concerned, his arms tightening "whats brought this on?"

I looked away and let a tear trickle down my face. "I'm worried about what Slade said, about the war he mentioned before. I'm worried that everyone will get hurt again because of me and my mistakes."

I felt him kiss my cheek and wipe away the tear.

"How about we forget all that just for tonight?"

My eyes widened "what do you mean? Are you not afraid of what could happen with the council of air?"

Richard shrugged "I suppose. But I'm more worried about you. Besides Kori I know that you think you don't know me well enough. I think we need a night of just us. Nothing else but us learning about one another. It'll take some stress off your shoulders and we can learn more about one another. Sound good?"

I gave a genuine smile. The kind I used to give him all the time. I truly couldn't be without this man anymore, he made my life complete.

I nodded and lead him over onto the bed, we sat down and Richard grinned "so what do you want to talk about first?"

I leaned back and tilted my head, smiling in thought. I then snapped my fingers as I came to a conclusion. "Tell me about your childhood."

Richard's frame stiffened and he became tense. I instantly became concerned "I'm sorry, if you don't want to tell me its -"

"No I want to tell you." He answered quickly, giving me an apologetic smile.

"Its just that, its hard not to feel pain when I remember my parents. My mother would have loved you, I'm sure of that, and my father would have wish us well. However...I'm not sure if they would have wanted this life for me. As a vampire."

I placed my hand in his and moved forward so that we were sitting opposite. I smiled reassuringly and he continued on with guarded, sad eyes.

"We were a religious family. And a poor one. My childhood was relatively normal, I went to school on what little money we had, yet we were content with the life that we had. We lived on a farm outside of the city, and our livestock were healthy and happy. Everything was fine until the winter of my 16th birthday. Our animals were wiped out by an unknown disease and our savings were lost on my fathers drinking habits."

He looked up and met my eyes, giving our joined hands a squeeze. "My father became depressed and then angry. Our landlord threatened to throw us out and so things got worse over the years. I actually lied about my age Kori, it was the only way to get into your school, I am actually 20 in human years. It took a long time for my mother to reach the end of her patience. My father was still heavily drinking, while I had tried to help by getting job. She threatened to leave and..."

He broke off, and I bit my lip. He looked so forlorn and I wanted to comfort yet, yet I also didn't want to interrupt him.

"and things fell apart. My father became violent towards her. I found out a couple of weeks later when I caught my mother covering up a bruise from his attacks. At that point she couldn't find the courage to leave and so I got angry and walked over to the landlords house, hoping to steal back the money he took from us. Instead...I found Bruce."

Richard smiled slightly "he was arguing with our landlord, Slade Wilson. I thought it was a simple dispute until they started fighting, their fangs came out and they started to hiss and snarl. I realised that they were vampires and I was about to run away when my father came into view, drunk as usual."

He frowned "Its hard to stop two vampires who are fighting, let alone two who have smelled blood. My fathers hand was cut from some glass, when Bruce and Slade saw him...I couldn't get there in time to stop Slade when he killed him."

"I was so scarred that I could only watch as Slade killed my father. I hate myself for being such a coward, but there is nothing I can do to change the past. I ran off, all the way home, but when I got back, my mother had already left, leaving a note saying that she was very sorry that she was leaving me. After that, Bruce tracked me down and turned me, simply because he needed to build up his coven and I had seen too much. I suppose after awhile we just bonded and became like father and son."

Richard glanced up at me and smiled "I suppose that's all really, I never saw my mother again and I didn't try to find her. I didn't want to complicate things or upset her."

I stroked his hand "I'm sorry about your parents."

He shrugged "It was a long time ago. Besides that, my life has been relatively boring until now."

I smiled and rolled my eyes "I highly doubt that."

"No really, all I've done over the last few centuries is fight some wars, go to a few countries and -"

"your centuries old!" I interrupted him in amazement.

He smirked "yes I suppose. I don't really keep track of time anymore."

I gawked at him. How couldn't he know how old he really was?

He gave me a suspicious look "this isn't going to create problems is it? Because I may be centuries old but I'm not dead, I don't believe in the whole - vampires are the living dead, children of the devil."

I shook my head "I don't believe in that either, I find it very hard to believe that you could be evil." I smiled sheepishly and he laughed "yes I suppose it must be."

I tilted my head to one side "what's it like? Living for years and years and not ageing?"

He chuckled and squeezed my hand "you ask allot of questions my star. I don't really notice it anymore. May I ask a few questions about you?"

I smiled and nodded.

_This is going to be a long night._

OOO

It really was a long night, we stayed up all the way through the night, just sitting in my bedroom and talking. I learned about Richards likes and dislikes, his dreams and ambitions. It was amazing how well we connected, and it only made me love him more.

It was like I had needed this talk just to make sure that Richard was everything that I wanted. Even after everything we'd been through, my human mind told me that this was all happening so fast. My vampire mind however, told me that this was all I would ever need, that Richard was the other half to my soul. I felt complete with him near me, and I didn't care if people thought it was unorthodox.

At around 5.00 in the morning, the dark sky was beginning to lighten. I sighed contently and decided to wake Richard. He had fallen asleep after he had lied down on the bed and held me in his arms, we had continued to talk but after awhile he fell silent and I didn't want to disturb him.

I raised my head from his chest and looked up at his face. His black hair was unruly and his lips were tilted up into a slight smile. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him, so instead I attempted to slip out of his arms and get out of his embrace without waking him from his slumber.

If anything, his arms got tighter, and I frowned, looking up at his innocent looking face. I put my hands over his which were locked around my waist and tried to pull them away. They wouldn't budge.

I glanced up at his face, his lips were curved up and he looked like he was trying to hold back laughter. I smiled and tried a different approach by leaning forward and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. I gave a shocked squeak when Richard immediately responded and pulled me tighter to him.

I snaked my arms around his neck as his lips brushed against mine in a sensual kiss. He always seemed so sure of everything he did, I had marveled at it while he was flying through the air away from Slade. Even though he was injured, he was confident in his ability's. Right then he was confident about his movements, they were sure and simple, done in the subtlest of ways.

His hands which were placed on my waist, moved up. His hands tangled in my hair and his large frame crushed my body against his.

When the kiss began to get more heated and his hands travelled lower I pulled away, breathing heavily. Perhaps he was sure of everything he did, but I certainly wasn't ready for what he had in mind.

Richard chuckled, his light blue eye twinkling in mischief "there's no need to be so shy my Star. But I respect your feelings and I don't mind, I apologise if I made you uncomfortable."

I rapidly shook my head, "no not at all, its just that I'm...I cant..."

He smiled and silenced my ramblings with a kiss, this time it didn't have the seduction like the last one had, it was short and sweet. When he pulled away, Richard leaned in and whispered in my ear "just tell me when your your comfortable to take the next step, I don't mind waiting."

I felt a shiver run down my spine and I nodded shyly. He released his hold on me and I jumped off the bed, feeling very human and clumsy. Its not like I hadn't thought about sex, but the fact that I couldn't even think about it without blushing told me that I wasn't ready for it.

I straightened up and tried to regain my confident, vampire side. I suppose Richard had been a vampire for so long that he had grown into that confident, seductive predator that was so sure of his ability's.

Richard lazily got off the bed and stretched, his muscles showing from underneath his white shirt. I pushed that thought away

_no way can you think about him like that, your so not ready to share that part of yourself with him._

I hastily changed the subject "I was just wondering if you'd like to go and watch the sunrise together?"

Richard smiled, his eyes dimming as he looked over at the door "sounds nice, but we should feed first. I don't think anyone will mind if we have some of the emergency blood again."

I nodded and Richard walked out of the room, returning a moment later with two wine glasses. He gave a glass which contained the red substance to me and I starred down at the blood, fangs exploding in my mouth from hunger.

What was it about this life giving substance that was so appealing? Why did we need it?

I emptied the glass in seconds and looked up at Richard who was watching me intently. I smiled and put my glass on the side "where do you want to go to watch the sun rise?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and returned my smile "how about we fly and just...keep going? Leave everything behind and just be free for awhile?"

A broad smile came onto my face "sounds perfect" I answered happily.

Richard walked over to the window, opening it wide. The sky was getting lighter, and streaks of orange were peaking up over the horizon. My shadow wing turned to me and winked, before running and jumping out of the window. I gasped and ran over to the window.

I only had to fear for a his safety a moment however, because Richard flew up, beating his dark wings powerfully in the air.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed by the smug little smile that was on his face. I muttered under my breath "show off" before jumping out of the window myself.

In the space of one second, bones snapped into place and wings lengthened out of my shoulder blades. I beat my wings and flew up, joining Richard in the air. He smiled as he looked at my large, outstretched wings.

"White wings? Very fitting I must say."

I laughed and rose higher in the air, soaring up and over the tree tops. Richards dark wings came into view next to me as we flew side by side.

I looked over at him, smiling with the pure joy of it all.

Maybe people would try to separate us, tear us apart. Maybe Xaviour would go to the council of air, and perhaps they would come looking for me. There were many things I didn't know, but the insecurity's merely blew away in the wind as I flew through the air, feeling free and content.

Questions like, why had Richard dreamed about me for all those years, and who was that lady with the golden wings fluttered through my mind.

Something big was going to happen soon, I could feel it.

But for now, I focused on Richard and our time together. He gave me an amused look "you know, I think I preferred it when you didn't have wings. This way, I cant carry you."

I laughed again, loving the feel of the air as it ran through my fingers. "I suppose your right."

In order to surprise him like he had done with me I folded in my wings and fell down, plummeting towards the forest below us. I wasn't worried in the slightest, and sure enough I felt Richard grab hold of me, taking me into his arms.

"I suppose you think that was clever?" I heard he teasing note in his voice.

I smiled and looked up at him, his blue eyes shining like the sun. I knew, deep within my very soul that I could take on every challenge life threw at me as long as Richard was there with me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck "very much so. You know Richard...I never thanked you for when you helped me. If it wasn't for you, the vampire world would have been so much harder to understand, you helped me when I was scarred and I just wanted to say that I'm grateful."

He gave me a heart warming smile, and kissed my forehead tenderly. "I love you my star."

I sighed in contentment and rested my head on his shoulder "I love you more."

His wings carried us into the sunrise, our hearts and souls entwined. We would meet every adversary together, and I knew everything would be alright.

It would all work out in the end. It had to.

xxx

xxx

xxx

_Dedicated to my wonderful mother, Alison Bailey. Thank you for giving me encouragement in everything I've done, you've helped me over come every challenge thanks to your support._

_xxx_

_xxx_

_xxx_

That's all folks! I'm finally done! Woooooooooo! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and of Ebony Ink as a whole, was it a good story, enjoyable, dramatic, romantic and thrilling?

Please tell me by reviewing! Thank you so much for reading my story!

I'm going to take a break from writing after I've finished my other story - What happened next.

Sapphire Ink should be up after Christmas or in the new year, I'm gonna just rest my brain for a little while *laughs*

Special thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck with this story from the start, I'm deeply grateful to you guys and to every other person who has reviewed!:

**Xo Soaring Star Xo,**** cartoonstar, Fire-Star Studios, MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses, Daniella TT, DRAGONFIRE563, Amelia Mariee, Star of Airdrie, Miss Bloody Shining, devu-333 and TwilightPrincess94**

I've had a great time doing this story, and Ive made loads of new friends, I hope you'll all join me when I put up the sequel to this story 

Sapphire Ink - Sequel to Ebony Ink. Now that Kori is a full fledged vampire and together with Richard, everything should be okay right? Wrong. A dark cloud of anger and hatred as spread over the vampire world and war is approaching swiftly. Can the council of fire help Kori's coven? And what isn't she telling Richard? 

And check out my other new story, I'm going to put it up along side Sapphire Ink.

Sunset Silhouette - Kori Anders moves to Jump City expecting little to happen when she moves into apartment 12. But when Kori goes to the roof one night and finds a strange man, mysterious and alone, she realizes that a lost soul has chosen her to help him.

Disclaimer - I don't own Teen Titans or anything else, just the imagination that went into writing this fan fiction!

Thank you all! Goodnight! 

By Mythica magic aka Ella Thompson


End file.
